


The Trouble With Dreams

by Runic (orphan_account)



Series: Double, Double Toil and Trouble [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Child rearing with Tony Stark, F/M, Lady Loki, M/M, Mpreg, Odin's A+ Parenting, Smartass Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 51,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Runic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Congratulations, Stark. You impregnated the insane Norse god of mischief, who is currently about to give birth to your half breed child down in the medical wing.”</p><p>Okay, that does sound like it’s Tony’s fault, but he’s pretty sure he’d remember sleeping with Loki of all people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Marvel.
> 
> A huge thanks to Araceli who loves me enough to still read this, even though it's not her cup of tea.
> 
> Cross posted on my tumblr.

_“JARVIS?” No response. “Come on, JARVIS, buddy, talk to me.”_

_“He will not answer you.”_

_Tony turns around, the SHIELD files he had been studying suddenly all collapsing. She’s sitting on the couch like she owns it, the one he and Pepper had been sitting on only a few hours ago. She’s pure seduction. Pure seduction is sitting on his couch. Emerald eyes flash amusement at his surprise._

_“What did you do to JARVIS?” That’s the important thing here. Focus Tony, focus. “How’d you even get in here?”_

_The arch of one delicate eyebrow and the slight upturn of lips has Tony chanting_ ‘Pepper, you’re in a committed relationship with Pepper. Pepppppper.’

_“Oh, but I’m not here, Mr. Stark. It is simply a dream.”_

_Tony smirks at her. “Nah, I don’t think so. See, if this was a dream you would be naked. You also wouldn’t be calling me Mr. Stark,” he adds almost as an afterthought._

_She stands gracefully and suddenly the dress isn’t there anymore._ ‘Definitely a dream,’ _Tony thinks as she walks toward him, complete naked save for those heels, and damn that would be fun._ ‘Just go with it. It’s a dream. Logic says so.’

_“Tell me what you want, Tony,” she whispers in his ear, standing so very, very close to him._

_The billionaire takes a deep breath, which he realizes a second later had not been a good idea when the scent of holly and leather reaches him. It is strangely intoxicating. “What the hell,” he mutters, and reaches for her. “It’s just a dream.”_

_And really, a tongue that skilled just could not be real._

 

Tony makes a mental note that no matter how boring a board meeting becomes, reimagining that particular dream is not an appropriate way to pass the time.

He only realizes what snapped him back to reality when Clint marches up to him. “You are a giant man whore.”

“And this is a private meeting, Legolas. Just inviting yourself in is considered rather rude.”

“You’re one to talk, man whore.”

“Already used that one.”

“It’s very appropriate given the circumstances.”

 “What circumstances?” Pepper is angry. Tony loves it when Pepper is angry. Well, when she’s not angry with him.

“Sorry to barge in like this, Miss Potts.” Oh hey, Cap’s here too. “But we need Tony to come with us. There’s a rather important situation that needs to be taken care of.”

“What? Did Fury forget how to use a phone?”

“Would you have come in if he’d called?”

“Good point, but just because he sent you two clowns does not mean I’m going to drop this very _important_ meeting.”

Steve is giving him his serious face. “I will throw you over my shoulder.”

Tony takes a moment to consider it. He doesn’t doubt for a second that Steve really would. “Pep?”

She takes a deep breath. “Fine. I’ll wrap up here. Go save the world.”

“Thanks, Pep. You’re the best.” He places a kiss on her cheek before following Clint and Steve.

“You better believe it,” she mutters, and it makes him smile.

“Giant man-whore,” Clint whispers to him once more as the door closes behind him.

/

Thor intercepts the servant just as he has for over eight months now. She has long given up protesting. Every day he brings Loki his food, every day Loki’s sharp tongue chases him away, but every day Thor still comes back.

Today things are different. He realizes it as soon as he opens the door. Loki’s magic has hung heavy in the room ever since their return to Asgard. The Trickster’s pregnancies had a tendency to make his control over his magic slip and lash out. With the life growing inside him his body compensated by producing even more magic than Loki was used to holding in his body. Loki dealt with it by constantly shifting his form to burn off the excess magic, but what remained was almost suffocating.

Loki’s magic hits him like a wave, forcing him to take a step back. The tray drops, forgotten, from his hands. “Brother?”

Loki stops his pacing to glare at the Thunderer. Without any warning Loki’s features began to soften, his face becoming less sharp, shoulders narrowing, gaining curves, and losing a few inches of height. Only his swollen belly remains the same as Loki shifts to his female form.

Thor steps forward, guiding Loki to a chair as she places a slender hand on her stomach. “Is it the child? Please Loki, let me help.”

“Odin.” Loki’s grip on Thor’s wrist is almost painful. “Where is he?”

“I am here, Loki.”

Thor looks up just as his father steps over the abandoned meal. “Father?”

Odin gently but firmly pushes Thor aside. “Have you made your choice, Loki?”

“Of course I have,” she snaps at him. “I will keep this one, Allfather.”

Odin suddenly seems older at those words. Thor knows the look in his eye. It’s the look he had when Loki fell from the Bifrost. “You are sure? There are other ways.”

“All of which involve you taking my child again.”

“As long as it is mortal I will not interfere.” Odin takes Loki’s hands in his own. “I would not choose this for you.”

“No, you would give me no other choice but this one.”

“Father, Loki, what-“

“Shut up, Thor. Just do it already, Allfather. I do not exactly have all day.”

Loki hisses as runes suddenly carve themselves into her wrist. The magic that had made it so hard to breathe is suddenly gone. Odin is sealing Loki’s magic. Loki is letting him. Magic has always been a part of his brother, as much as his skin is a part of him, and Loki is just letting Odin take it.

“Loki Odinson.” Loki glares at him through dark lashes but for once remains quiet. “I cast you out. You will live a mortal life and die a mortal death, with no hope of redemption.”

“Father! NO!” Thor shouts, trying to reach for his brother, but Odin’s power is already surrounding Loki, the same dark power that had once sent him to Midgard. “LOKI!”

But Loki is gone.

/

“Clint, come down and say hi to the new recruit.”

“Nah, don’t wanna. Can see him from here. Doesn’t look that impressive.”

Peter opens his mouth to retort, and it would have been snappy, but is cut off when the ceiling suddenly opens and something falls onto the floor of SHIELD HQ. “Does that happen often?”

The Black Widow and Coulson beside him draw their guns. He’s pretty sure Hawkeye, somewhere near the ceiling, is aiming his bow at whatever it is.

Whatever it is turns out to be a very pregnant woman. Her dark hair cuts off the view of her face as she leans on a desk with one hand, the other placed protectively over her stomach.

“You are trespassing in a government facility,” Coulson calls out in a calm voice. “State your name and purpose.”

She chuckles darkly, lifting her head. Peter is immediately struck by angry emerald eyes. “Oh, this is just perfect.” If she had used any more sarcasm Peter is sure they’d be drowning in it.

“Loki!” The exclamation comes from above him. Everyone in the room is suddenly, somehow, even more on edge.

“Someone had better be calling Fury,” Coulson calls to the paper pushers behind him without taking his eyes off the Norse god.

There’s a quick game of rock-paper-scissors, a swear, and then the call of “On it!”

“Call a medical team as well,” he adds when Loki grits her teeth in pain.

“How considerate.”

“It’s a lot more consideration than you should be getting.” Fury storms into the room, Captain America, shield and all, on his heels. “Missed us already?”

“Just couldn’t stay away,” Loki snaps back.

“Uh, not to interrupt,” Peter says, doing just that, “but I thought Loki was a guy.”

“He’s a shape shifter. He used that form once right before the Germany incident,” Clint tells him. Peter would say something else but Fury is glaring at him and it’s rather unnerving.

“Daddy dearest decide to let us punish you after all?” Fury asks as his attention slips back to Loki.

“He is not my father! And I doubt he wished to send me here. I believe the plan was to send me to the child’s father.”

“And who would that be?”

“Oh.” There’s a cruel, slightly insane smile on her lips. “Haven’t you figured that out yet?”

It is silent for a long moment before Clint nearly shouts, “No, no, absolutely not! That giant man whore!”

“Clint?” That comes from Natasha, and it is clear she wants more information.

“Right before the whole Germany incident he had me tell him about everyone being considered for the Avengers Initiative. He disappeared after I told him about Stark, and when he came back he was wearing that form.”

Realization dawns on their faces, Loki smirks even wider letting them know they’ve guessed right, and Fury growls, “Stark.” He turns to the Captain. “I want him here now. You and Clint go get him. I’m not dealing with his shit today.”

The medical team arrives and Loki, glaring at everyone, allows herself to be placed on the bed and wheeled out. Natasha and Fury follow. Peter can hear Fury and Loki trading insults all the way down the hall.

Coulson sighs and turns to Peter. “Welcome to the Avengers, Mr. Parker.”

/

Fury is there to greet him when they arrive.

“Fury! It’s-“

“Shut it, Stark.” The Director is calm. Too calm. Tony knows immediately that something has happened and he is going to be blamed for it. Which really just isn’t fair. He’s been good lately, really.

“Congratulations, Stark. You impregnated the insane Norse god of mischief, who is currently about to give birth to your half breed child down in the medical wing.”

Okay, that does sound like it’s Tony’s fault, but he’s pretty sure he’d remember sleeping with Loki of all people.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank everyone who read the last chapter. The amount of positive response I received was truly more than I had hoped for.
> 
> Warnings: Labor (it's not very graphic though)

“Look, I’m pretty sure I’d remember sleeping with Loki of all people.”

“Apparently he can shape shift,” Fury answers. He’s leading Tony and Steve to the medical wing, agents quickly moving to the side for him to pass. Clint has gone off somewhere claiming some half valid excuse, but Tony really can’t blame the guy. He wishes he could be running from this too.

“Of course he can,” Tony mutters to himself.

“He is currently in a female form,” Steve adds. “You probably didn’t recognize him when you slept with her…him?”

“Well I see our pronouns are going to be fucked up for awhile, but that’s not the point. The point is I haven’t slept with any woman besides Pepper for almost a year now. Me, one woman, an entire year, that’s an achievement you should be proud of me for, folks.”

“I’ll be sure to give you a medal.” Fury opens a door and waves them inside a room. Natasha and Coulson are already there, staring through the window into a room where someone lays propped up against a bed facing away from them, a cheap show of privacy. He can just see the top of raven dark hair over the pillows. Voices from the adjacent room can be heard over an intercom as a doctor converses with a couple of nurses.

Tony recognizes this room even though it’s gone through a quick renovation from surgery to delivery. He’d had surgery on his arm in that very room only a few months ago after a part of Doctor Doom’s Doombot went clean through his arm. Given what was in his arm SHIELD had taken over, wanting to keep their gain a secret. That was the thing with SHIELD, everything, even surgeries became secrets. He remembered thinking before that the window reminded him of an interrogation room. Now that he is standing on the other side of the window, yep, still an interrogation room with medical instruments.

“Mr. Stark.”

Tony takes his eyes away from the window as Coulson comes to stand beside him. Behind him Steve and Fury have gone over to Natasha and are speaking in hushed tones. “Your nose looks better.”

Coulson actually looks slightly sheepish. When Tony had walked into SHIELD HQ a month ago Coulson had been sitting at their meeting table with his head tilted back and blood running down his face. Clint had apparently been torn between happiness and anger at seeing that the SHIELD agent was alive. Right after hugging Coulson the archer had promptly broken his nose. Tony had commented loudly while smiling that he would have done the same if Clint had not beaten him to it.

Whatever Coulson is going to say to him is cut off when Tony sees the woman’s hands as a nurse sets up an IV. Tony knows those hands. He’s dreamed of those hands for months now, tracing over his flesh, holding them down against the mattress…

Tony cuts off his train of thought, going to the door that separates the surgery room from the observation. Cries of “Tony!” and “Stark!” follow him but are easy to ignore. Those hands are not supposed to be real. The nurse and the woman on the bed look up in surprise at his sudden entrance. Tony only focuses on those green eyes. There’s no denying the woman on that bed, that absolutely impossible woman, is the woman from his dreams. There’s no denying that woman is Loki. He sees it now, and it sends him running from the room, through the observation station, and into the hallway. He pulls out his phone and calls her before he even knows what he is doing.

“Hey, Tony.” Pepper’s voice is light and happy, and he’s about to ruin it. “Already done with your Avengers thing? The meeting ended well. I was thinking about heading to Malibu tonight if you were busy. If not we can go have din-“

“Pepper,” he cuts her off. “Pepper, I need you. Please, I need you here.”

There is a moment of silence before she answers, voice now serious. “Of course, Tony. I’m on my way.”

/

Pepper arrives exactly 45 minutes later. SHIELD security does not dare stop her. She held onto Tony’s hand, or Tony held onto Pepper’s, he isn’t sure anymore. It is Coulson who explains the situation to her. For once Tony’s mouth refuses to work. To her credit, Pepper just takes a deep breath and squeezes Tony’s hand tighter. She does give him a look that makes it clear they will be talking about this later. Tony knew it was coming though. He’d be insane not to know it was coming. Still, he’s just glad Pepper’s staying by his side.

After that the only sounds come from the surgery room where the doctor is instructing Loki. “I’ve given birth before, you stupid woman. Go away.” He wants to live in denial about Loki being in that room, but things like that are making it hard.

The hours drag on as Loki continues to yell at nurses, and Tony receives judgmental looks from Fury. (Possibly Natasha as well, but her face is too well schooled for him to get an accurate read.) Apparently someone told Bruce because he arrives sometime around the forth hour with lunch. Tony barely touches his food. Bruce places a hand on his should and nods before leaving. Going to set things up in the lab he says. It’s not much, but Tony is grateful for the show of support.

Eventually he tugs on Pepper’s sleeve so that she’ll sit down next to him. He’s aware the others have fallen silent. He knows they’ll listen in no matter how low he whispers, but he needs to tell Pepper, needs her to understand somehow. “She was supposed to be a dream, Pep. I thought she was a dream.”

He can see Steve’s forehead crease out of the corner of his eye, but it’s Pepper’s lack of a reaction that worries him. “Later, Tony,” she whispers back.

If she is going to say anything else it’s cut off by a crash and scream from the surgery room. Loki had overturned the bed and positioned herself against the other side of the room, wielding the IV pole as if it is a spear. Tony cringes when he sees how it is pulling on the needle in her arm. He always hated IVs.

“What’s going on?” Fury shouts into the intercom in the same moment a nurse pokes her head through the door.

“I was just about to give her an epidural when she freaked out. She hit Nancy in the head with the IV pole and shouted that she wasn’t going to let us take her baby.”

After a moment Fury voices what they are all thinking. “What?”

Steve moves toward the door but Coulson shakes his head. “The last time she saw you she was being taken back to Asgard. I don’t think she’s going to calm down if you go in there.”

Steve relents after a moment, but looks less than happy about it. “Miss Potts?”

Tony turns around just in time to watch Pepper walk into the surgery room. She’s the perfect picture of calm. The CEO tips the bed back up and gathers the pillows off the floor. The entire time she ignores Loki even as the god glares at her. The look does not soften, but the pole drops ever so slightly from the white knuckled grip. When Pepper is done arranging the pillows she finally turns toward the trickster. “It was an epidural. It’s a painkiller. If you don’t want it they won’t force it on you, but you really should come back to bed.”

Everyone is holding their breath during the tense moment it takes Loki to completely lower the IV pole. Pepper suddenly takes a quick step forward and Loki’s fingers wrap tightly around the pole once more. Just like that the tension is back to a peak and their ready to run into the room. Steve even has a hand on the door handle.

“Loki, you’re bleeding.” Tony can’t see her face, but he knows from Pepper’s tone that her eyes will be wide and lips slightly open in shock.

Loki’s eyes follow Pepper’s down, in the exact same moment Tony’s do. Beneath the hem of the gown Tony can see blood running down Loki’s leg. It has already begun to pool on the floor around her feet. There’s a lot considering the short amount of time Loki has been standing there, which means she is losing it fast.

Loki allows Pepper to take the IV and lead her back to bed. She refuses to look at the other woman but she keeps Pepper’s hand gripped tightly in her own. That, more than anything, let’s Tony know Loki is scared, and that means something is very, very wrong.

_‘It would be wonderful if that’s the worst thing that happens,_ ’ Tony thinks. Of course things just go downhill from there.

/

Tony knows he should go in, that it should be him in there and not Pepper, but he does not move. Loki is losing so much blood, she is so pale and feverish he does not want to watch, but he cannot seem to pull his eyes away.

Pepper is trying to comfort her, and hell, she’s giving a good effort. After all, what else could you do when a super villain is giving birth to your boyfriend’s child? But Loki doesn’t seem to realize Pepper is there anymore. And just as Tony thinks he might be getting the courage to go in she begins to ramble, and that damn intercom pick up every word.

It starts with a dark laugh turned cry halfway through. “I finally have a chance to keep one and I’m going to die before I even get to hold him.”

“You’re not going to di-“

“Do you think he knew? Is that why he promised me? He’s taken all of them, every single one throughout the millennia. Why should this one be different?”

Scream. Push. Gasp.

“Not even the mortal ones were safe. Arrows shot without bows, opponents suddenly stronger than mortal men, houses catching fire, illness. Illness. Oh, the ones with magic, those were the worst. Poor Ao. He was so little. It started as a rash. I told him not to scratch it, but he wouldn’t listen. And then the boils. They bleed and he was in so much pain, and my magic couldn’t cure it.”

Loki is crying, and Tony’s not sure why he isn’t, because they’re listening to Loki recount the deaths of her children. She’s feverish and babbling, and all she can think of when bringing new life into the world are the children she has already lost. He’s a statue again, but beside him Steve, Bruce, Natasha, and Fury are as well. None of them have been trained to deal with a situation like this.

“I told him not to go, but he couldn’t accept that my boy was dying. He took him on the Silk Road and it spread like wild fire. It spread to Europe. They all contracted it. It sought them out. Millions dead just so seven children would die without suspicion.”

Pepper is crying now. He should go to her.

“Is she talking about the plague?” Bruce whispers in horrified disbelief.

None of them answer. He shakes his head and makes a weak excuse about work before leaving again.

“I begged Isidoros to come away with me, to escape. I knew… I knew as soon as I saw that stupid wooden horse that the city would fall. Isidoros loved that city. He did not wish to leave, but I begged him, begged him not to leave his mother. He relented. He came with me, but the tunnel collapsed on us. We were so close too. He was gone before I could reach him.”

“She’s talking about Troy.” They all turn to stare at Steve.

“You know Homer?”

“Yes, I do. I don’t see how that’s more surprising than Loki just telling us she was there, or that one of her children died there.”

“She could be lying,” Natasha says.

“She’s not,” Tony manages to whisper. He should not be feeling this much sympathy for one of the Avengers’ worst enemies.

“And you would know.”

Tony didn’t retort only because Loki begins to talk again. “He had to make them look like accidents, see. Suibhne was one of the first. He just vanished. I refused to return to Asgard. I searched for so long, long after his mortal life would have expired.” She is laughing again. “I called his name and it scared the mortals. They thought I was a death omen. I held fire in my hand when I looked for him at night. They thought I was luring them to their deaths within the bogs. I just wanted my son back.”

It’s Coulson who finally goes in, and Tony has no idea when he even left the observation station. Pepper gives him a grateful look before fleeing the room. Tony sticks around just long enough to see Loki try to focus on Coulson’s face. “Did I not stab you?”

“I got better.”

“Good.”

/

Tony finds Pepper in the women’s bathroom. He doesn’t hesitate as he pushes the door open. Her hands press down on the counter, holding her up as she weeps.

“Pep-“

Suddenly Tony has an armful of strawberry blonde. “Tony, I don’t, I just don’t know what to do.”

“I know, Pep,” he says, rubbing circles on her back. “I don’t know either.” He hates it, this feeling of helplessness. He knows Pepper hates it too. She is the only one he’ll admit it to though.

Pepper takes a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She does not let go of Tony.

“Pep, what am I supposed to do?”

“Bruce will run a DNA test when the baby’s born, just to make sure.”

There’s a sudden moment of jealousy at the thought of someone else touching Loki, but he quickly suppresses it. That emotion had no business being connected to the trickster. “I think it’s mine.”

Pepper just nods. “So, you’re a father then.”

“That kid is screwed.”

“Tony.”

“What, Pep? You know me. I’ll be a horrible parent. There’s a reason I don’t have kids.”

“Tony,” she says again, this time more sharply. “You are not your father.”

Those five words do not reassure him, but they do change something. “I should be in there, huh?”

“Yeah, you should.”

/

Loki does not seem to realize when Tony comes in and Coulson leaves. She looks absolutely exhausted.

“You need to push.”

The god manages to shoot the doctor a look that promises death before collapsing back into the pillows.

“Hey,” Tony says, “I know you can push. You pushed me out a window after all.”

She rolls her eyes at him, but the motion looses it’s intensity from the delirious look that refuses to leave. Tony can feel the heat from her skin without even touching her. “I threw you. There’s a difference.”

“Not that much of one.”

“Stark, shut up.”

“Not until you push.”

“I hate you!” she screams, and with one finally push Tony’s son comes into the world.

Loki collapses back again, but this time her eyes close. The machines hooked up to her suddenly start screaming alarms. There is a definite moment where they all share a look, where they hesitate. It would be so easy to let Loki die now, to never have to worry about her blowing up the city or trying to kill them ever again.

And then Tony’s son is placed in his arms and a nurse is dragging him away while the doctor starts shouting orders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Coulson made a Monty Python reference. Cookies for anyone who caught it.
> 
> When talking about Suibhne, Loki was referring to the myths of the banshee and will-o-the-wisp.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony's son was born on December 2, if anyone was curious. Thought it might help with the timeline if I let you guys in on that piece of information.

Tony could not stop staring at his sleeping son. The nurse had cleaned him up and wrapped him in a blanket before handing him back to Tony. The nurse had wanted to take the baby for testing, but Tony was not having that. He did not trust SHIELD on the best of days, and he certainly was not going to trust them with his child. And through it all Tony still found it hard to believe the child was real.

Which is why he is now sitting in Bruce’s lab, the machines around him running test, and his son laying in one of those plastic cribs usually reserved for hospital nurseries. It made Tony wonder if some junior agent had been sent to confiscate it from the closest hospital, or if SHIELD agents gave birth in HQ often enough to warrant its presence.

This was the first time all day he had been able to slow down and actually look at his son. There were tuffs of brown hair on his head. When he opened his eyes they were the same brown as Tony’s. He recognized the nose and cheeks and chin from his own baby pictures. As the kid grew older, and his features more defined, it would be easier to see Loki there, but for now it was all Tony.

“Well, he seems healthy from what I can tell. It’ll take a couple of days for the rest of the test results, but it looks like he’s a normal kid,” Bruce says. The scientist leans back in his chair with a sigh, but he’s smirking at the statement because they all know Tony’s kid is anything but. “What’re you going to do?”

Tony doesn’t look away from the crib. “Pep’s gone out to get some baby stuff. There’s plenty of room for him at the Tower.”

“You really think it’s a good idea?”

Tony finally looks up. Bruce is studying him in his quiet way. Tony has been working with Bruce enough in the last eight months to know the real question is if he thinks it’s a good idea to keep the kid.

He takes a moment before answering. “Yeah. Yeah, I mean I’m probably going to fuck this kid up beyond what anyone thinks possible, but yeah. I’m going to at least try.”

Tony had no idea what his answer would be when he had opened his mouth, but the words just came spilling out. As soon as he finished he blinked. When had he come to that decision? “Besides,” he adds to hide his confusion (Tony Stark was never confused), “Cap would probably punch me if I abandoned a kid.”

Bruce chuckles softly. “Probably.” He looks away from his friend to the baby. “Though of any names yet?”

Tony gives him a half-hearted smirk. “What are you suppose to call the son of a Norse god and an eccentric billionaire?”

Steve enters before Bruce can answer, not that Tony thinks even Bruce will have an answer to that one. The super soldier looks completely exhausted, which is not surprising considering he’d spent the day in the observation room with Coulson overseeing Loki’s surgery. “Loki’s been stabilized. She hasn’t woken up yet though.”

“Think it’ll be any time soon?” Tony asks.

Steve walks over to the crib and shakes his head. “No idea.”

Bruce suddenly looks up at one of the computers as another test finishes. “Well, Tony, it’s official. He’s your kid.” Of course it would be the paternity test.

Tony nods, surprising himself with how well he takes the news. Somehow he knew. He knew it was true the moment he saw Loki leaning against the pillows, and how now that he thought about, she had looked relieved to see him there.

/

Tony wakes with a start to see Pepper holding the baby. She is humming softly, and his son is gazing up at her in wonder. The billionaire yawns and stretches before getting up. This is what happens when people don’t give him coffee, he falls asleep in random lab chairs.

“He looks like you,” Pepper says softly.

“Yeah, noticed that.”

Tony is expecting anger, or at least disappointment, but everything about Pepper just screams sad. She’s smiling at the infant in her arms, but it’s sorrowful. “Pep, are we okay?”

She shakes her head. “I don’t know, Tony. Maybe. I’m just not sure yet.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Tony, but it might not be enough.”

Tony feels a sick sort of anger settle in his stomach. It is nothing like what he had felt in that cave, or after Coulson’s “death.” He wouldn’t lose Pepper, she’d stay by him, but it hurt. It is Loki’s fault…and his. Loki is greedy, she takes what she wants without thinking of others, and Tony couldn’t control himself for a single night.

“The nursery has been set up.” Her voice breaks through his thoughts. “I had them use the floor beneath yours. I wasn’t sure if Loki would be moving in as well or not. Either way, he’ll be comfortable when you take him home.”

“Shit, I didn’t even think about that,” Tony whispers back.

“You’re slipping, Tony.”

“Haha. But seriously, Loki moving in with us?”

Pepper steps toward him and places the baby in his arms. Tony feels like flailing, but manages to remain cool as his son looks up at him.

“She was squeezing my hand as hard as she could. It should be broken, but…” She trails off, holding up her undamaged hand.

Tony smiles, because of course Pepper would notice it too. “Thinking she got her powers taken away just like big bro?”

Pepper nods.

“Yeah, same here. But that doesn’t make her harmless. Loki’s weapon is her mind and she’s still got that. I don’t think SHIELD’s going to just let her walk out of here.”

Pepper bites her lip the way she does when she’s worried. “I shouldn’t feel sorry for her, but Tony, I-I don’t want to separate her from another child.”

Tony’s mind flashes back to Loki’s fevered confessions, and he holds his son a little tighter. The boy frees a fist from the blanket and promptly tries to stick it in his mouth. “I don’t know, Pep. It might be a trick.” Not that Tony thinks it is.

“We’ll wait until tomorrow afternoon. I want to talk to Loki before SHIELD gets a chance to secret her away. If she hasn’t woken up by then we’ll go to the Tower and get him settled in. Then I’ll come back and help Bruce run some test until she does wake up.”

Pepper doesn’t look happy about it but agrees. “And SHIELD?” She’s looking at the baby, asking if they’ll be allowed to take him.

“For the moment Fury’s got Loki, and the blood test result Bruce ran. He’s not going to risk taking my kid and pissing me off, especially with all this Dr. Doom issue going on.”

“I hope you’re right.”

“I’m always right.”

“Sure, Tony.” He can actually hear her rolling her eyes.

/

Loki does wake up the next day, nine minutes before Tony and Pepper had planned on leaving. Pepper is holding the baby when Coulson comes to tell them, and Tony holds his hands out to take him. Her look asks if he’s sure. He answers by waving his hands in a ‘gimme’ gesture. “Hopefully she won’t try to skewer me with the IV pole if I’m holding the kid,” he half jokes.

Pepper just shakes her head. “I’m going to wait with Happy in the car.”

Tony turns to follow Coulson down the hallway back to the medical wing.

“I’ve requested a birth certificate for him. It should be delivered to the Tower in a few days,” Coulson says nonchalantly.

“Fury know about it?” Tony’s surprised. He does not show it, but from the quick quirk on Coulson’s lips it’s obvious the Agent knows. When did Tony start getting close enough for these people to read him?

Coulson decides to ignore the question. “Loki lost a lot of blood. She’s tired, but no longer feverish. The doctors would appreciate it if you kept this brief. They’d like for her to get some more rest, and have no desire for you to exhaust her.”

By the time Coulson’s done talking they’re standing in front of the surgery room. Tony just smirks at him before entering. He hates to admit it, but he likes Coulson.

/

Fury is already in the room, seemingly having settled for glaring at the woman on the bed. Tony’s impressed Loki managed to place that extra pissed off look on the Director’s face in the ten minutes it took him to get down here. And she herself looks utterly exhausted.

“Stark,” Fury growls. He can hear the ‘you deal with this shit’ that is tacked on the end.

Loki stops studying her nails and attempts to lift herself up. When she is propped up against the pillows her hands inch upwards. There’s a genuine sigh of relief when Tony places the baby in her arms.

He turns away for just a moment to grab a chair. He probably should not have given the kid over so easily, but Tony just couldn’t stand the thought of using him as a bargaining chip. Hell, maybe Loki will actually be willing to cooperate…yeah, okay, better not get ahead of himself there.

When he turns back around Tony feels like someone has knocked the wind out of him. When the Avengers fought Loki nine months ago, Tony had a hard time understanding how Thor could be so willing to forgive his brother, even while Loki was attempting to kill him. Tony had wondered once, during a drunken stupor, if Loki was even capable of love.

He knew now he’d never think that again. Loki looking at her child is a different Loki from what Tony has ever seen. All her guards drop when she offers up a bitter sweet smile to the bundle in her arms. Despite the exhaustion, the paler than usual skin, those tired eyes, she looks absolutely beautiful. The site does funny things to his heart.

Tony stands still even after he recovers, unwillingly to break the moment. Fury however, has no such reservations. He clears his throat, and Tony drops into the chair as Loki looks up at him. Tony has prepared for a confrontation, but Loki’s eyes do not harden with hatred. She’s resigned, not hostile. Tony’s thrown off, quickly rethinking his strategy, but he does a rather good job of not showing it. Loki’s a lair, but so is he, and he won’t be upstaged.

“Did you name him yet?” Loki asks.

“Conner.” Okay, so Tony came up with it on impulse, but he really did not want Loki giving his kid a name Tony has no idea how to pronounce. But hey, Tony thinks it sounds good, and that’s what matters.

Loki frowns, looks down at the baby, and then back to Tony. “No. I do not like it. He is Refr.”

“Hold your horses, Prancer.” There’s a flash of irritation Loki tries to fight, but Tony catches it. “You are a war criminal. You have absolutely no rights to _my_ son. You’re lucky I let him in the same room as you, let alone hold him.”

Once again Loki completely surprises him. “Thank you.” She’s smiling at Refr, because damn it that just seems to fit, as the baby wraps his tiny hand around Loki’s finger.

He does not manage to cover his shock in time. “I do love my children, Stark. I am a lost creature, but not that far gone.” Her now free finger rubs against Refr’s nose. The kid goes cross eyed watching with rapt attention. “What will happen to him?”

“I’m going to raise him,” Tony says with so much more confidence than he feels.

“And if Odin comes for him?”

“He won’t get him,” Tony replies immediately. “Refr,” he ignores Loki’s small smirk, “is a citizen of the good old U.S. of A. Asgard’s got no claim to him. Odin tries to take him it’ll be kidnapping. Child kidnapping isn’t something the Avengers are just going to stand by and let happen.”

“You’ll protect him even though he’s my son?”

“He’s my son too.” Parental protectiveness feels weird.

“Stark,” Fury growls a reminder.

“Right, keep your eye patch on.”

“And now the question becomes, what of me?” That’s the cool, calculating Loki Tony had been expecting.

He settles back in the chair, wearing confidence like a cloak and a sassy smirk. “Well first, questions; questions to which I want truthful answers.”

“You ask truth from the god of lies?”

“Except you’re not a god anymore, are you?”

Loki doesn’t even try to hide her contempt this time. She shifts Refr to better hold in one arm and stretches her arm out to him. They are light, but now that Tony is looking for something he sees them. Norse runes burnt into her flesh. “My powers have been sealed.”

“Your magic?” Because Tony has to be sure. There’s an insane plan forming in his head and he needs to be sure.

After a pause she answers, “All my powers are sealed. I am harmless now.”

“I don’t believe that for a second. So, daddy took your magic.”

Loki rolled her eyes. “ _Sealed._ There is a difference. Taking my magic would be equivalent to you pulling your heart from your chest without spilling a drop of blood, keep it beating, and not drop dead.”

Somehow Tony thought Loki might just be able to pull that off. “Okay, daddy-“

“Odin is not my father!”

“-don’t interrupt. _Sealed_ your powers and sent you here. What did he think we’d do with you?”

“I doubt he cared. He gave me a choice and this was my decision.” She’s looking down at Refr again, who seems to have grown bored of the goings on and fallen asleep.

“You chose to come here? What was the other choice?”

“Imprisonment in Asgard, and the death of my child.” She looks him in the eyes and Tony cannot find a lie there. “It was no choice at all.”

Tony takes a deep breath, because seriously, this is insane. (The last two days have been nonstop insanity.) “Any plans to take over the world?”

“No,” she answers softly. “If anything I now have a vested interest in seeing this world protected.”

“Are you suggesting what I think?” Fury cuts in.

Loki blinks up at him as if she had forgotten he was still in the room. “Despite what people believe Director, I am no mind reader.”

“No games, Loki.” Tony carefully takes back his son. Loki doesn’t fight him, but she looks so very sad. And Tony thought Thor’s puppy eyes were potent.

“Very well then. If you are determined to protect my son, and call him your own, then I would offer my aid.”

Fury shares a look with Tony but let’s Tony keep control. “Your magic is gone. What help can you be, sweetheart?”

He’s going to be murdered in his sleep for that one. “But as you said, my mind is not. Thor has told me of your new enemy, the one who calls himself Doom. He uses magic. I may not be able to actually counteract it, but I can tell you how he is using it. I would of course do the same with any magic user you find yourself engaged with.”

“SHIELD has magic users,” Fury says. “You’re going to have to do better than that.”

“You really think your mortal dalliers hold more knowledge than I?”

“You tried to take over the world, led an invading alien army, and destroyed a large part of Manhattan. I don’t trust you.”

“A wise choice.”

“Make a better deal.”

When she speaks again, Loki does not take her eyes off her son. “He is still coming. You think that was an invasion? It was no more than a few scouts. The Chitauri horde still waits for his command. And he will come for Midgard, for the heroes that defend it. That is nothing that pleases his mistress quite like the deaths of heroes. I know their ways, more importantly to you, I know their weaknesses. That is my better offer.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Refr means fox, just in case anyone was wondering.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhodey finally appears in this chapter, so yay! (I like Rhodey. Rhodey is cool.)

“Excuse us a sec.” The look on Fury’s face as Tony pulls the other man into the observation room borders on comical. His one good eye is wide in what Tony thinks passes for shock on the man. He would have made some comment on it, but he is currently having trouble picking his jaw off the floor.

“Not even you can be entertaining this idea, Stark,” Fury barks at him as soon as the door closes.

Refr starts to stir in Tony’s arms at the noise. His little face scrunches up in displeasure. Tony shifts him so that Refr’s head rest on his shoulder before his attention turns back to the Director. “Look, I’m not saying we become BFFs with Loki, but we need help. She shouldn’t get a ‘get out of jail free’ card just because she had a kid, but she’s willing to help as long as she gets to raise her son. If that’s her only demand we can easily place restrictions on her. Plus, I don’t think you want me showing up twenty minutes late to a fight because I’m waiting for a sitter to show up and watch my kid. If Loki’s there, it’s not a problem.”

“Loki’s very presence is a problem.” Fury shakes his head. “I can’t believe you’re actually making a convincing argument for this.”

“I’m just that charming.”

Fury responds by glaring at him. “I want a SHIELD agent there at all times.”

Tony feels his eye twitch. He did not like SHIELD in his Tower, but… “Fine, but you try to break into my systems or the labs and you’re out, and you don’t get to take Loki with you when you go.”

“Coulson will move in as well.”

Another twitch. “Fine,” Tony snaps. Honestly he shouldn’t have felt so annoyed by that one. Ever since his ‘resurrection’ Coulson had practically been living there anyways. It was just official now. And sure, Coulson is SHIELD, but it’s easy to forget that at times.

“She doesn’t leave the Tower, at all.”

“Agreed.” That one they at least had the same train of thought on. House arrest was the best she could expect from them.

“Unless I send all of you out on a mission, one Avenger will be with her at all times.”

“We can work with that. Steve can create a schedule, or something.”

“One more thing, Stark. She does anything, _anything,_ I don’t like, and I throw her into a hole so deep she’ll never see the light of day again.”

Tony is quiet for a moment. He pats Refr’s back as the baby sniffles. “She does anything to hurt the Avengers and I’ll throw her there myself.”

/

Loki had been surprisingly willing to accept their demands right up until Tony adds, “And I get to study you.”

The Trickster’s brow furrows. “Excuse me?”

“Stark, tell me that was not a euphemism.”

“No! I can be serious! Not often, but when it’s necessary-“

“Stark!”

“Right. No, I meant I want to study your magic.”

“My magic is sealed.” Loki gives him a look between mock pity and irritation. “We’ve been through this, mortal.”

“Okay, also, no name calling. It’s a rule.

“From what Thor said about your magic-“

Loki rolls her eyes. “Your source of information is Thor? On magic?”

“Why does everyone keep interrupting me today? When I talk it’s important.”

“Get to the point.”

Tony sighs as Refr decides now is a good time to start crying. Tony takes a moment to try to sooth the kid, but he only starts crying louder. Reluctantly he hands Refr over to Loki. It is ridiculous how rejected he feels when Refr quiets a few seconds later.

When he continues Tony sounds strangely subdued. “Thor said that you basically are magic. So, even with it sealed I should be able to figure out a way to study it. If Odin ever decides you’re redeemed, or whatever, I’d like a way to make sure you don’t blow up Manhattan again.”

Tony sears the look Loki gives him into his memory. It is subtle, but there is something she is hiding. He had already guessed that was the case, but now he knew it involved the Aesir King. Loki looks between the two men before her gaze turns back to Refr. “I am not in a position to stop you.”

“Good,” Tony says. He claps his hands together and his signature grin spreads over his face. “That’s settled then.”

Coulson comes in with a wheelchair, because of course he is prepared like that. “We’ll need to process a few things before you can leave. Mr. Stark, there’s some paperwork you’ll need to sign.”

Tony blinks at him. “You have paperwork for releasing an insane god into my custody?”

“Form 4S-125-K9,” Coulson replies without missing a beat. “Popularly known as the ‘Tony Stark is only a genius when he feels like being one’ form.”

/

It is late by the time Tony, Pepper, Happy, Loki, and Refr pile into the elevator. Loki still holds the baby. Refr seems content to start at all the new things they pass with wide eyes. Pepper pushes Loki’s wheelchair. (During the drive to the Tower Tony had been surprised to see grudging respect develop quickly between the two women. He isn’t a fan of the whole jealous girlfriend thing, but he had a feeling this was going to be a dangerous set up. Well, dangerous for him at least, and that was the important part.) They go straight to the floor that had been prepared for Loki and Refr.

Steve comes up almost immediately after them. “Phil called and informed me of the situation,” he tells Tony. The two Avengers stand away from the others so they could talk without being overheard. “I thought it best if you explained it to everyone.”

“I really don’t want to.”

Steve gives him that stern Captain America look. “Tony, it was your decision to let the enemy into our home.” When had this become _‘our_ ’ home? Did no one remember this was his Tower? Okay, so he had invited them, but that is not the point. “I’ll stay up here and make sure nothing happens.” His eyes soften and he places a comforting hand on Tony’s shoulder. “It’ll be all right, Tony. I can’t say I approve, I think I understand why you did it, but you have to make the others understand as well. Phil is down there. He’ll help you.”

“Yeah, well hopefully he can stop Katniss from putting an arrow through my eye. I like my eyes. They’re pretty.”

/

“Who’s the kid?” Tony asks when he enters the communal kitchen. It keeps him from having to talk about Loki for a little while at least.

“This is Peter Parker,” Coulson says. “He’s in training to join the Avengers.”

Tony looks the boy over. Parker raises a hand to wave. “Hey.”

“Are you even out of diapers yet?”

“Yeah. I’m seventeen.” The kid sounds sheepish, but there’s a hint of snark behind his voice that makes Tony decide he likes the kid.

“What’s going on, Tony?” Bruce asks before taking a sip of tea.

Tony takes a deep breath. They’re all staring at him. Clint is oddly silent. Natasha is probably thinking of ways to kill him. They are the two he worries about. Hopefully they don’t kill him before he gets a chance to finish explaining. Or not at all. Not dying would be great.

“Okay, so I’m going to assume everyone knows I got Loki pregnant.” From the look Natasha is giving him that was not the way to start. Oh well, no choice but to finish now. “Well, I decided to raise the kid. His name is Refr, if anyone’s interested. He’ll be living at the Tower.”

He stops talking, but everyone keeps staring at him. “And,” Coulson adds.

“I’m getting there.”

“No, you weren’t,” Clint snaps. He hasn’t calmed down at all since Tony last saw him.

Tony sighs and runs his fingers through his hair. He could use a drink right about now. “And Loki’s going to be living here too.”

The outburst he was expecting does not come. Sure, Clint’s look is particularly murderous, but he’s not actively trying to murder him. The archer finally stands and walks out. Natasha shoots Tony one last glare before following him.

“I’ll take care of them,” Coulson says, and then he leaves as well.

“Tony,” Bruce sighs.

“I know, I know, it’s stupid-“

“You’re right, it is. We’ll just have to make sure it doesn’t blow up in your face.”

It shocks Tony. He just blinks at the scientist. “Thanks, Bruce,” he manages to say without his voice cracking.

Bruce nods as he gets up to refill his cup. “If she makes me angry I will let the Hulk smash her into the floor again.”

“If it makes you feel better,” Peter says, “I have no strong feelings one way or the other.”

Yep, Tony likes the kid.

/

There’s a project he wants to work on, but for once he admits defeat and gives in to his exhaustion. Pepper crawls into bed next to him. Tony lets himself believe that everything will be all right; just this once it’ll turn out okay.

That night he dreams of dark hair and emerald eyes.

/

“When Pepper called me, and told me what happened, I really should have been more surprised than I was.”

“Shit!” Tony drops the circuit as his head snaps up at the sudden intrusion. When he sees who it is doing the intruding his face breaks out in a genuine smile. “Rhodey!”

Rhodey smiles back and abandons his post at the doorway to walk further into the lab. “It’s good to see you, Tony.”

“You too.” Seeing his best friend does wonders to lift Tony’s mood. “I would have cleaned up a bit if JARVIS had let me know you were on your way down.”

“I did try, sir, but your response was ‘ngh.’”

“Did you just ‘ngh’ me?”

“How are you doing?” Rhodey asks before the banter can go any further.

Tony’s shoulders sag and he shakes his head. “I don’t know. The past four days have just been…I’ve just felt lost.” It’s an admission he would only make to Rhodey or Pepper. “Give me a robot or computer and I know exactly what to do, but a kid…” Tony shakes his head again.

“Is that why you’re down here?” Rhodey looks over the scraps of metal and circuits complied on Tony’s workbench.

“I was trying to make something for him. Wanted to make it good, since you know, Christmas is just a few weeks away.” Tony runs a hand through his hair, forgetting about the oil that covers it.

“That’s great, Tony. But, have you spent any time with him?”

Tony offers him a halfhearted glare. If Rhodey talked to Pepper he knows exactly how much time Tony has spent with his son. He’s not sure how to tell Rhodey that he is scared of a kid without actually saying it.

Apparently Rhodey gets the message anyways. “Pepper said he looks like you,” Rhodey says after a minute.

Tony feels his lips twitch upwards. “You want to see him?”

“I didn’t travel to New York just to see your pasty face,” Rhodey jokes as the two walk toward the elevator.

/

It takes Steve a moment to wake up and process what he’s seeing. When he does, he blushes profusely. Loki sits on the couch across from him, a rather vicious smirk on her lips. But Steve is having trouble looking at her face. He’s having trouble looking at her at all. The former god is wearing only a loosely tied silk robe. The robe is probably Pepper’s, but on the taller woman it looks even smaller than it was meant to be. It hangs precariously off her shoulders, revealing a good amount of her cleavage. The hem is short enough that, while with her legs crossed Steve cannot see anything, he can tell that she is not wearing underwear.

When he forces himself to look at her face, cheeks still red, Steve can tell Loki knows exactly how uncomfortable she is making him. She, however, seems perfectly fine with her state of clothing. “Good morning, Captain.”

“Good morning,” Steve responds slowly.

“It seems I have exhausted myself already. Do be so kind as to bring Refr to me.”

Steve doesn’t particularly like taking orders from villains, but he’s not about to abandon a new mother; even if Loki looks perfectly rested. He picks up Refr slowly, being careful about his strength. Holding something so small and defenseless makes him nervous. The baby just stares at him with curious eyes. “You’re unnaturally quiet,” Steve says as he walks back into the living room.

“Most of my children have been so.” Loki takes Refr from him. The smirk on her lips turns into a warm smile.

Steve feels the heat in his cheeks come rushing back as Loki frees a breast from her robe, encouraging Refr to feed. “Honestly Captain, no one is going to find you intimidating in you turn into a blond cherry.”

The elevator doors open at ‘blond cherry.’ Bruce, Tony, and Tony’s military friend all enter. Bruce shakes his head. “Don’t be mean to Steve, Loki.”

Loki gives the doctor a hurt look, as if she cannot believe he would accuse her of such a thing. “I would never! The Captain is my favorite Avenger. Although I am growing quiet fond of you, doctor.”

Tony gasps and places a hand over his heart. “I thought I was your favorite Avenger!”

“That was before you opened your mouth.” At least she wasn’t calling Bruce ‘the beast’ anymore.

Bruce sits next to her, waiting for Loki to finish feeding Refr so he can give her her daily checkup. Steve mumbles something about breakfast, and Bruce tells him to make Loki oatmeal. She apparently still cannot have anything heavy.

“Whoa,” Steve hears Tony’s friend whisper.

“Yeah, it was that,” the Captain looks over his shoulder to see Tony waving his hands in the air to mimic the shape of Loki’s body, “only more naked.”

“Tony!” Steve shouts.

Loki glances at him over her shoulder. “I believe the cherry is turning into a plum.”

Tony is trying to keep himself from laughing when the elevator opens again. Coulson enters, paperwork in hand. “Good morning,” he greets everyone.

The billionaire groans. “Not more paperwork. Pepper doesn’t even make me sign as much paperwork as you do.”

“You only have to sign the birth certificate,” Coulson assures him. The SHIELD agent takes a seat across from Loki. He hands a separate file to Bruce. “Your patient’s medical file.”

Bruce begins to read it immediately. He winces a second later. “You shouldn’t be up yet. You’re lucky to even be alive,” he tells Loki. “You still have your healing abilities then.”

Loki ‘hmms,’ but otherwise ignores him.

“What happened?” Tony asks.

“You know I can’t tell you that, Tony.”

“It’s all right.” Loki switches Refr to her other breast. “You may tell him what his offspring did to me.”

Steve goes back to the stove where the oatmeal has started to boil over. He’d been so focused on the living room he’d forgotten it. He still hears Bruce when he tells Tony, “Refr ripped a hole in Loki’s uterus during delivery. That’s why she bleed out so much.”

“Ouch.”

“Yes. It was quiet painful.” She sighs as Steve scoops some of the oatmeal into a bowl. “You shall burp him so I may talk to the good doctor.”

Steve turns around just in time to see Tony staring at Refr with wide eyes. Rhodey sighs and takes the baby from his friend, throwing the towel Loki hands him over his shoulder. “Watch and learn, genius.”

“Have you had a problem like that before?” Bruce asks Loki.

Loki shakes her head. “No, but it has been seven hundred years since I last birthed a child.”

“So, what, you have to have a kid every hundred years or so to keep in shape?”

“Tony,” Bruce groans.

Loki rolls her eyes. “I would like to see you shape shift in the middle of labor and see how well it goes over for you.”

“No thank you.” Tony waves a hand at his stomach. “This is a baby free zone.”

Steve hands the bowl to Loki, glad that her breasts are covered once more. “Thank you, Captain.” Loki stretches out her legs in an exaggerated movement that has Steve blushing again.

“I’m going to go for a run if anyone needs me,” he mumbles and heads for the elevator.

 

Tony watches Steve flee before turning back to the god. “You’re evil.”

“Mmm, I believe that was established when I tried to enslave you.”

“If you two are done, I need your signatures on this.” Coulson opens the other file he brought with him, pulling out Refr’s birth certificate. Everything has been filled in besides Refr’s middle and last names.

Tony writes in ‘James’ under Loki’s disapproving gaze. “Hey, you got to pick the first name.” He hesitates for a moment before writing ‘Stark’ for the surname, then signs his own name with a flourish.

Loki adds her own signature, both in Nordic runes and English, before adding ‘son’ onto ‘Stark.’ “If that is all, I do believe I have made the doctor wait long enough.” She takes the bowl of oatmeal back to her room, leaving Bruce to follow her. Tony has to give him credit for not Hulking out, but then Loki has not been messing with him as much as the others. Actually, she hasn’t really been messing with anyone too much (well, besides Steve this morning). Maybe he should be worried about that.

Coulson slips the birth certificate back into the file before handing it to Tony. “His social security card is in there as well.”

“Don’t you usually need the birth certificate to get the soc card?”

“We decided to speed along the process, just in case.”

Tony nods to him. “Thanks, Coulson.”

Coulson returns the nod. “I need to go. Barton is still sulking at HQ.” Before the door closes he calls out, “You’re on Loki duty today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote the scene with Clint eleven times and I'm still not happy with it, but it needed to happen so I couldn't get rid of it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter just kept going and going. Eventually I just had to cut it in half.
> 
> Sorry I did not get this up sooner today. This is the first time all day I've been able to sit down and actually get something done.

Pepper would like to say she had no idea how she got into this situation, but she does. It’s all because she works for Tony Stark. She finds it amazing just how many of her troubles can be traced back to her employer. But, of course, she stays, so maybe it traces back to her.

Refr grabs one of her fingers with both of his tiny hands, drawing her back to reality. Loki cast a look over her shoulder to where Pepper is sitting by the window. (Bruce is sitting near her, but he’s ignoring them in favor of his StarkPad.) “How does it feel?” Pepper asks.

Loki turns back to the mirror, studying the black dress that clings to her frame. Pepper could have easily passed the task of buying Loki a wardrobe off to someone else, she did have her duties as CEO to take care of after all, but if Loki is staying Pepper wants to handle the situation. Besides, Pepper likes shopping. (At least, that was the mantra she kept repeating in the store.)

“Your Midgardian clothes are strange, but comfortable.” Loki unzips the dress and slides it off. Bruce sighs and raises his tablet a little higher. “But are these, what did you call them?” Loki waves a hand at the lacey material covering her chest.

“A bra, and yes, you have to wear one.” Pepper hands Refr to Bruce before joining Loki. The bed is covered in clothing, different styles and materials to see what the god would find comfortable. “Here,” she says, handing Loki a pair of jeans. “Causal wear.” Loki takes the pants from her while Pepper studies the remaining clothes. She finally decides on a green blouse. It’s causal enough to wear around the Tower, but dressy enough for Loki’s taste. “This as well.”

Loki frowns as she zips up the jeans. “These…I cannot decide if I like them or not.”

“Wear them for awhile. They need to be worn in, but once they are they’re great.”

If Loki was threatening her, or at the least making rude comments, Pepper might be more comfortable. But the trickster seems strangely subdued. Maybe it is because Bruce is holding Refr, or because Tony is protecting them both, but Pepper thinks of it as the deep breath before the plunge. (Okay, so she and Tony had had a Lord of the Rings marathon yesterday, it still fit the situation.)

“You do not like me,” Loki says softly as she finishes buttoning the blouse.

Pepper gives Loki a look she usually reserves for Tony. “Well, you did trick my boyfriend into sleeping with you, almost killed a good friend of mine, and tried to enslave humanity.”

Loki nods, but drops the subject. “I think I will wear this for the day.”

“Good. I’ll get you some more like this. You won’t have to borrow my clothes anymore. Now we just need to get you some shoes.”

Loki studies her, a look that has Pepper’s heart racing. She refuses to show it though. “You do quite a bit for a woman you do not like.”

“I’m doing this for Tony, not you.”

“Still, I thank you.”

Pepper is glad when Tony’s voice cuts through the room because she has no idea how to respond. “Brucey,” Tony whines over the intercom. “I need you!”

Pepper and Loki both roll their eyes. (The motion is so similar Bruce finds himself slightly worried.) “He’s on Loki duty,” Pepper responds.

“But, Pep, I need him!”

Bruce sighs. “Do you really need me, or is this like the space suit incident?”

“That was unfortunate.”

“A miscalculation.”

“I do not miscalculate!”

This time it’s Bruce who rolls his eyes. “Can it wait?”

“No!”

“Can you bring it up here?”

“Well, yeah, but-“

Loki smirks as Tony hesitates. “I would say I do not bite, but you know otherwise.”

Pepper takes a deep breath to calm herself.

“Loki, you’re not helping,” Bruce sighs.

There’s a sudden explosion which causes everyone to freeze. “Tony?” Pepper questions, voice an octave higher than usual.

A few seconds later they hear Tony start coughing. “I’m good. Don’t need Bruce anymore.”

Refr gurgles in what might be a laugh.

“Miss Potts.” Pepper turns her attention back to the trickster. “I am surprised he is still breathing.” Loki adds a smirk so her meaning is clear.

Pepper can’t help but smile slightly. Loki is complementing her in her own roundabout way. For better or worse Loki is in Tony’s life now, and therefore her own as well. She can work with this.

“Why are your nails red?”

Pepper blinks as the god leans down to look at her perfectly manicured nails. “Okay, we’re having a girls’ night.”

Pepper clears her schedule for next Wednesday night.

**_To: Natasha_ **

**_From: Bruce_ **

**_Take my shift next Wed?_ **

****

**_To: Bruce_ **

**_From: Natasha_ **

**_Why?_ **

****

**_To: Natasha_ **

**_From: Bruce_ **

**_They want to have a girl’s night. I just sat through clothes, don’t make me paint nails with them. Can’t handle it._ **

****

**_To: Bruce_ **

**_From: Natasha_ **

**_Take my shift Fri morning_ **

****

**_To: Natasha_ **

**_From: Bruce_ **

**_Deal._ **

/

Tony downs the rest of his glass before turning back to the holographic images. JARVIS writes a translation next to one of the runes and Tony smirks. “Good job, JARVIS.”

“Thank you, sir. I am having trouble translating the rest of the runes. They appear to be a very old form with few records left to compare them to.”

“Just keep trying, Jarv. I need to know what these damn things say.”

“Of course, sir.”

Tony studies the new translation, shift. There’s another rune beside it which appears again attached to a rune JARVIS has translated as natural. The spider wed pattern woven throughout the runes attaches to both of the untranslated runes, but does not touch the translated ones. Of course! “HA!” He stands up so fast that his chair rolls back until it smacks into DUM-E. The robot makes some whirring noises before returning the chair back to the workbench.

“Mr. Rhodes is at the door, sir.”

“Let him in.” Tony is practically jumping up and down in excitement. “Rhodey, come look at this!”

“New project?” Rhodey asks. Tony pulls Rhodey through one of the digital blue runes so he’s standing in the center with him.

“These are the runes Sleeping Beardy-“

“Sleeping Beardy?”

“Okay, not my best one, but not the point. These runes are supposed to seal Loki’s magic. The webbing pattern wasn’t visible until JARVIS enhanced the pictures I had him take. I think the actual seal is the webbing and the runes are more like a guide. You see how the pattern goes through these two, but not these two?” Tony asks, pointing them out. “This one seals Loki’s ability to shape shift. It uses magic, but not the same type she uses consciously for spells. Shape shifting comes as natural to Loki as breathing!”

Rhodey is silent for a moment as he looks around. In that moment Tony feels like he might explode. “You can figure out how Loki’s magic works from these.”

“YES!” Tony burst out. “It literally spells out Loki’s abilities!”

“But why would Odin give you a guide to her abilities in the first place?”

“One problem at a time.” Tony turns and nearly falls over.

“Tony, are you drunk?”

“No,” Tony slurs. “Okay, maybe a little, but I’m good.”

Rhodey sighs. “Tony, you’re suppose to go on Loki duty in an hour.”

“Oh, right. Forgot about that.”

Rhodey sighs and shakes his head. “I have to head back to D.C. in a few hours. I would like to be sure that when I leave that woman isn’t going to rip you apart.”

Tony waves him off. “I’ll be fine.”

Rhodey takes over Tony’s abandoned lab chair.  “You’re just going to sit there and stare at me for the next hour, aren’t you?”

“Just going to make sure you don’t make even more trouble for yourself.”

“I’m hurt. It’s like you don’t think I can take care of myself.”

“Nope.”

/

Rhodey leaves an hour into Tony’s shift, only after he is sure Tony is sober enough not to get himself killed.

Tony is using his StarkPad to continue his work on the runes. Loki sits on the sofa across from him, reading as well. With her free hand she is gently rocking Refr’s carrier, which sits on the coffee table in between them.

“Are you reading Harry Potter?” Tony asks when he looks up and catches sight of the book’s cover.

“Be quiet, muggle.”

Tony snorts. “Shit, you are!”

Loki looks up from the book to grace him with a withering look. “I know you must be in the same room with me, but do you really have to bother me by opening your mouth as well?”

Tony rolls his eyes and sinks back into the couch. “Well excuse me for trying to make conversation.”

Loki opens her mouth to respond, but snaps it shut quickly. Her jaw is set tight and she is glaring daggers into Tony, but she isn’t arguing. This has been happening the entire week Loki has been at the Tower, and Tony has let it be. But now, now he’s sick of it.

“Okay, seriously, what the fuck is wrong with you?”

She somehow manages to unhinge her jaw enough to answer, “I am unaware of your meaning.”

“Bullshit,” Tony snaps. “Ever since you got here you’ve been acting strange.” He takes a deep breath in an attempt to reign in his temper. Refr is staring at him with wide eyes, and even though he won’t remember this, Tony doesn’t want to fall into the habit of fighting in front of his son. “You’re putting up a front for some reason.”

“Are you asking if I am plotting against you?”

“You sure are making it look like that.”

Loki actually looks startled for a moment. “I-“

“I’m not going to take Refr away from you,” Tony interrupts. “Be your insane self, well without the killing and kneeling. But seriously, this, what you’re doing now, it’s unnerving.”

There is a tense moment before Loki reacts. “Are you finished?”

“Am I ever?” Tony asks with bravado he does not truly feel.

Loki stands, maneuvering around the coffee table to lean in close to him, invading his personal space. Tony is proud of himself for standing his ground (technically sitting, but details). “You are a liar, Stark.” She places a hand on his chest, so very close to the arc reactor. Tony’s hand jerks up instinctually to pull Loki’s hand away. He realizes too late how much that movement reveals to her. “The existence of your heart is questionable. Now, why should I believe you? You do not even spend time with your son.”

“I don’t know how to be a father.” The words fall from Tony’s mouth before he can stop them.

His response does not seem to please Loki. She snatches her hand back and takes a step away. “Try. Otherwise tell me now if you do not want the responsibility. There is no need to tell Refr who you really are.”

She returns to the couch and her book, determined to ignore the inventor.

Tony grits his teeth and picks up the StarkPad again. He stares at the screen, but nothing seems to register. His mind is filled with memories of his father’s coldness, of Stane’s betrayal, of everything he fears to be and the reasons he never wanted children. Even now it seems impossible to step out of his father’s shadow.

He throws the StarkPad onto the cushions and slips off the couch so he is kneeling in front of Refr. He can’t help but smile when Refr reaches out to him with tiny hands.

/

Loki walks into the Tower’s common room with Peter minutes after the call comes in for the Avengers to assemble. The TV is showing a view of the city from the HUD, and the comm chatter is being monitored by JARVIS so that they can hear as well. Coulson is already waiting for them when they arrive.

Loki relinquishes Refr to Peter at Coulson’s request, but gives him a sharp look that promises pain if anything should happen to her son.

“So you won’t sneak off and join the fight when we’re not looking,” the agent says before Peter can start to whine. Then he turns to Loki. “Normally I would head back to HQ during an attack, but since you aren’t allowed to leave the Tower we set up a monitor station here. JARVIS will allow us to see and hear whatever Iron Man does.”

“That doesn’t explain why I’m here,” Peter mumbles to Refr. The baby responds by grabbing his nose.

The battle goes on for ten minutes before Loki even moves. “Down, Tony,” she says as if she’s commenting on the weather.

Tony grunts as a Doombot that did not register of the HUD screen hits his shoulder and he goes spinning into a building. “Couldn’t have said something earlier?”

“I did not see him earlier.”

“Yeah, I’m sure that’s it.”

“Argue later,” Steve snaps. “Iron Man, get to Hawkeye.”

The city zooms by as Tony flies to Clint’s position, smashing into the Doombot struggling in midair to get out of the net Clint has caught it in. It goes crashing to the ground and lays there unmoving.

The battle last another half hour. Loki’s major contribution is to insult Tony, which while the two participates seem to find it amusing, just annoys everyone else. Despite multiple attempts to make them stop, it is not until Peter joins in and Natasha explains what will happen in explicated detail that they settle down.

It is when Tony lands and everyone has relaxed that near the corner of the screen Loki sees Clint approach the Doombot still trapped within his net. There is a shimmer, one Loki knows only she has seen.

“Hawk, cover!”

Maybe it is Clint’s own instincts, or the strain in Loki’s voice, but he obeys. The archer jumps through a shop’s broken front window and takes cover behind a wall just as the Doombot explodes, showering the area with shrapnel.

“Well then,” Loki says, ignoring everyone’s silence as she takes Refr back, “you had best have your magic users see to those contraptions. Most likely they all have sensory spells on them.”

Tony is the first to recover. “That didn’t look like a sensory anything,” he says as Loki reaches the doorway.

The god pauses just long enough supply, “And yet that’s what it was. It was set off when the Hawk stepped too close.”

Refr begins to fuss as the elevator doors open. “Shh,” Loki sooths as they begin to move upwards. “I know, I know, the mean metal man made you miss lunch.”

/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a warning, next chapter will end in a cliffhanger.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately this is the last chapter I have in reserve. RL has been getting in the way of my writing time. I will hopefully have the next chapter written by next Monday, I've finished the outline and started writing it, but after that I can't promise updates will be as regular as they have been. You have my apologizes for this.
> 
> Once again I have to thank Araceli. This time she helped me figure out how to write Clint, and is pretty much responsible for the scene between him and Tony.

“This doesn’t mean I like you.”

Tony sighs in relief when all Loki does is raise an eyebrow at the archer. There was enough arguing at the debrief (Tony has a theory that Fury has a debrief kink). He doesn’t need more of it now that he’s home. At least Clint had finally agreed to move back into the Tower.

Clint tries to storm out, but Natasha shoves a beer into his hands. As he pouts down at the bottle, Natasha whispers something to him. Whatever it is gets Clint to take up residence on the kitchen counter, the furthest point in the room from Loki. He looks far from happy as he nurses his drink.

“JARVIS, food,” Tony whines after looking in the fridge and finding nothing. Seriously, there is nothing. These people eat more than science says is possible.

“Any particular kind, sir?” the AI asks. Tony smirks when he notices Loki eyeing the ceiling suspiciously. The god is still not comfortable with all of Tony’s machines, but she’s started to show interest in figuring out how they work.

“Burgers?” Steve suggests.

“No,” Bruce immediately shoots down.

“I want a funnel cake.”

“Clint, funnel cakes are not dinner.”

“But, Tasha-“

“Pizza?” Bruce says over Clint’s whines.

“I could go for pizza,” Tony says. His stomach growls loudly at the mention of food. “Dasher, what’d you want on your pie?”

Loki gives him a confused look. “I am not familiar with this pizza. What?” she adds when everyone turns to stare at her.

“Okay, we need to correct this,” Peter says as he takes a seat beside the god.

“Agreed. JARVIS, it has been decided.”

“I shall place the order presently, sir.”

Tony, Natasha, and Steve crowd around the counter space Clint has claimed, drinking beer, and catching him up on the everyday happenings in the Tower. Tony talks loud enough for everyone in the room to hear, so it’s not like he’s avoiding Loki as well. No, of course that’s not it.

Bruce at one point ends up with Refr on his knee, and Peter making faces at them. Refr gives his first clear laugh which causes everyone to smile. Even the two assassins’ lips turn up slightly. (“I am not smiling, damn it!”) It makes Tony feel kind of warm and fuzzy, or maybe that was just the beer.

Tony turns and catches Loki’s eye. It’s a beautiful sight really, Loki’s actual smile. There’s no malice behind it, and Tony’s mind can’t help but think back to the first time she saw Refr. His heart speeds up and his smile falters slightly, but thankfully Pepper’s arrival distracts him.

“Pepper!” He rushes over and hugs her. With his back to the group he misses Loki turn strategically in her chair so she does not have to look at the two. (Natasha of course does not.) “We ordered pizza!”

So Pepper gets pulled into the dinner/impromptu party as well. When the food comes Pepper takes the other chair beside Loki, and says something about rescheduling a girls’ night that was supposed to happen tonight. It has Tony wondering when they became such good friends. In all the commotion Refr ends up being held by a very startled looking Steve. Clint takes a few slices, grabs another beer, and heads for his floor before anyone can stop him. Well, it’s a start.

Everyone waits for Loki’s reaction, and after a hesitant bite she gives the food her approval. “I am fond of these little fishes.”

After that, it’s a free for all. Although everyone stays clear of Bruce’s veggie pizza, Tony only because he likes pepperoni too much.

At some point a decision is made to watch a movie. Loki takes a sleepy Refr from Pepper and excuses herself. As she leaves with Natasha, Tony can’t help but look over his shoulder at her, his arm wrapped around Pepper’s waist.

/

“You have been wanting to ask me something ever since my arrival.”

Natasha stands in the doorway as Loki places a sleeping Refr in his crib. She’s not surprised by the statement; she’s actually been expecting something like it to come up. It’s not that she gave anything away during her shifts of ‘Loki duty,’ it’s that Loki would know Natasha had questions for her.

Which is why Natasha doesn’t try to hide, not when it could gain her something. “What do you want with Tony?”

Loki is quiet as she looks down at her son with a tender gaze Natasha thinks has no right to on the Trickster’s face. After a long moment Loki sighs and walks out, leaving Natasha to follow.

“At the moment, I want for him to be a father, like he said he would. I want shelter and protection for my son.”

“And later?” Natasha asks, not missing the wording of the statement.

Loki sighs again and shakes her head. “I like you, Agent Romanoff. You are a liar, almost as skilled as myself. When I came to Midgard I underestimated you.”

Natasha waits. Loki is a master of misdirection. She doesn’t show it, but it unnerves her slightly that Loki has been so straightforward. Her naturally suspicious mind is in overtime trying to figure out what the former god is preparing.

“It may seem impossible to you, but when it comes to my children I am capable of putting my selfishness aside.”

So Loki still had interest in Tony. And Tony, well Natasha had caught the way he’d looked at her tonight. She didn’t exactly consider Tony a friend, but she does not want to see him compromised. This though, whatever weird relationship that is developing between the two, Natasha isn’t sure what to do. Her training never included how to deal with anything like this.

 

That night Refr cries constantly. Neither Loki nor Natasha sleep.

/

Four days of Refr crying has Loki looking haggard. It is as if Refr is trying to make up for his week of good behavior. Bruce is worried that Loki is going to have a relapse. Loki is tired enough to risk angering the scientist by snapping at him.

 Bruce takes it in stride. He sits Loki down on the couch in the common room, holding Refr as he introduces the god to Doctor Who. Loki seems to relax at bit, even nodding off sometime during the earth burning to a crisp. Bruce just smiles down at Refr. “You need to take it easy on your mom, kid.”

Of course, this is also the time Coulson decides to introduce Loki to Agent Smith, a tall, lean blond, with bright brown eyes, and Agent Nickels, a shorter woman, who seems perpetually stuck in a relaxed attitude, and clever green eyes. “They will be here at the Tower to watch you when I am required at headquarters.”

Loki takes one look at the two of them before taking Refr from Bruce. “You will not touch my child,” she says over her shoulder as she heads for the elevator.

“That went well,” Agent Nickels says, simply shrugging off Coulson’s glare. Bruce’s eyebrows rise slightly in surprise. He thought Coulson had all the SHIELD agents under his thumb.

Agent Smith shakes his head and whispers, “Lily!”

When Coulson dismisses them Bruce turns to the agent. “You can never leave us.”

/

Steve hums as he hangs tinsel on the giant evergreen that Tony had placed in the common room area. The inventor had been completely content to ignore the passing of the holiday, but between a combination of bullying from himself and Pepper Potts, and even a phone call from Rhodey, Tony had finally caved. (Steve suspects Bruce might have also had a subtle hand in guilting him into it.) Which is why Avengers’ Tower is presently being decorated in evergreens, wreaths, and lights.

“What do deer have to do with Christmas?”

Steve looks down from his position on the ladder at Loki. She sits at the base of the tree holding shining ordainments out to a giggling Refr, who reaches up for them from his carrier. Seeing as he has Loki duty, and everyone else was busy (Natasha and Clint on a mission, Tony at some press conference, and Bruce locked away in his lab), she is the only help he is getting for the decorations. He’s pretty sure she only agreed to help because she was bored, and maybe a little curious.

“That’s right. You’ve never celebrated Christmas before.”

Loki gives him a look that has Steve questioning his own intelligence. She places a blue ordainment on a low branch before reaching for a silver one. “Of course I have. We celebrate Yule in Asgard, but it is different from your Midgardian Christmas. It has simply been 700 years since the last time I was on Midgard for the holidays. We did not have deer on our decorations however.”

Steve has to take a moment to process that. “Well, you know the legend of Saint Nicholas?”

Loki nods, taking a candy cane ordainment from Refr when the baby attempts to eat it.

“We call him Santa Claus now. Santa Claus lives at the North Pole, and he keeps track of how good children are throughout the year. On Christmas Eve he flies around the world on a sleigh pulled by flying reindeer, giving gifts to every child that has been good that year.”

“That is absolutely ridiculous,” Loki responds immediately. Steve bites his tongue to keep from calling her a Scrooge. She picks up another ordainment decorated with reindeer. “These are the creatures Stark has named me after?”

Steve grins. “You should see Rudolph.”

They work in silence for awhile, Steve humming Christmas carols under his breath once again. He almost misses it when Loki speaks again. “You still exchange gifts then?”

“Well, yeah. It’s a lot more impersonal than when I was growing up, but yeah, people still give gifts.”

Loki hmms softly in acknowledgement. Just when Steve thinks she’s dropped the subject she asks, “Would it be strange for me to give something to Stark, or would it seem ungracious if I did not?”

“Umm,” Steve hesitates. “Well, there’s not anything I can compare this to, it’s not a situation people find themselves in. But, I think if you did Tony would appreciate it, as long as it’s not dangerous or something like that.”

Loki smiles slyly, which has Steve a little worried. “I thank you, Rodgerson. Now,” she stands, picking up Refr’s carrier, “I wish to see this Rudolph.”

Steve is back to grinning as he descends the ladder.

 

That night, with Steve laughing at him and Loki’s nonstop glare, Tony bans Rudolph from the Tower.

/

She is warm and comfortable and so very content. Refr has kept her up all night again, and now, now she just does not want to get up.

But very soon one of the Avengers will show up, they had agreed that there really was no reason for someone to sleep on her couch when JARVIS was perfectly capable of watching over her without losing sleep (no one informed Fury of the decision), and if she is not up they will ask their annoying questions. Banner will poke ad prod at her again. Even though she is growing fond of the doctor the very thought gives her the overwhelming urge to strangle him.

“Watcher,” Loki calls out, turning over onto her back.

“Miss Liesmith,” the voice calls back. Loki doesn’t trust the voice, but in the two weeks of her stay they have come to somewhat of an understanding.

“Are you capable of helping me prepare a Christmas gift for Stark?”

The voice hesitates. If Loki did not know better she would have thought she had surprised it. “That depends on the nature of the gift. If it is something dangerous to Mr. Stark, or any of the others residing in the Tower, then I will not. I should also point out that I cannot keep secrets from sir.”

Loki hums, slowly kicking the blankets off her legs. “Very well. Wake me an hour early on Christmas day so we may prepare. It would not do for you to spoil the surprise.”

“If I may ask, what is it?”

Loki smirks, feeling a bit more like her old self. “The only thing Stark _should_ want from me: information.”

/

“Information, huh?” Tony questions when JARVIS relies Loki’s intentions. “Probably going to tell me about some world destroying plan that’ll ruin my day.”

“What if it is?” Pepper asks looking over the documents she bullied him into signing. (There was a lot of that going on lately.) “Don’t you need that now?”

Tony goes back to the circuit board he had been working on before she came into the lab. “Maybe, but if it was really going to mess us up I think she’d tell us, in the snarkiest, even Steve would consider punching a woman, way. Keeping Refr safe is Loki’s primary goal at the moment.”

“If you’re sure.” If Pepper didn’t know Tony would broach the subject with the fallen god anyways she would have pushed harder. “What are you making anyways? It looks like a snake.”

“It is. Thor said the legends about Loki’s other kids were true, so I thought it’d be good for Refr to know he had brothers and a sister.”

Pepper is silent as she looks at the metal pieces with a more critical eye. “That’s actually really sweet of you, Tony.”

Tony smiles down at his work. “Yeah.”

Pepper hesitates at the door, biting her lip. “Tony…”

“Huh?” Tony doesn’t look up.

Pepper shakes her head. “Never mind.”

/

“Here.”

Tony stares down at a sniffling Refr, startled when Loki just shoves his son into his arms. “Uhh…”

“The Lady Potts has insisted I participate in something called a ‘girls’ night.’ You will watch Refr for the night.” Loki has retreated into the elevator before Tony can make any form of a protest.

“All right, little guy, looks like it’s just you and me.”

Refr begins to bawl.

 

An hour later and Tony feels like crying as well. He wonders into the kitchen, the only thing registering in his head that there are other people there. “Here.” He hands Refr off into unsuspecting hands, slumping into a chair and resting his head heavily against the table top.

He doesn’t hear anything. It takes a moment for his mind to process that there is silence. Tony turns his head slowly, not lifting it from the table. Apparently he had given Refr to Clint, who is holding the baby away from him as if Refr was a bomb. Refr looks almost as shocked as the archer.

“What do I do?”

Bruce gives an exasperated sigh. “Hold him properly, Clint.”

“Can’t you take it?” the archer asks desperately.

Bruce doesn’t move.

Slowly, as if he’s still not sure the baby won’t explode, Clint brings Refr closer to him, supporting the infant’s head. When nothing happens he seems to relax slightly.

“How,” Tony says slowly, “did you do that?”

“What?”

“He’s been crying, just crying, for an hour now. I was going out of my mind trying to calm him down! I thought I was losing the ability to think!”

Clint shrugs. He smirks at Tony, looking way too happy about it. A minute ago he was terrified, but tell him he can do something Tony can’t and he turns into a damn peacock. “Hang on, I want to try something.” Clint steps toward Tony, leaning down towards him. He slowly pulls back, repeating the action a few times.

“What _are_ you doing?” Bruce asks, brows furrowed.

“I was trying to see if there was any truth to those sitcoms, you know, where the baby cries every time that one person gets close to it. Wait.” He turns Refr slightly so the baby can see Tony when he leans down again. As soon as he gets close Refr’s face scrunches up in displeasure and he lets out an unhappy wail. “Hey, what’d ya know! There is some truth to it!”

Tony groans and hides his face in his arms. “Great, my kid hates me.”

“Hey,” Clint says, the laughter gone out of his voice, “that’s not true…probably. He’s just a kid. He doesn’t know who you are yet.”

“He’s never even seen you, and yet he seems perfectly content to let you hold him,” Tony points out.

“Well, maybe he just has good taste.”

Tony hears Bruce sigh. “Clint, stop trying to help.”

Mark the occasion people! It only took him two weeks to fail as a father.

/

So far girls’ night has been going smoothly. Natasha had joined them, “Loki duty” was still a thing during the waking hours after all. Pepper hadn’t really been sure what Loki would like so she just had JARVIS play a movie, some ridiculous romantic comedy. Loki had hated it, offering up commentary that had Pepper snorting into her drink. Half way through Natasha joined Loki in her ridiculous remarks. When the movie finished Natasha demanded a slasher movie. Loki had loved that. Pepper asked the other two women if she should be worried when they started pointing out all the flaws in the murderer’s plan.

And now, now Pepper is painting Loki’s nails. It is weird if Pepper thinks about, so she doesn’t think about it.

And Loki, Loki is telling them a story about Thor disguising himself as the goddess Freya. Pepper has to pause every so often when her shoulders shake with laughter. By the end of it Pepper has tears in her eyes and is struggling for breath. Natasha is hiding her face behind her hand as she paints her nails a dark crimson, but Pepper is certain she’s at least smiling.

The CEO dips the brush in the emerald liquid again after she regains her breath. Loki studies her other hand which has already been painted. She looks regal even while relaxed, and Pepper can understand in that moment how people would have called her a god.

A god that had paused her attempt to enslave the earth for a night with Pepper’s boyfriend.

“Can I ask you something?” Pepper asks simply, doing her best to hide her trepidation. Truly though, she fears the answer Loki will give her.

“If you must.”

Out of the corner of her eye Pepper sees Natasha still.

“Why Tony?”

Loki doesn’t turn to look at her but her eyes flick ever so briefly to Pepper. She takes her time to answer, in which Pepper finishes her hand. Loki pulls her hand back to study the redhead’s work. Eventually, “Asgard is a warrior culture. Strength is valued above intelligence. You mortals used to deny knowledge as well, even while you searched for it. But Stark, he is not limited by such things. He has used his mind to build an empire. Even to one such as me he shines so very, very brightly.”

Pepper doesn’t respond. She’s not sure how. (Loki is rather skilled at leaving people speechless.) Loki may not be admitting it to herself, but Pepper sees it now, the thing that scared her.

Loki is in love with Tony.

/

The next day the call comes in at 9:04a.m.

“Only a truly evil person would attack on a Saturday morning,” Tony grumbles, downing his coffee. “What is it this time?”

“Doombots,” Coulson answers. “JARVIS, please tell Loki I need her down here.”

“Of course it is,” Tony sighs and heads for his armor.

The Doombots are attacking only three blocks away. It takes Tony no time at all to get there. He has just engaged with one when JARVIS says, “Sir?”

“A little busy right now!”

“Sir, I’ve been cut off from the Tower. All systems have been shut down.”

“Shit!”

“What is it, Iron Man?” Cap asks.

“They’re attacking the Tower! This is a distraction!” Tony shouts into the comms, blasting the robot from the sky.

“There’s not too many this time. Nat’s the closest.” Tony doesn’t even know where Clint or Natasha are at the moment.

“Yeah, but I’m faster.”

“They obviously had a plan. Out of all of us it’s you they’ll be prepared for,” Natasha says coolly.

“She’s right, Tony. You’re more effective out here anyways. Natasha, go,” Steve orders. “The rest of us will take care of this and join you as soon as possible.”

Tony punches a Doombot in the face before blasting it. People need to seriously stop touching his Tower.

Especially when his son is there.

/

Loki is only a few steps out of her room when gas fills the floor. She gasps sharply, struggling to drag air into her lungs. It stings her eyes and makes her dizzy. “Refr.” If this is the effect the gas is having on her it’s probably worse for Refr.

She pauses only to grab a knife from the kitchen before heading to Refr’s room. The gas is not as thick in there, but if Refr’s cries are anything to go by, there’s enough to cause him pain. Loki is next to the crib when she hears a click from behind her.

“Hold it right there, sweetheart.”

Loki turns around slowly. Three men in black armor and helmets are all pointing guns at her. One drops his slightly as he steps toward her. He apparently does not think her a threat.

“This stuff should have knocked you out. Maybe we should take you back with the kid.”

A few more steps.

“I’m sure she’d be interested to find out what makes you so special.”

Loki’s hand tightens around the knife.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Who gave Loki a knife anyways?" ~Araceli

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I once again overestimated how much I could fit into a chapter. Hopefully I will actually be able to get to Thor in the next chapter.
> 
> I only just got this chapter done in time to post today, so I highly doubt that I will be on time for the next chapter. My apologizes for getting off schedule.

He is suppose to be spending the day with Aunt May. A news report shows the Avengers fighting some Doombots. It’s nothing they can’t handle. So why, _why_ can’t he shake this sense of dread?

“Aunt May…”

She sighs softly and gives him a small smile. “Go, Peter. Shouldn’t keep Miss Potts waiting.”

Ah right, his cover story. SHIELD, with the approval of Miss Potts had given him access to Avengers Tower as a part time Stark employee. Miss Potts of course took this as a ‘you will do actual work while you’re here, and not just lounge around the Tower.’ There were plenty of pictures of him following the famous business woman around now to make it completely believable. (Peter doesn’t even think it’s a lie anymore.)

“Thanks, Aunt May. I’ll be back as soon as possible.”

As soon as he walks out, throwing his backpack over his shoulder, he calls Miss Potts. No answer. Peter then tries to call Coulson with the same result.

Not even a minute later his phone rings. “Hello!” he answers without looking at the number.

“Parker,” Fury barks. “We’ve lost contact with Avengers Tower and Coulson. Get over there and see if you can tell what’s going on. If there are hostiles report back. You are _not_ to engage them. Do I make myself clear, Parker?”

“Crystal,” Peter answers before ending the call. “It’s like he doesn’t even know me.”

He changes on the way, pulling the mask over his face. The webs get him past the fighting and to the Tower in record time. He slips in the roof entrance, and whispers for a status update from JARVIS. He is met only with silence.

“Okay,” Peter mutters to himself, “definitely wasn’t overreacting.” If JARVIS is down then something is very wrong.

He uses the emergency stair well, the one Mr. Stark says is absolutely pointless. As far as he knows the only people who are suppose to be in the private levels are Loki, Coulson, and possibly Miss Potts. Loki’s floor is the closest so it’s where he stops first.

There’s no way to hide once he opens the door. It’s easily visible from the couch in the living room, the couch which Loki is currently occupying. She immediately stiffens when she sees him, holding Refr closer to her with one arm, and reaching for something with the other. Oh, it’s a knife. A bloody knife. (Who decided to put knives of all things on the ex-villain’s floor?)

“It’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you.” Peter holds up his hands to show he’s unarmed.

 Loki looks less than reassured. In fact she looks like she’s going to throw the knife at him. Peter has a nagging feeling that if she does she is not going to miss.

“Okay, okay, going to let you in on a secret so you don’t kill me, okay? Geeze, going to have to announce it to the entire city at this rate,” he mumbles as he lifts the mask from his face.

It’s bad enough SHIELD somehow found out, but now he is willingly revealing himself to a criminal. Okay, so it’s hard to connect the Loki who tried to take over the world with the motherly, yet sardonic, Loki he’s come to know over the past two weeks. The Loki who makes snarky comments with him when he watches bad TV after school, who gave him a rather dramatic flourish to his last history paper that earned him an A (okay, that probably hadn’t been her intent, but Peter is counting it), who he taught to make pancakes, isn’t someone he can think of as a criminal.

At least the Avengers only know he’s a recruit and not about his vigilante persona.

Loki’s fingers loosen around the knife when she sees Peter’s face. “Not gonna throw any sharp objects at me now, right?”

She ignores him in favor of focusing her attention on her child.

A moan from the nursery has Peter edging carefully around the room, not wanting Loki’s attention on him again while she looks like she will murder someone.

“Shit, shit,” Peter repeats as soon as he peeks through the doorway. He stumbles back a few steps, his heart racing. Okay, so Loki _had_ murdered someone. One body lay in the center of the room, blood pooled around his throat. The other is closer to the door. Peter can’t be sure but it looks like Loki cut his femoral artery.

The third man moans softly, attempting to crawl toward the door. He is the only one without a helmet. He lifts his head and Peter can only gape at him. There are two deep, ugly gashes across his face. Loki left the man alive, but she cut out his eyes. Well, not so much cut them out as ruined his eyes and the bridge of his nose beyond repair, but that’s what it looks like.

“Refr, Refr sweetheart, wake up.”

Peter looks back to Loki. For the moment his caution and shock are thrown to the wind as Loki’s cries grow more desperate. “Loki, let me help,” he says as he kneels in front of her.

“There was gas. His breathing was erratic, and then he just stopped.” Loki’s own breathing is ragged.

If what is in that nursery is what Loki does when she protects her kid, Peter has no desire to see what happens when she loses him. He reaches out for the baby. “Loki, I’m trying to help.”

Peter has to pry Refr from Loki’s grip, but it doesn’t take long before he places the baby on the coffee table, and is using his thumbs to administer compressions. “Come on, little guy.” Two breaths, more compressions. Peter is just about to give Refr two more breaths when miraculously the baby’s chest beings moving. It takes a minute before Refr’s breathing evens out, but he’s definitely breathing on his own again.

Peter leans back against the couch, letting out a relieved sigh. “Give me a petty criminal any day,” he mutters as Loki picks her baby up.

The sound of the stair well door opening catches his attention. Before he can even think of pulling his mask back down Natasha is looking right at him.

/

Natasha sneaks in a back door, one that Tony hadn’t put on the building’s blueprints, and has to be reached by climbing up two stories and going in a window. If Stark Tower has been infiltrated this is the “safest” place to enter.

The Widow moves silently up the floors. Everything looks normal, but it is all too quiet. She can tell there was something released in the air. Natasha shakes her head to clear away the bout of dizziness that hits her. It’s not bad, apparently there’s been enough time for it to mostly disperse, but others in the Tower might not be so lucky.

Coulson is the first she comes across. He is passed out in the middle of the common room area. It looks like whatever this was it took him out fast. When she is sure there are no infiltrators near Natasha goes to Coulson, allowing herself to breathe a sigh of relief when she feels a steady pulse.

She’s up swiftly. There are a limited number of things infiltrators would actually have to break into the Tower to steal. If they wanted the suit they’d go for Tony. The arc reactor that powers the building is at the base of the Tower on a separate security system that has not been touched so it’s not that. Any information on the Avengers would be easier to obtain by infiltrating SHIELD directly.

That leaves something in either Tony or Bruce’s lab, or Refr. The timing of the attack has Natasha thinking it is most likely the second.

The only way into Loki’s room with the elevator down is through the stair well. Natasha does not like that there is absolutely no cover once the door is opened, but there’s not much of a choice. She kicks open the door, gun raised, and sees Parker.

Well that wasn’t what she was expecting.

“Uh…”

“Nice spandex,” she says evenly. Her poker face hasn’t slipped for even a second.

Peter looks down at his body and curses. His attention immediately goes back to the former god he is kneeling next to when Loki draws in a ragged breath.

“Can you stay here? There are oxygen tanks in Mr. Stark’s lab. Ahhh,” he groans. “I can’t get in with JARVIS offline.”

“Basic operations are now running, Mr. Parker,” the AI answers.

“JARVIS, you have perfect timing!”

“Indeed.”

“Coulson is down in the common room. Get one to him as well,” Natasha says as Peter passes her.

“Right. Oh.” He pops his head back around the doorframe. “Don’t go in the nursery.”

/

The first thing Tony sees when he lands in front of the Tower is a handcuffed Loki being shoved into a SHIELD vehicle. “Coulson!” he calls out. The man gets into the passenger seat of the car without looking at him. Tony’s pretty sure it’s because Coulson was ignoring him and not because the man could not hear him.

“Mr. Stark…”

Tony turns around to see the new kid holding Refr. (What was his name again?) “What the hell is going on?” he snaps. His Tower has been attacked, he was forced to deal with Doombots, and now Fury has ordered Loki taken without his permission. And it’s not even noon yet. He’s angry and taking it out on the kid. Once he calms down he’ll be impressed with how well the kid took it.

“Some guys tried to take Refr. Loki, she uh-“

“She killed them Tony.” Natasha came to stand beside the kid. “Fury’s ordered her taken back to headquarters.”

“No! No, that is not okay!” he shouts. He would have continued to rant, but Refr’s face scrunches up at the noise and he beings to cry. Tony stares for a minute as the new recruit tries to calm him down. Refr has cried because of Tony before, but this, this time he’s crying _because_ of Tony. It’s his fault. This is something his father would do. Tony can’t afford to be his father.

He takes a deep breath before reaching out for his son. “Come here, Rudolph.” When Refr sees the metal of Tony’s suit, something completely new, he completely forgets he is suppose to be crying. “Let’s go get your mom, kid.”

“You’re really going to take your child to SHIELD HQ to negotiate the release of a former Norse god who threw you out the window?” Natasha asks.

“Well when you say it like that it sounds insane.”

/

There are very few people who will stand in the way of an angry Tony Stark, even when an angry Tony Stark is carrying a baby and has a baby bag slung over his shoulder. One of the people who would happens to be the Director of SHIELD. Fury is standing in front of the door leading to the holding cells, an unmovable obstacle in Tony’s path.

“This wasn’t part of the deal, Fury,” Tony snaps at the other man.

“She killed two people and severely injured a third,” Fury barks back. “You expect me to just fucking let that go?”

“She was protecting her child!” Said child buries his face in Tony’s shirt, sniffling softly. No one, not even his new favorite person Clint, could get him to stop fussing on the short trip to HQ.

Fury takes a step closer to Tony and lowers his voice. “I am letting you in because I want to know what the fuck happened. But you need to watch yourself, Stark. You wouldn’t want me to think you’ve been compromised.” He motions to the guards to open the doors and walks away, probably to some hidden control room where he can watch Tony’s exchange with Loki.

Loki’s head snaps up when she hears the door opens to her tiny cell. The only decoration is a cot which Loki is sitting on. “Give him to me.” She stood, reaching for her displeased son.

“He’s been fussy all morning,” Tony says as Loki goes back to the cot.

“He’s hungry. I did not have a chance to feed him before the attack.”

“I…should have thought of that.”

Loki just flashes him a look that says ‘oh course you should have.’ “What would your Director have you ask of me?”

Tony sets the bag on the floor then leans against the wall and folds his arm over his chest before answering. “I’m not here for him.”

“He just happens to have the same questions you do,” Loki finishes for him.

“What happened in there, Loki? You had to have known how SHIELD would react when you killed someone.”

Loki shushes her son while she unbuttons her shirt. “I was not worried about SHIELD at the time.”

Tony waits, but Loki doesn’t say anything more. “That doesn’t answer my question, Loki. I know you’re a fan of chaos and misdirection and all that, but if you don’t tell me I can get you out of here. You won’t see Refr ever again! Don’t you care about that?”

“Of course I care,” Loki says softly, dangerously. “The question is why do you care so much, Stark?”

It’s like a slap to the face, if only because it’s the second time in ten minutes someone has pointed out that he is starting to care a little too much for Loki. He attempts to swallow the block in his throat. “I don’t want to take your kid from you.”

“Hmm, how noble.”  Tony waits for her to continue. Despite what Fury thinks he does know how to shut up when it gets him something. “You wish to know what happened? Shall I give you a play by play then?” Tony can’t help but feel a little scared as Loki reverts to the craze creature that destroyed New York. “They came up behind me when I went to check on Refr. One came up to me, saying how they were there to take Refr. He dropped his guard, thinking I was no threat-“

Tony snorts. “That was a mistake.”

Loki stares at him with hard eyes before goes on with her story. “Yes, and he was stabbed through the throat for his mistake. His friends realized their mistake, but they didn’t move fast enough. While one went high with his weapon I went low and severed the artery in his leg. When I reached the third I tore off his helmet and took his eyes. I thought the angry man would appreciate having someone to question, and without his eyes he could not shoot me, or harm Refr.”

Tony takes a deep breath. “That’s a surprising amount of self control, coming from you anyways.”

“You wish to know why I allowed him to live.”

Tony bends down to retrieve the burp bib from the bag as Loki starts to button up her shirt. He lays Refr against his should, pacing the small space slowly. “Yeah. Honesty time, I would have killed ‘em all.” He is certain that if he listened hard enough he would be able to hear Fury grinding his teeth.

Loki leans back, holding her hands over her knees, and says slyly, “He said _she_ wanted him.”

Tony pauses in his pacing to stare at the former god. “ _She?_ So it wasn’t Doom.” The wheels in his head began turning overtime. “Unless Doom teamed up with someone. The attack on the Tower would need to be planned. It could be a coincidence that Doom attacked at the same time they did, he’s been doing that a lot lately. But I don’t believe that for a second. You have any idea who could have done this?”

Loki shakes her head. “I have enemies, if that’s what you’re asking, quite a few of them female. But no, none would have used such unskilled mortals in such a flawed plan.”

Refr finally burps and turns his head so he’s tucked under Tony’s chin, his fist curled into the billionaire’s shirt.

“I will not give up my freedom because I protected my child, Stark.”

Tony bends down to pick up the baby bag, and then rubs his son’s back gently. “No, no you won’t.”

/

“You can’t just go promising a murderer her freedom!” Fury all but screams at him when the Director enters the meeting room.

Tony keeps his eyes on Clint, who is currently holding Refr up in the air and spinning around in his chair. Refr is laughing like it’s the greatest thing in the world. “If you drop my kid I will stab you with your own arrows.”

“Yeah, yeah, man-whore.” But Clint lowers Refr so the baby is sitting on his lap, all smiles and happy baby noises. Tony would be happier about the archer taking a shine to his kid, he really would, if there wasn’t a bit of jealously getting in the way.

“Stark!”

“I heard you the first time,” Tony finally snaps back. “As far as I’m concerned Loki didn’t violate the terms of your agreement, therefore you had no right to take her.”

“She killed two people and severely harmed another.”

Tony turns to Fury, giving the Director his full attention. “I wasn’t lying when I told Loki I would kill them all. And you know what? Anyone else at this table would have killed them all as well if it was their kid, including Mr. Morals.” Tony points at Steve over his shoulder. “Yeah, it’s not the ideal situation, and we’re definitely taking the knives out of the kitchen as soon as we get back, but you couldn’t seriously expect her to not do something.”

“I agree with Tony.” Tony could hug Bruce. As soon as the meeting is over Tony is going to hug Bruce. “I didn’t like the idea of living with Loki, I still don’t, but she’s making an effort thanks to that kid. It doesn’t feel right to take that from her over this.”

Fury is quiet for a minute as he looks at each of the Avengers. “And the rest of you?”

Steve is the first to answer. “Maybe she’s tricking us, or using us, but…” He trails off, running a hand through his hair. “I’m not against her coming back.”

“I’d rather her be where I can watch her,” Natasha adds.

Everyone turns to Clint. The archer is pointedly ignoring them all by covering his face with his hands and making faces at Refr when he removes them. The baby laughs and grabs one of Clint’s hands, staring intensely at his fingers and comparing them to his own. “I wouldn’t lose sleep over that psycho being thrown into the deepest cell we have and throwing away the key.” He pokes the kid’s nose and smirks as Refr goes cross eyed. “But I’m not going to fault her for protecting her kid.”

Tony takes a deep breath, only just then realizing he had been holding it. “And we know how Thor would vote, so that makes it unanimous.”

Fury looks like he wants to shoot every single one of them. His jaw is so tight Tony is surprised it doesn’t break when he opens his mouth. “I can’t believe I’m doing this again. Fine, you idiots want her so bad you can have her. But anything like this happens again, _anything_ , and it’s not just her ass I’m nailing to the wall.”

/

Natasha and Clint stay behind when the others leave with Loki. There’s still one thing to take care of: the surviving infiltrator. They watch together from behind two way glass. The infiltrator has had his eyes bandaged and he’s been pumped full of painkillers, but he’s still conscious enough to understand what is going on.

Fury himself enters a few minutes later. The man’s head turns sharply as if he has forgotten that he can no longer see.

“Please,” the man pleads before Fury can even ask him a question. “Please, I can’t tell you anything. She’ll kill me!”

“And who is she?” Fury asks in a deadpan voice.

“No! No, I can’t!” The man pulls at his hair, knuckles white. “She said it would be a simple job, in and out! We were just supposed to watch out for the Avengers, not some psycho, knife wielding bitch! God, she was so fast. Jeff just went down, and St-“

The man’s words are choked off suddenly. His back straightens and he throws his head back in a silent scream. He starts foaming at the mouth like a rabid dog. It doesn’t take more than a few seconds for an ugly sound to form in his throat and the foam to turn red as blood mixes with it. He shakes violently before slumping in the chair, dead.

“Jesus Christ,” Clint whispers. The whole thing is over so fast Fury didn’t even have time to call for medical.

“Magic,” Natasha theorizes, still the perfect picture of calm.

“Loki’s?”

Natasha just shrugs. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I somehow managed to get this chapter done to post on time today. I do apologize for any grammar mistakes. I rushed a bit at the end, so if you see anything please tell! 
> 
> And I know, I know. I said I would get to Thor finally in this chapter, but I added a couple scenes and the chapter was already 1,500 words longer than the others by the time I decided it needed to end. Please don't hate me!
> 
> One last thing. Some of you may have noticed that the rating went up. I decided to do that just to be safe. There is slight smut in this chapter, but I'm starting to grow more confident writing it so there will be more of it in later chapters.

“Bruce, you are wonderful. Never leave me,” Tony sighs dramatically when Bruce hands him a sandwich. He had cut it into triangles which always made it more delicious. Tony would have to conduct a scientific experiment at some point to find out why. That was definitely something he could pull Bruce in on as well.

Bruce shakes his head and hands Loki a sandwich as well, accepting her thanks with more grace. She eats with one hand and cradles Refr with the other.

“They didn’t do anything to you, did they?” he asks. Bruce had told Tony that Loki appeared to have fully recovered from her birth complications, but Bruce can’t help wanting to take care of the Tower’s occupants when they need him. (Not that he can’t be scarily vindictive also.)

“Of course not. Why would they?” Loki asks, seemingly genuinely confused. That tells Tony immediately that she is anything but innocent.

“Well Fury was all for torturing you the last time we arrested you.”

Loki turns those wide eyes on Tony. It’s an appearance so out of place on her face. “Who says I was arrested?”

Tony shares a look with Bruce before answering. “The handcuffs and the cell said it rather well.”

“I was restrained because Agent Coulson was concerned about my reaction to leaving Refr behind.”

“And the cell?” Bruce asks slowly.

Tony figures it out when a deliberate grin spreads over Loki’s face. “An experiment, nothing more.” And Tony had fallen for it. Fury had wanted to see if his connection to Loki had compromised him. Loki had most likely gone along with it for curiosity’s sake. No wonder they had both questioned him on it. She had never truly been in danger of confinement.

“I’m an idiot,” Tony moaned. “And that is the only time you’ll hear me say that!”

“This realm has greatly overestimated your genius.”

“Thank you for your input, princess,” Tony responds sarcastically. “You realize I’m the one sticking my neck out for you?”

The smirk fades from her face but does not completely turn into a frown. “Your reputation with the wrathful man had not been damaged any more than it already was. If anything it has put me in better standing with him by showing that I am willing to cooperate.”

“She does have a point,” Bruce says after he grows tired of watching Tony glare at Loki. “Granted, I’m not exactly happy you tricked us.” He emphasizes the statement with a glare of his own. “You have to realize SHIELD will throw you to the dogs without a second thought if it gains them something.”

Loki nods. “I know. I did what I did because it gained us something as well.”

Tony gets up to pour himself a drink. He needs one after today. “When did you become part of the us?”

Okay, from the looks Bruce and Loki are giving him that was the wrong thing to say. He’s been doing too much of that the past few weeks for his liking.

“I see,” Loki answers with narrowed eyes. She stands, cradling Refr to her. “It is late. I shall retire for the evening.”

Tony watches her go before glancing over at Bruce. “You know you have to go after her, right?” the scientist tells him.

Tony sighs and downs his drink. “Yeah, I’m going, I’m going.”

/

“Do you have need of something?” Loki asks when Tony leans against the nursery doorframe. (He has to hand it to SHIELD, they cleaned up fast.) She didn’t exactly snap at him, but her voice is nowhere near kind and welcoming.

“Look,” Tony sighs again, running a hand through his hair,” I’m not sorry for what I said down there, but I admit I phrased it horribly.” Loki says nothing so Tony continues to ramble on. “It was hard enough for me to call these guys teammates. You saw us when we first got together.” He breathes easier when Loki smiles at that. “I don’t like being tricked, and that stunt did nothing to ender you to the team.”

“I told you-“

“No, seriously, I know you like the sound of your own voice, but let me finish. I get it, I do. Don’t like it, but I do, and as soon as I have some time to calm down I won’t even be angry about it. But seriously, if you ever want to be included in the us, don’t pull something like that again, at least not without telling us first. Deal?”

Loki changes Refr into his pajamas before she looks up at him. “Very well, but I will repeat what I told you before. As long as Refr is in your care I will do what I can to aid you.”

Her attention goes back to Refr so Tony doesn’t answer. Loki places him in the crib and stares down at him for a minute. When she finally walks out of the nursery she motions for Tony to follow her, closing the door behind the billionaire.

She goes to the kitchen (now knife free) and puts a kettle on the stove. “Peter saved Refr.”

“Yeah, Natasha told me on the way to HQ. I underestimated the kid. That red and blue spandex is something else though.”

“She told you that as well then?”

“Nope, JARVIS did.”

They fall into silence. By the time Loki pours her tea and is sipping it thoughtfully Tony can’t hold back anymore. “Can I ask you something?”

“Must be delicate if you are asking for permission.”

That’s as good as a yes to him. “When you fell…” He trails off. He’s doing that thing with the wording again.

Loki’s hands tighten around her cup. “You saw it, the darkness in the void between worlds. The only things that exist within it are nightmares.”

“And that’s what found you, this guy who is leading the Chitauri. You think he’s a nightmare.”

“He is so much worse than that,” Loki manages to say evenly, even though her grip on the cup is tight enough to turn her knuckles white. “Why do you ask?”

Tony shrugs. “It’s just been featuring in my dreams recently.”

Loki lets out an ‘mmm,’ but there’s so much more behind it. Loki understands. She has nightmares of that darkness as well. He had never told anyone of what he had seen when he went through the portal. Pepper had asked him once, just once, but he had not possessed the words to tell her. But he didn’t need to tell Loki. She knew. She knew so much better than he did.

It is only now Tony realizes that he has moved closer to Loki. She had placed the cup on the counter and now their hands are only a hair’s width apart. Tony takes a deep breath, the same mistake he had made the first time they’d been in this position. Loki still smells of holly, and evergreens, and fresh, clean snow. She smells like fucking Christmas.

Tony didn’t even know he had moved until Loki is kissing him back. Her fingers are gripping his hair tightly, holding him close. It hurts, but it feels so damn good. He finds his tongue in her mouth as he pushes her back against the counter. There’s something strange about her tongue, almost too smooth…and then Loki shifts her hips against his and his pants are becoming uncomfortably tight.  He’s wanted this ever since she came, hell ever since that supposed dream, and every ounce of passion he has held back is being released in that kiss.

They break apart for air and his mind clears just enough for him to step away from her. “No, no, absolutely not, no.” He maneuvers around the counter, walking backwards toward the elevator. “Shit,” he says, the slightest bit of hysteria creeping into his voice. He knew he was attracted to Loki, but that, whatever that was, because it had certainly been more than a kiss, had completely snuck up on him. “You wouldn’t have stopped me. You’d have let me take it as far as I wanted.” And they both know how far that is.

She looks like she wants to devour him. She probably does. “I would not mind having you for a lover.”

Shit. “Shit,” he repeats out loud. “This, you and me,” he points between them, “can’t happen. I’ve got Pepper. Fuck, she’s the closest thing to a friend you have in this Tower.”

Loki says nothing, just staring at him with that hungry gaze. He wants to leap back over that counter. He wants to kiss her again, and then do so much more.

He needs to get out of there before he does something he’ll regret. He gets to the elevator, regaining some of that famous Tony Stark composure. He hits the button for his floor at the same moment another realization hits him. He rushes back into Loki’s living room, the doors hitting his shoulders in their attempt to close. “What the hell is up with your tongue?”

Loki smirks cruelly before opening her mouth. She frames the underside of her tongue between white teeth, revealing the rune that had been placed there. Tony doesn’t need to be told what it means.

“Lies,” he breaths out. That explains so much. “Odin took away your ability to lie.”

“My mind, my lies, and my magic,” she sneers, “the three things that make me who I am, and Odin took two of them from me.”

“You gave up all that for Refr?” Tony can’t help but be a bit amazed.

“Of course. He is my child.” Her smile is bittersweet as she places the cup in the sink. “Go to bed, Stark, unless you plan on coming to mine.”

He doesn’t flee. It is absolutely not fleeing. And he didn’t even talk to her about her Christmas present information.

/

Peter is the first to speak when Natasha finishes telling them about the third intruder. “Well that’s…gross.”

“That’s one word for it.” Bruce pinches the bridge of his nose and takes a deep breath. “You think Loki might actually still have magic?”

“I don’t think so,” Peter speaks up before Clint or Natasha can answer.

Clint glares at him. “Care to elaborate, kid?”

“If she had any magic she would have used it to save Refr. You didn’t see her. She was scared. You might not like her, but she’s not going to sacrifice her child to keep that secret. Loki had no way of knowing I’d know what to do in that situation, so you can’t say she knew he’d be saved.”

The three Avengers stand in silence for a few minutes. Clint finally breaks it with a huff as he sinks heavily onto the couch. “It’s weird thinking she can care for someone besides herself.”

“We’re just going to have to get used to it. It doesn’t look like she’s going anywhere for quite some time.”

“If that’s the case,” Natasha interjects, “then we are almost definitely dealing with another magic user besides Doom.”

“I hate magic.”

/

_She moans obscenely as she’s impaled on his cock. His chest is pressed against her back, one hand on her hip, the other kneading her breast. One of Loki’s hands move from the counter to twist in his hair just like when they kissed. She moves her hips against his, a silent demand for him to move. And he does. That tight, wet heat is fantastic. He can’t believe he has denied himself this for so long._

_There’s a spot on her neck he remembers being extra sensitive from the last time they did this. He kisses it softly causing her to groan, then racks his teeth lightly over the skin. Loki’s fingers tighten in his hair and he nips hard. “Tony, harder.”_

_He gives her neck one last nip before the hand on her breast moves to her hip, holding her in place as he complies with her demand. “Tony, I’m-“_

Tony wakes with a start, still painfully hard. Pepper is asleep beside him, and doesn’t that just make him feel guilty. Pepper has been good to him and here he is dreaming of fucking another woman. Granted they haven’t slept together since Loki arrived. Actually they hadn’t had sex for about a week before that, but that is no excuse.

He slips out of bed, down the hall, and to the elevator, pressing the button for his lab. Somehow it just doesn’t seem right to take care of himself in his own shower when Pepper is only a few feet away. The lab shower will have to do.

/

Peter groans as his alarm clock, a.k.a. JARVIS, tells him it is time to get up. “It’s a Sunday,” he moans, rolling over and pulling the covers over his head.

“Sir has asked for you in his lab. I would not suggest keeping him waiting; otherwise he might forget why he wanted you in the first place.”

Peter blinks as he pushes the covers off. He has always admired Tony Stark’s innovation, and had been excited to move into the same building with him. But Mr. Stark had been distracted during Peter’s stay, not that he could blame him. He’d be distracted too if an alien showed up and he suddenly had to take care of a baby. “What time is it?” he asks as he literally rolls off the bed.

“5: 46a.m.”

Peter groans. “Why is he even up this early? This isn’t even morning. It’s ungodly, that’s what it is.”

“You will find Mr. Stark is incapable of keeping a regular sleep schedule.”

Peter responds by groaning again.

Somehow he manages to find a t-shirt and a pair of jeans (with a lot of help from JARVIS), and stumble into the elevator. As much as he wants to talk to Tony Stark properly he can’t muster up enough energy to do more than shuffle into the lab.

“Sir, Peter Parker is here.”

Tony looks up from what appears to be mini robotic horse with way too many legs. “Good. Now, where did I put it?” He gets up and goes to the other side of the lab looking for something. “What’d you do with it, DUM-E?” he asks the robot when it comes up behind him. It responds by whirring sadly.

“You left it by the blow torch, sir.”

Tony scratches his head as he makes his way over to the table the blow torch is sitting on. “What’s it doing over here?”

“I have no idea, sir.”

“We’re going to have to talk about your level of sass.”

“I do not know what you mean.”

“Uh-huh. Ha! Found it!” Tony turns back to Peter, waving a card at him. “Here, for you.”

Peter recognizes the card instantly. It is the one Mr. Stark handed out to the Avengers when they first moved in. “You’ll be able to issue the assemble call if you need to. It’ll also give you access to the rest of the floors, including the main lab.”

Peter is speechless. The R&D floors are supposed to be a scientist’s candy land. Gwen is going to freak out when she hears about this. “Why?”

Stark studies him for a moment. “You handled yourself better than anyone expected yesterday. You’re still a probationary member, but you’ve proved you deserve some perks. Prove you can do something useful in that lab and I might give you your own.”

He is absolutely giddy. He can’t wait to check out the main lab. “Thank you.”

Stark smirks and nods. “All right, get out of here. Go play.”

All traces of fatigue are gone when Peter races back to the elevator. “Grab some breakfast first!” Stark shouts at him. Peter is about to respond he doesn’t need it, but his stomach growls loudly and settles that argument before it begins.

/

Loki sighs but sits up in bed when JARVIS wakes her. It is finally Christmas, and thankfully things have gone back to a somewhat normal routine. The only thing that had truly changed was Stark’s awkward avoidance of her. She had been expecting it, and had been glad to give him time alone with Refr, just so long as he is now spending time with his son. Although it also meant that Barton is starting to spend time with her son as well. She is not exactly sure how she feels about that, but far be it from her to deny her son a willing defender.

“How many of the runes on my wrist have you been able to translate for Stark?” she asks the voice as she opens her closet.

After a moment the voice responds with, “I am not allowed to divulge that information to you.”

Loki lets out a long suffering sigh. “Come now, watcher. If I am to give Stark information I must know where to start from. Do not make me waste my time and his by repeating what he already knows.”

There’s another moment of silence before the AI relents. “So far only the runes shift, natural, strength, path, and lie have been translated.”

She admits to herself that she is slightly impressed. Loki had not been expecting the AI to have already translated that many. “I see, but you are still missing the key pieces of the puzzle.”

“And you are willing to give them?”

Loki smirks when she finds the dress she has been searching for. It is formal, a deep green, and maybe just slightly too flashy for the casual gathering that will take place downstairs, but Loki likes it and she is seizing the chance to finally wear it.

“I am,” she finally answers. “I find it rather fun to watch your master scurry around.”

“There are other forms of entertainment available in this Tower.”

“Of course there are, but I have finished watching all available episodes of the Doctor.”

/

Pepper manages to drag Tony out of his lab for breakfast. He’s glad she did when he enters the kitchen and is met with an assortment of wonderful smells. Steve is piling freshly made waffles onto a plate. He sets them on the table where they join scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, crepes, cinnamon rolls, biscuits, hash browns, fresh fruit, and a rather large selection of jam.

Clint is already seated, scooping large spoonfuls of egg onto his plate, a piece of toast clutched between his teeth.

“Clint, if you take all the eggs I will Hulk out, and there will be a Hawkeye shaped hole in the wall.” Obviously Bruce has not had his tea yet this morning.

The archer looks up at Bruce, takes one more spoonful and sets the plate down. “I need ketchup.”

Steve gets the bottle from the fridge and hands it to Clint, who immediately proceeds to empty it over his eggs.

“That’s disgusting,” Tony tells him, grabbing a piece of bacon.

Clint responds by shoveling a generous amount into his mouth and letting out a loud moan of pleasure.

A beep from his phone distracts Tony. It’s a text from JARVIS. People tend to forget with his boisterous personality that Tony can be sneaking when he wants to, and that includes having JARVIS text him when he has something to tell Tony that Tony might not want others to hear.

**Present from Miss Liesmith.**

Once he reads it the screen flashes and the text is replaced with a picture of the runes on Loki’s wrists. Translations have been written next to each of them.

Tony feels the grin spread wide across his face. With everything that has happened he has not had time to work on the mystery of Loki’s seal. One is form/shape, one means fire, another ice—

Pepper takes his phone and slips it into her pocket. Tony looks at his empty hand before whining pitifully at her. Pepper just shakes her head as she spills blueberries onto her waffles. “I know that look. You can do science after.”

“I assume that means my gift arrived successfully.” Tony looks up to see Loki holding Refr still as Steve places a tiny Santa hat on the baby’s head.

“Come here, kid.” Clint takes Refr from Loki and sits him on his lap, holding some pointless one-sided conversation with him.

Loki takes the remaining empty seat between Natasha and Steve. Tony tries very hard not to think about how good she looks in that dress.

“What present?” Steve asks seriously, slipping into Captain America mode.

“Don’t worry, Steve. It’s nothing dangerous.” Tony’s reassurance is offset by Loki’s grin. “Stop trying to give the old guy a heart attack,” he mockingly scolds her.

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

“When I figure it out I’ll tell you.”

“That is not reassuring,” Clint pauses just long enough in his conversation with Refr to point out.

“Just eat your food.”

“Guys,” Pepper interjects, “it’s Christmas, don’t fight.”

Peter suddenly races into the kitchen, trying to pull on a coat at the same time.

“Where are you going?”

“Oh.” He looks at Tony as if he is surprised anyone is in the kitchen. “Um, I’m supposed to spend the day with my aunt. I’m actually supposed to be there now.”

“But we have presents.”

“Tony,” Steve says sternly. “Go Peter. We’ll make sure that Tony doesn’t try to claim your presents before you get back.”

Peter nods his thanks with a smile before slipping out.

 

When he is too stuffed to move Pepper insists they go to the living room to open presents. He groans and holds his hand out to her. “Help me up, Pep.”

His CEO rolls her eyes, but she grabs his hand and pulls anyways.

Pepper sits on the couch next to Loki, leaving Tony no choice but to sit on her other side. Natasha has claimed his favorite overly padded chair, and Clint sits at her feet. Bruce has made himself comfortable in a chair close to Tony, while Coulson helps Steve sort and pass out the presents.

Steve picks up a rather large box wrapped in green paper. As soon as he reads the tag he looks sharply at Clint. “Clint, is this-“

“It’s nothing dangerous,” he parrots Tony’s words from earlier.

Steve doesn’t look convinced but he hands the box to…Loki. Okay, now Tony sees why he is worried. Tony leans over Pepper, trying to get a better look even as Loki hands Refr off to Pepper. She takes the box from Steve, her face carefully neutral. She takes off the top of the box and immediately looks confused. “I do not understand,” she says, turning to Pepper.

Pepper peers over and bites her lip to keep from laughing. Steve, still standing in front of her, gives an exasperated sigh. “Clint!”

“What is it?” Tony asks, unable to lean over anymore without laying on Refr.

“It is a box of coal.”

Tony starts laughing. Refr looks up at him and attempts to mimic the noise. Clint looks ridiculously pleased with himself. Natasha shakes her head but there is a small smirk on her lips. Bruce doesn’t seem to react, but Tony can see the slightest bit of amusement in his eyes.

“That’s a little mean, Clint,” Pepper admonishes him, but not severely.

It is Natasha who explains it to Loki. “Coal is given to children who have been naughty during the year.”

Everyone besides Tony pauses to watch Loki’s reaction. A smirk slowly spreads across her features, because Loki does happen to be able to take a joke. “I see. I did misbehave somewhat this year.”

Clint scoffs. “You can say that again.”

“Anyways,” Steve interrupts. He goes back to handing out presents. Steve receives some of the original Captain America comics from Tony. Natasha gets bath salts from Pepper, which she actually seems to appreciate. Bruce bought Clint the pair of sunglasses the archer had been eyeing for months now. And Coulson finally received his signed Captain America cards from Steve.

And Loki actually receives one more present, this one from Steve. She opens it and lets out a happy laugh. Tony ignores the skip his heart tries to do. “It is a robe.” She pulls it from the box to show Pepper. It is cotton and longer than the one Loki has been using. Tony doubts Loki will wear it, but she does thank Steve nonetheless.

“All right, my present now.”  Tony goes around the back of the tree to retrieve the present for Refr that he hid there. “Might want some room for this,” he says as he kneels far enough away from Loki to allow her to slide onto the floor. Pepper hands Refr down to her.

Tony pulls out each robot out, placing them almost reverently onto the carpet. As soon as the mini Sleipnir is revealed Loki goes silent and rigid. Then Fenrir comes out and there are tears in her eyes. Hela, wearing her cowl and sitting upon a throne is the third figure Tony pulls out. And lastly, Jörmungandr. While the other figures are about eight inches tall, Jörmungandr is a foot long. As soon as he joins his siblings the robots begin to move. Refr looks on with wide eyes, releasing a sequel of glee when his new toys move.

“I thought he should know his siblings,” Tony says.

Loki doesn’t answer, but nods her head sharply. Tony can tell she doesn’t trust herself to speak at the moment. The mini Jörmungandr slithers towards her and she reaches out to stroke its head with tentative fingers.

Refr suddenly twist in Loki’s arms so he is facing Clint. The archer had scooted forward to get a better view of the robots. The baby sneezes loudly, his little head jerking back from the force of it.

And everyone freezes.

Looking at Clint Loki goes ridged again, this time out of fear. Because Clint’s dark blue shirt has suddenly turned purple. Not completely purple, but there are splotches of color as if someone had thrown paint on the archer. Clint pulls at the collar of his shirt and the color spills off onto his neck. “This isn’t toxic or something is it?”

“What just happened?” Steve asks.

Tony knows. He looks to Loki. She is staring at him with true fear, clutching Refr to her tightly. “Magic. Refr has magic.”

/

The celebration is much more subdued after that. Loki curls up in a chair with Refr and refuses to speak to anyone. Coulson goes off to call Fury. When he comes back he informs them that agents have been sent to wait by the Bifrost sight just in case. Tony doesn’t think it’s going to be a ‘just in case.’ He’s sure by the end of the day there will be Asgardians on Midgard again.

Bruce stays in his chair, keeping an eye on Loki. The others journey slowly into the kitchen to talk without disturbing her. Tony stays near the entryway so he can still see the fallen god and his son. Clint surprises everyone by playing peek-a-boo with Refr, bouncing around Loki’s chair and popping up from the sides or behind it to make Refr laugh. Loki actually seems to relax slightly, glad that Refr is not sharing her anxiety.

Coulson’s phone rings and everyone freezes. They only hear one side one side of the conversation. “Coulson…Yes…No…You told them it would be pointless?” Tony’s heart drops at that. He knows the Asgardians are on their way. “No…All right…We’ll be ready for them…Understood.”

He hangs up and confirms what everyone fears. “There are two Asgardians on their way here.”

Loki, to everyone’s surprise, is the first to speak. She had moved from her chair to the kitchen entryway. “Which ones?”

“Tyr and Balder,” Coulson answers flatly.

Loki hands Refr to Tony and crumples into a kitchen chair.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty dialogue heavy, so yeah, just letting you know.
> 
> Also this chapter contains Loki/OC, but this is the only time it's really pertinent to the story so I haven't tagged it. If anyone think I should let me know and I will do so.
> 
> Some of you may have noticed I added this story to a series. I wasn't going to announce it until I reached the end of the story (because I'm mean like that), but after the wonderful support I received for the last chapter I decided to be nice for a change. There will be three full length stories with two one shots in between. I hope this is taken as good news...

Despite what some people think, Clint is not an idiot. After the whole Loki incident he had done his homework. He knows who Tyr and Balder are. He knows Balder has the titles of ‘kind’ and ‘gentle,’ but he does not see how he got them. His instincts are telling him the guy is trouble, and they would save themselves a good deal of it if he just shot him.

Okay, it’d probably cause a shit storm. That doesn’t mean his fingers aren’t itching for an arrow or tightening around his bow. And no, he hadn’t geared up to protect Loki. He had done it to protect Refr. He isn’t going to blame the kid for his parent’s failings.

That was pretty much the consensus after Coulson hung up. Steve had ordered them to grab their gear but not to fully suit up. They are going to put up a fight if the Asgardians try to take Refr, and only then. They are not to start a fight themselves. Steve and Coulson had moved the couch so it could be easily surrounded and defended in case Loki needs to take Refr to safety. Bruce led her back into the living room, sitting with her. While they wait Refr falls asleep in her lap. He will go with her if worse comes to worst. Tony doesn’t mind him hulking out, he would just prefer he not do so in the Tower.

And so they had taken up their positions. Clint stands in one corner of the room where he can use the bookcase for cover. His bow is in hand but all his arrows remain in his quiver. Natasha has claimed the opposite corner, hidden within the shadow of the tree. They won’t even know she is there if Tony and Steve can somehow convince them to leave. Tony and Steve stand on either side of the couch. Tony’s travel suit sits at his feet, but the right glove is already on his hand. Steve’s shield sits by his feet within easy reach. Coulson stands slightly behind him. He’ll use the couch for cover if he has to.

Then Tyr and Balder arrive, and Clint doesn’t like either of them. Especially Balder. Clint makes it a habit not to like anyone who looks at a kid with that much hate in their eyes. (Which is also contributing to the whole ‘how’d you get the title of kind?’ question.) As soon as the elevator doors had opened the brunette’s eyes had sought out Loki and her child. Clint is pretty sure he’s never seen anyone’s emotions flip flop as fast as Balder’s did then, from obsession to loathing in under a second. Okay, so the way he looks at Loki is creepy too. From everyone else’s small shifts toward their weapons Clint knows they have seen it as well.

It’s off to a really great start.

“Man of Iron.” Balder nods his head in greeting. “We thank you for allowing us access to your home.”

“You would have shoved your way in here anyways.”

“Tony,” Steve hisses under his breath.

“No!” Tony turns to snap at the blond. “These bastards are here for my son. Well you know what?” Tony turns back to the Asgardians. “You’re not getting him, so you might as well leave now.”

“I’m afraid we cannot do that,” Tyr responds. His voice is raspy, as if it has not been used often. “We are under orders from the All Father to bring the child and Loki back with us.”

That catches them off guard. “And Loki?”

Balder nods. “Yes. If her child is not here there is no reason for Loki to remain. She will come home with us.” To Clint ‘kind’ Balder seems a little too happy about that.

“Fuck that.” The Asgardians aren’t scared and they should be. Clint has seen Tony pissed off before, but this is Tony angry. When Tony gets angry he has a tendency to do things like build a robotic suit of armor and kill everyone who made him mad in the first place. “They both stay. My kid is an American citizen. You take him and it’s kidnapping, a hostile action against the American populace.”

“Do you really think we care about your mortal laws?”

Balder places a hand on Tyr’s arm to hold him back. “Remember, these are Thor’s friends. He would be rather upset with you if you did anything to hurt them.” Tyr scowls but relaxes.

And then Balder turns to Loki. Clint sees Natasha slide her gun out of its holster. She keeps it lowered, but she’s more than ready to deal some damage. “Loki.” The way he sighs her name makes Clint gag. “Do you not wish to return home?”

He was just thinking the tension couldn’t grow thicker. Leave it to Loki to prove him wrong. He’s pretty sure during the long silence Loki lets reign that Tony is holding his breath. “Asgard is no longer my home,” she finally answers.

Tony audibly releases the breath he had been holding, proving Clint’s suspicions. “I think you should leave now.”

Balder sighs and shakes his head. “You do not understand-“

“I understand perfectly.” And now, if the way Balder steps back ever so slightly is any indication, they are beginning to realize that Tony might actually be a threat. “You came here for nothing. You go back and tell the _All Father_ there are people in this world that will fight and die to protect Refr. And as long as he is here Loki stays as well.”

Balder looks like someone just insulted his mother. His eyes are absolutely blazing as they focus on the inventor. “I can see we are at an impasse.”

“Yes, we are,” Steve answers stiffly. He leans down to pick up his shield. Clint takes it as a signal to slip an arrow out of his quiver. Tony raises his glove, the familiar buzz of the repulsor powering up fills the room. “You should leave.”

Balder starts to open his mouth at the same moment JARVIS decides to make an announcement. “Sir, Mr. Odinson and Doctor Foster have just entered the building and are on their way up.”

“Thor’s here?” It is obvious Tony doesn’t know how to feel about that. To be fair, Balder and Tyr don’t look like they do either.

“So,” Clint drawls, drawing everyone’s attention to him, “we just going to stand here awkwardly waiting for him?”

“Looks like it,” Tony answers with a not entirely carefree shrug.

They don’t wait long. (Tony’s elevators are rather fast, maybe dangerously so.) “My friends!” Thor shouts as soon as the doors open. Doctor Foster is almost completely hidden behind him, leaning against the wall like she might be sick.

“Brother,” Balder says carefully. “Why are you here?”

Thor goes solemn, focusing on Balder. “I am here to send you home, Balder.”

Balder nor Tyr respond, but from the looks they give Thor there seems to be a silent conversation taking place. Tyr at one point even looks to Loki whose eyes narrow immediately. He releases a low growl and turns to Balder. “We shall leave and inform the All Father of this.”

“Do so,” Thor commands. Clint is rather impressed. He has seen Thor as the feared Asgardian warrior, but this is the first time he truly sees him as a Prince. “Even if my father decides to forget his promise, I shall keep it for him.”

“You would choose these mortals over your family?”

“Loki is my family,” he responds with quickly. “I have wronged him-” he pauses for a second as he glances at the Trickster,”-her in this before. I shall not do so again.”

Balder takes a deep breath. “He will not let it end here. We will be sent back.”

“Any time,” Tony says sardonically. Even if they don’t understand his real meaning the glare sends it home.

Balder moves past Thor, bowing slightly to Jane before entering the elevator. Tyr tries to say something else to Thor in a hushed tone, but the prince cuts him off with a shake of his head. Everyone breathes a sigh of relief when the doors close behind them.

Everyone besides Loki. That is the moment she selects to freak out.

 

Tony let out a sigh of relief when the two Asgardians left. And then Thor takes a few steps toward Loki, and for some reason he doesn’t think it will be a very happy reunion. He is proven right when Loki growls at her brother. “Stay away from him.”

“Loki, I-“

“No! You expect me to trust you with my child?” She gives a sharp, mirthless laugh that causes Thor to flinch. “You have as much of my children’s blood on your hands as Odin!”

Tony waits for Thor to deny it, which is why he probably could have been knocked over with a feather when Thor responds, “You’re right. I have wronged you and your children. I regret that it has taken me so long to realize it. But, sister-“

“I am not your sister!” Loki shouts at him. Refr wakes with a whine at the noise. “There is such a thing as too little too late, Thor. You mocked my tears when my mortal children were taken from me. You congratulated Tyr when he chained Fenrir. When I was raped and impregnated by a _horse_ , all so Asgard could have its damn wall, you laughed! And you continued laughing when Sleipnir was ripped from my arms! You took Jörmungandr from me yourself to throw into Midgard’s oceans. Do you remember what you said to me then, _brother?”_ The word is venom in her mouth.

“Yes, Loki. I do, and I regret it with all my heart.”

“Tell that to Jör,” she snaps. “He was a child, and he was scared. He did nothing wrong, and yet you called him a monster.”

“Loki.” Bruce, still sitting beside her, places a hand on her shoulder. “I think we should go upstairs. Refr is upset.”

It is like someone turned on a light switch. The former god immediately goes from angry to concerned. She rocks Refr gently, but he has already started to softly cry. Bruce helps her up. His hand never leaves her shoulder, guiding her out of the room.

There’s an awkward silence no one once to break, so of course Tony is the one to do so. “So, Thor, long time no see. How’s it been?”

/

“Here big guy,” Tony says as he half hands half throws a beer to Thor. Thor pops the top off and drains most of the drink in one go. “So,” he continues after a moment of watching Thor sulk, “that was harsh.”

“But true. I did do all the things Loki accused me of. That is why I am here. I will help her protect this child. I do not expect it to earn me Loki’s forgiveness, but I wish to show her that in this I can change.” Thor pauses to finish off the beer, taking another when Tony hands it to him. “I am not attempting to excuse Loki’s actions. What she did cannot be excused, but I feel responsible for pushing her so far.”

Tony pours himself a glass of scotch, using the moment to form his thoughts. “Look, I don’t know the full story of what happened between you two, but you’re here and you’re trying. Loki is going to rant and rave at you, you know that better than I do. Show her you’re serious about this and wear her down, because no amount of words will have the same effect.”

Thor nods, keeping his eyes on the beer in his hands. He leans his elbow against Tony’s private bar so he has a view of the room while still looking at Tony. “You seem to know my sister’s mind rather well.”

“You’re not going to hit me with your hammer, are you?” Tony cringes ever so slightly. He deliberately ignores Thor’s not so hidden meaning.

Thor chuckles softly, which actually isn’t all the soft since it is Thor. It’s a laugh like distant thunder after the storm has passed coming from deep within his chest. Tony rather likes it. It’s the type of laugh that makes it hard not to smile along. “No, I will not. Heimdall has been keeping me informed about her condition and he says she seems to have settled in rather comfortably given the circumstances.”

Tony quirks an eyebrow and thinks it over, nodding his head a few times in confirmation. “It could’ve been worse.”

“I fear with me here it might become worse.”

“She’ll just have to deal with it. I’m not throwing you out because she throws a temper tantrum.”

Thor smiles at him. “Thank you, friend Stark.”

Another silence falls between them as they finish their drinks. Thor places the empty bottle on the bar and pushes off it. “I think I shall see how Lady Jane is settling in.”

“Ah,” Tony lets out as Thor begins to walk away. “Okay, this is probably not the best question to ask you right now, and I know Loki has that seal on her tongue…”

“The seal on Loki’s tongue is imperfect,” Thor states when Tony trails off. “It only stops lies that pass over her tongue. You should not underestimate the damage Loki can still cause with lies of omission.”

“So, those things she said about her kids just now…and when she was in labor, those were all true?”

Thor sighs and walks back over to the bar. “She believes them to be, yes.”

“I feel like I’m going to need another drink for this,” Tony says and pours himself another glass of scotch.

Thor sighs again before he begins. He speaks slowly, choosing his words carefully. “You know the legend of Ragnarok, do you not?” When Tony nods he continues. “Loki and I are actually rather young in this cycle, only just over 1,000 years old.”

“That’s young?”

Thor smirks, the action invoking a completely different emotion from when Loki does so. “Yes, very young. Each time we are reborn there are always a few things we remember, but they are hazy, as if you are trying to remember a dream. The exceptions to this are my father and Loki, and possibly Heimdall. Anyways, my father remembers each cycle as if it were yesterday. Loki,” he sighs softly, “Loki remembers her children, every single one she has sired or birthed. She remembers their births, holding them in her arms, and then having them ripped away from her by death.”

Tony generally considers himself someone who understands things normal people cannot. But that, he has trouble even wrapping his mind around the concept, let alone the effect it would have upon a person. No wonder Loki is as unstable as she is.

“The myths about her immortal children are actually true, but Hela is her oldest. From what my father told me Hela was born during one of the earliest cycles, almost beyond his memory. Ever since she has been returned to life in her adult body. Fenrir, Jör, and Sleipnir, they have been born to her in each cycle, and each time I have done nothing when they were taken.”

The blond god hangs his head in shame. Tony reaches across the bar to pat his shoulder reassuringly. “It’s okay, Point Break. That’s not who you are anymore.”

“No, no it is not. Perhaps I could also use a drink for this. Something stronger this time.”

Something Tony can understand. He pulls out a bottle of whiskey and slides it down the bar. “Here, try this.”

Thor throws his head back as he downs a generous amount. “Better.”

“So…Odin?”

“I will not deny that he has…eliminated some of Loki’s offspring, but not as many as she thinks. I do not remember many of them, but I can tell you the story of Ao if you wish.”

Ao, one of the children that had died during the Black Death. Tony takes and deep breath and nods. He needs to know what lengths Odin is willing to go to if he is going to figure out ways to protect Refr.

Thor leans on the bar again and hmms. “I must start the tale with Niccolo. As you of all people know Loki has a tendency to ‘favor’ those she takes an interest in. Her words, not mine.”

Tony snorts. Of course Loki would use the word favor.

Thor laughs softly at that. “Like I said, you would know.”

“Intimately.”

“Careful, Stark. I approve of you as the father of my nephew. Do not make me change my mind.”

Tony holds up his hands in surrender. “Sorry, sorry. So, this Niccolo, who was he?”

“Loki’s husband.”

Tony blinks. And then he blinks again. “Wait, what? Are you actually telling me your sister, Miss you are all ants and beneath me, married one of us?”

Thor nods. “Yes. She was rather taken with him. He was a brilliant merchant, cutthroat in business and gentle in everything else. The contradiction intrigued her.”

“So she slept with him?” He was not jealous of a centuries dead Florentine.

“She tried to, but he resisted her. He was a rather moral man and would not agree to sleep with her unless they were married.”

“I bet Loki loved that,” Tony says sarcastically.

“She was rather furious. She decided to marry him, and then leave in retaliation. Except she only fulfilled half of her plan.”

“Loki stayed with him.”

Thor nods. “Like I said, he was a rather remarkable man. I visited them once, intent on bringing her back. But when I saw how happy she was I could not do it, not when she had a good man to love her and children to take care of.” Thor finishes the whiskey. Tony is a little impressed that he still seems unaffected by the alcohol he has consumed. “Loki gave Niccolo six children before his death. He was ambushed by highway men, cowards all. And no, Odin had nothing to do with his death. Not even Loki blames him for that. But Loki was pregnant with her seventh child at the time. After Niccolo’s death one of his rivals attempted to take over his estates, and blackmail Loki into becoming his mistress. In order to ensure his estates went to her children Loki killed the man. She was then forced to flee Florence. I believe she traveled to what you call today China before Ao was born.”

Thor slides the empty bottle between his hands. “Many of Loki’s children have inherited her magic, but Ao has been the only one to be like Loki, a creature of almost pure magic. Loki can handle it, but in a human…” Thor shakes his head. “It is not possible for a human body to contain that much power. If Ao's power had been allowed to go beyond his control, which it most assuredly would have, it would have destroyed a rather large area.”

"How large are we talking?"

"Russia."

“Okay, wow. But wait, Odin made Loki human. She still has her magic trapped in her body. Isn’t that dangerous?”

He is met with a blinking blond god. “What? No, Loki is not human, just mortal. There is a difference my friend. And there is your example of how she can still lie.

“Anyways, my father decided to act before Ao’s powers could go out of control. He took a disease that was starting to spread and directed it at Ao. He was supposed to die in his sleep, but something interfered.” Thor’s face grew dark. “There are not many magics in the Nine Realms that have enough power to do that. Someone wanted that boy to suffer. The disease also should not have spread like it did. Loki’s other children by Niccolo were no threat. They did not even have magic.”

“You’re saying someone else, not Odin, killed those kids along with a third of the European population?” Tony isn’t sure he can so easily accept that explanation.

“Yes.” Thor runs a large hand through his hair. “Loki can say our father is to blame because she believes that to be the truth. In this cycle there has been something stalking Loki, someone deliberately concocting situations that will make her suffer, and they have been placing the blame upon our father’s shoulders.”

“And you have no idea who or what it is?”

Thor shakes his head. “No.” He holds up his hand before Tony can speak again. “I know you think I am giving my father the benefit of the doubt, that I am blinded by love for my family, but Odin has always been straight forward with me when it came to this. He has done horrible things, some I do not agree with, but despite it all he does love Loki. As hard as it is to believe he does want what is best for her.”

Tony sighs and finishes his scotch. “Maybe. Maybe not.  But I’m not going to trust him with my son, especially since we now know Refr has magic.”

Thor smiles softly. “You are a good man, Tony Stark, and a good father.”

“I don’t know about that,” Tony responds with down case eyes.

“You do what you believe is right.”

“A lot of evil acts have been committed by men who believed they were doing right. I thought I was doing the world a service by building weapons.”

“And now you know differently.” Tony nearly falls when Thor’s heavy hand lands on his shoulder. “You have made her happy.”

“You call that happy?”

He lets out a full belly laugh. “I do. You will come to see it that way as well in time.”

“Thor, that might be the most terrifying thing you’ve told me all night.”

Thor laughs again before slipping back into a more melancholy mood. “I just wish I could talk to her as easily as you are able to.”

“Well, you know what, Blondie? We missed dinner thanks to your friends. Why don’t you take her up some food?”

Thor hesitates. “Do you believe that is wise?”

Tony shrugs his shoulders. “Can’t hurt to try. If she tries to take off your head JARVIS will inform us. Besides, we took away all the knives.”

“Thank you,” the god says after a minute. “I shall do so.”

Tony sighs when Thor leaves; contemplating everything he has been told tonight. He has a full twenty minutes of peace before JARVIS notifies him that he is needed on Loki’s floor. Well, that’s some progress…right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few things to get through here:
> 
> 1\. My birthday is at the end of the month and I wanted to do something nice for everyone who has supported me in my writing the past few months. If you send me a prompt I will write you a short drabble and they will be posted on my tumblr. Here's a link with more information: http://aonorunic.tumblr.com/post/35575276834/birthday-prompts
> 
> 2\. I actually have the entire back story between Niccolo and Loki written out. If there's enough interest in it I might type it up at some point.
> 
> 3\. Lastly, this is the point where I start being mean again. You remember the magic user who hired the goons to kidnap Refr? Yeah, there were two major (well, one might be considered minor, but I'm counting it) clues as to her identity in this chapter. Have fun with that.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. Unless by some miraculous intervention I will not be posting a new chapter next week and I didn’t want to leave you without something for so long.

“Six days and Loki has yet to try and kill Thor again.” Tony leans over Pepper’s shoulder as she pours champagne into crystal glasses.

She hits his hand away when he reaches for one. “Probably because she has locked herself in her room. I never knew there were so many different names you could call someone,” she mutters as an afterthought to herself.

“True, but it still counts.” Tony wraps his arms around her waist and sets his chin on her shoulder. Usually she would be perfectly fine with such an action, but this time she stiffens ever so slightly. She tries to hide it, but pressed up against her Tony doesn’t miss it.

“Tony, I think we need to talk.”

Uh-oh. Tony knows what that means. In the back of his mind he knew this was coming, but that doesn’t mean he wants to face it. So he puts on a smile and cheerfully answers, “Sure thing. ‘Bout what?”

“We’re home!” Clint shouts, unintentionally interrupting the conversation.

Tony seizes the chance. “Welcome back, honey!” He pulls Clint into a bear hug when the archer strolls into the kitchen.

“Ugh! Stark, get off me!” Despite his words Clint is smiling, and by the time Tony lets him go both men are laughing.

Natasha’s lips take the smallest twitch skyward at the sight and she shakes her head. “Come on, we need to get cleaned up. I’m not going to a party covered in slime and blood…again.”

“Ah, Budapest,” Clint sighs.

“What happened in Budapest?” Tony shouts after them. His only answer is laughter.

“Tony-“

“Hey, Tony.” Bruce enters the kitchen, his eyes locked on a StarkPad. “Have you seen the results for Peter’s tests yet?”

“No, I usually stay out of the bio experiments,” Tony says even as he takes the Pad from Bruce. “Well that’s impressive. Wouldn’t have chosen spiders myself.”

“How’d he even think this up?” Bruce sighs and shakes his head when Tony shrugs his shoulders in a way that says he clearly knows. “Fine, be mysterious.”

If he looks back to her Tony knows Pepper will be glaring at him, so he doesn’t look. He hears Peter and a woman talking as they make their way to the common room. “Hey kid, come here a sec!” he shouts down the hall.

Peter’s head snaps up and he trots over, followed by a pretty blond girl. “Who’s your friend?”

“Oh, this is Gwen.”

“Hi.” Gwen reaches out her hand for Tony to shake. Obviously unsatisfied with Peter’s introduction she adds, “I’m Gwen Stacy. I go to school with Peter.”

“She also works for Oscorp,” Peter adds. He sounds proud, but slightly worried.

“Eww!” Tony pulls his hand back. “Bruce, she touched me!”

Peter and Bruce both roll their eyes even as Gwen giggles. The conversation turns to Peter’s experiment. Gwen proves why she was given a job at Oscorp, and Tony has to admit he’s impressed. He enjoys it, right up until Pepper brushes past him and he remembers what he had been avoiding in the first place.

/

“Tony.”

Tony shuts his eyes tightly, still facing away from Pepper. He tries to close out the sounds of the party, wanting it to all go away. He knew he sound have stayed in the thick of it. There he could focus on some other distraction and not what Pepper is about to say. Eventually he opens his eyes and spins around. “Hey, Pep!” he says happily.

She gives him that look, the ones that says drop the bullshit, _now_. “Tony,” she repeats, her voice strained.

Tony sighs and drops the façade. “Pep, I don’t want it to end. I still love you.”

The anger drains from her body. “I love you too Tony. But we both knew where this was heading. As much as it hurts I would rather end it now and still be friends with you. I can’t let it go so far that we won’t be able to stand seeing each other’s faces anymore.” It sounds rehearsed, but god knows he’s given her enough time to do that all day. There are tears building at the corners of her eyes, but Tony doubts they will fall. Pep has always been the strong one.

“That won’t happen.”

“It might,” she replies immediately. “We need this, Tony. It’s not a bad thing, not in the end.”

Tony is quiet for a long while. Pepper stands near him, letting him sort his thoughts. She knows he’s never been one to willingly to confront his emotions. “Is any of this because of Loki?”

Pepper looks off into the distance, but it’s not like she’s avoiding Tony’s gaze. He’s doing the same thing by looking at his feet. “A little bit. But honestly we were having trouble before she showed up again. Her reappearance just accelerated my realization.”

Tony nods a few times, not trusting himself to speak. “Plus,” Pepper adds, “it kind of became obvious I was no longer the center of your interest when you started chanting Loki’s name at night.” Tony has the decency to look guilty. “It’s okay, Tony. I’m not angry. A little hurt, okay really hurt, but I’ll get over it.” She rushes the last part but doesn’t get it all out before her voice cracks.

“What are you going to do now?” he finally asks.

“I’ll move my stuff out tomorrow. I will still do work as your CEO, but other than that I think we need to take some time apart.”

“You’ll come back?” Tony flinches at how childish his voice sounds.

Pepper smiles sadly. “Of course I will. This group doesn’t know how to take care of you. If I stay away you’ll get yourself killed in some grand, stupid way.”

Tony chuckles at that. “Yeah, probably would.” He takes hold of Pepper’s hand. “Can I have one last kiss?” He knows it sounds cheesy, but he doesn’t care.

Pepper leans up and presses her lips to Tony’s. It is most definitely the saddest kiss Tony has ever participated in. There’s a goodbye in there somewhere, along with a promise of something new. They break apart just as the countdown reaches one.

/

“You kissed Bruce?” Tony is sure he has not had enough coffee yet for this conversation. “Why didn’t I know about this?”

Loki bounces Refr on her knee as the baby giggles happily. Bruce rolls his eyes and spreads a thin layer of jam over an English muffin. “You left the party after the countdown. Besides, I thought it was your Midgardian tradition to kiss someone when it reached zero.”

“Well yeah,” Tony says, leaning his back against the kitchen counter. “But usually you kiss the person you want to be with for the rest of the year.” Tony does his best to shove the memory of his kiss with Pepper from his mind. She had packed her away bags and left before he had woken up, leaving a note to say she would be back to pick up the rest of her things later.

“And who says I do not want to spend the rest of the year with the good doctor?” She is purposely misunderstanding him. Tony can see it in her eyes.

Bruce sighs loudly, sharing a look with Tony that has the inventor smirking into his drink. He knew Bruce wasn’t going to be competition. Not that he is looking to start a relationship with Loki, especially not after Pepper has just broken up with him. But he has feelings for her, and now that Pepper had shoved them in his face he couldn’t exactly run away from them…not effectively at any rate.

Loki keeps smirking even as she stands. She hands Refr to Tony, who is forced to put down his coffee and reach for his son. Refr sticks his hand in his mouth, an action that has become habit the past few days. “I trust you will not damage our son while I take a nap.”

“How come you get to take a nap?”

“Because I am the one being kept awake by your crying offspring every night.”

“Okay, I’ll give you that one,” Tony admits.

“I still find it strange that he was quiet for so long,” Bruce says. He studies Refr who gurgles around his fist happily.

“It is not all that strange. His body is simply not used to his magic.”

“It’s not hurting him is it?” Tony asks, immediately concerned.

“No.” Loki kisses her son’s forehead. “It is simply strange. He just has no other way to vocalize his discomfort.” She smiles softly and rubs his chin, causing the baby to giggle.

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I need some rest.”

Tony’s eyes narrow slightly as he watches her leave. Loki actually admitting that she is tired is completely out of character. His instincts are telling him that something is wrong.

He swears later that it will be the last time he ignores his instincts.

/

“Hey, have you seen Loki?” Tony asks when he walks back into the kitchen where Bruce is making dinner. Refr is looking over his shoulder and has one arm wrapped around Tony’s neck. “Haven’t seen her since she went back upstairs.”

Bruce shakes his head. “Same here.”

Tony hmms softly. She should have been back down by now. “JARVIS, can you tell her dinner is almost ready.”

“Of course, sir.”

Tony and Bruce both pause. He shouldn’t be so worried. She’s just sleeping. But obviously Bruce thinks something might be wrong as well.

A few minutes later JARVIS calls out to Tony. “Sir, I am having trouble waking Miss Liesmith.”

/


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, but this is all I was able to get out with exams eating up my schedule. (It of course has nothing to do with my thinking the endpoint was too perfect to pass up.)

Refr seems all too happy to be left with Clint and Natasha as Tony and Bruce head upstairs. Tony reminds himself that he should be worrying about Loki, and not his jealousy of Clint at the moment.

“Shall I inform Mr. Odinson of the situation?” JARVIS asks as the elevator moves upwards.

“Let’s see what’s going on first,” Tony says. Having a worried Thor crashing around the floor doesn’t really sound like a good idea right now. Bruce gives him a look that lets Tony know he had the same thought.

When the doors open the floor seems normal. There’s no eerie silence, no darkened lights. Tony thinks he might feel better if there were. At least that way it would be obvious something is wrong.

Loki is lying on the bed, her chest rising and falling with each breath. She simply looks as if she is taking a nap. She isn’t even under the covers. (And how someone takes a nap without curling up under the covers Tony just doesn’t know.) Bruce goes to her side and places a hand on her shoulder. He shakes Loki and says her name softly. No response. He repeats the action with a little more force only to receive the same result.

Bruce sighs as he removes his hand. “I can go get my med kit, but according to Thor she’s not technically human so I don’t know how helpful it’ll be.”

Tony sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “Might as well try. Don’t have a lot of time though. Thor will be suspicious when he sees who is missing from dinner.”

“It might be better to ask him. I can’t imagine it will go over well if he has to find out on his own.”

Tony groans, because he knows Bruce is right. “Fine. You go get the kit. JARVIS,” he calls up to the A.I., “tell the big guy to get up here.”

“Right away, sir.”

Less than five minutes later Thor is crashing into the room, exactly how Tony had imagined he would. “What has happened to my sister?” He is beside Loki’s bed surprisingly fast for someone so large. “Your voice would not tell me.”

“We don’t know. She won’t wake up. Bruce went to get his kit, but we thought you might know.”

Thor looks at his sister with those large heartbreaking eyes. He shakes his head and Tony feels his heart drop. He didn’t realize just how much he had been hoping Thor would have the answer.

“It looks like the Odinsleep,” Thor says softly. Well, as soft as Thor gets. It sounds more like distant thunder. “But I sense no healing.”

“Why does your father need to go into the Odinsleep, Thor?” Tony jumps slightly as Bruce passes him. The guy can be scarily silent when he wants to be.

“He recovers the powers of the Odinforce during the Odinsleep.”

“Loki doesn’t have any powers to recover anymore,” Tony reminds them.

Thor shakes his head. “Nor has she ever needed such healing before. Sometimes when a sorcerer exhausts their abilities they fall unconscious. But this feels…different.” He watches Bruce critically as the doctor listens to Loki’s heartbeat. “Mother would most likely know, but I doubt I will be allowed to return with the information if I set food within Asgard again so soon.”

“Sounds like there’s a story there, Point Break.”

Thor sighs. “Father and I fought before I left. It was only because mother discovered me studying Loki’s books of magic, trying to understand how she traveled between realms without aid of the Bifrost, and intervened with father that I was allowed to return to Midgard. I am not certain that the Bifrost would be open to me once more if I returned.”

Tony knows he shouldn’t say it, but he does anyways. “Your father’s a dick.”

Thor’s jaw tightens and he glares at Tony, but otherwise does not respond, which means it is silent as Bruce checks over Loki.

“It just looks like she is sleeping,” Bruce finally says. He runs his hand through his hair and Tony thinks maybe they’ve been working together too much. “There are some other tests I could run, but with her not being human I don’t know how effective they’ll be. We might just have to wait for her condition to change before we can know anything else.”

“You can do nothing else for her?”

Bruce sighs again. “I’ll do everything I can for her.”

Thor nods and disappears. He returns a moment later with one of the kitchen chairs, placing it beside the bed. It is obvious that he means to sit vigil beside her. Tony and Bruce aren’t about to try and dissuade him.

Bruce pulls Tony away from Thor and the bed. He whispers in a soft voice, “You’re going to have to watch Refr while Loki is out. It might be a good idea to get some formula. I have no idea how long it will take her to wake up.” Bruce doesn’t add what they both fear: that Loki might not wake up at all.

Tony nods but his mind is already racing. Formula; usually he’d call Pepper and have her take care of it. Pepper, that’s still an open wound. And Refr, Tony’s starting to panic. Sure he has watched over Refr when Loki wasn’t there, but this is different. He can’t go running to her if something goes wrong, especially if that something is magical in nature. There hadn’t been any large magical outburst from Refr since Christmas, but there were little things such as Bruce’s tea suddenly going cold, or Natasha waking up blond. But Loki is the one who dealt with that, not Tony.

“Tony.” Bruce places a hand on his shoulder, squeezing hard enough to bring Tony back to reality. “It’ll be okay. We’ll be here to help you.”

“Yeah,” Tony mutters, still somewhat out of it. “Yeah, it’ll be okay. I can do this. No problem.” He doesn’t even sound convincing to himself.

/

“Are you having a staring contest with a baby?”

“Huh?” Tony blinks up at Clint. Refr lets out what passes for an indigent squeal when Tony lets go of his foot. Up until then Tony had been playing with Refr while the baby lay in his carrier. “No,” the inventor says as he claps Refr’s hands together. The baby is back to gurgling happily at the attention. “I was just thinking.”

“Do I want to ask?” Clint grabs an apple and leans against the kitchen counter.

Tony suddenly stands up, the look on his face making Clint immediately wary. “Stay here. I’ll be back in a minute.” Tony leaves Clint in the kitchen, picking up Refr’s carrier before he goes.

Clint is still debating if he should flee when Tony returns ten minutes later. He has Refr tucked in one arm, the travel suit in his other hand. Father and son are both wrapped up in winter garb. “Get your coat, Robin Hood. We’re going out.”

“…What?”

“Don’t give me that look. Come on, chop chop, wasting daylight.” Tony adjusts the wool hat on Refr’s head, making sure it is covering his ears.

Clint sighs but pushes himself off the counter. “Do I need my bow?”

“Ehh, I would say no. You’d probably end up scaring people,” Tony says as they walk toward the elevator.

“And where are we going?” Clint grabs his coat from the front closet hidden behind a wood panel. (“It’s only there because Pepper made me put it there.”) Refr holds his hat for him, but refuses to give it back. The infant snuggles up with it against Tony’s shoulder.

“Grocery store. Need to get some more formula.”

If Clint wasn’t already standing still as the elevator moved downward he would have stopped mid-step. “And you’re taking Refr and myself with you why?”

“I’m taking Refr because no one knows I have an heir now, and wow, that sounds archaic. Anyways, I’m taking you in case something happens.”

Clint doesn’t respond until the doors open and they are heading for the front door. “You’re lucky Loki is still unconscious. She’d kill you for this.”

Tony ignores the stares they are already receiving. “Which is why I’m going this while she’s unconscious.”

/

“I have no idea what I’m looking at here.”

“What makes you think I would know?”

“I wasn’t asking you, just stating.”

“Well when you _state_ like that it sounds like a question.”

“But it wasn’t in the form of a question.”

“It was implied.”

“No, it was not.”

Clint sighs dramatically, throwing his head back as if this is the most distressing situation he has even been in. (He’s at least putting it in his top five.) “Would you just choose one? I mean, does he even need formula anymore? Can you start feeding him those mashed up vegetables yet?”

Tony contemplates that for a moment, looking between Refr still tucked in his arms and the shelves of baby food. “I don’t think so,” he finally says slowly. “He’s only a month old. Don’t they usually take longer to, I don’t know, eat other things?”

Clint raises his eyebrows in a silent, ‘I can’t believe you’re asking me. I thought your kid was a bomb the first time I held him.’

“Are you Iron Man?”

Both men turn toward the small voice. A little boy, maybe five or six, swinging around a mini Mjolnir had run up to them. Tony turns on his Stark charm. “Yes I am.”

“Is that your baby?” Before Tony can answer the boy rushes on. “My mom said you probably cracked, whatever that means, and stole a baby. Did you steal a baby?”

Even Refr looks at him questioningly, and how a baby pulls that off Tony is sure he’ll never know. Behind him Clint is laughing so hard he has doubled over. “Nope. This one is all mine. He’s got my eyes. See?” Tony tickles Refr’s chin and the baby squeals in glee.

The little boy grins before turning around and yelling down the aisle, “Mom, it’s okay! It’s his baby after all!”

The woman had been hurrying toward them, breathing heavily as she cased her child. “Travis! You can’t just run off like that!”

“But it’s Iron Man, mom! And he didn’t steal the baby!”

The woman blushes a deep red and grabs onto her son’s hand. “I am so sorry,” she says to Tony.

Tony shrugs. “Hey, it’s not every day you see me with a kid. Although…” He looks toward the shelves again. “You wouldn’t be able to help me, would you?” He hears Clint make a gagging noise as he turns up the charm another level. Tony ignores it, mentally smirking as the woman blush reddens ever further. “I’m usually not the one who does this so I have no idea what I’m doing here.” He waves one hand carelessly to the formula.

“Oh, oh of course!” She asks Tony a few questions, switching which hand holds onto her son as he tries to wonder off again. Eventually she is able to point out a few formulas suitable for Refr. (Meanwhile Refr amuses himself by playing with the pompom on Clint’s hat.)

Tony then thanks the woman, and both he and Clint sign the mini Mjolnir for Travis. When they check out Clint adds a chocolate bar to the order, his demanded reward for accompanying Tony. Tony just rolls his eyes as he hands the cashier a hundred, walking off without his change.

And then the press finally catches up to them. They are immediately swarmed by five reports, three photographers, and a camera man. Clint shifts nervously at the attention, but Tony gives them all a bright smile. Refr stares at the flashing lights in shock before grinning, taking to the cameras like only a son of Tony Stark could.

“Mr. Stark, is that your son?” The reporters are all attempting to talk over each other, but they all ask the same question.

Tony laughs, Refr mimicking him after a moment. “Of course he is! Don’t tell me you all thought I stole a kid?”

The reports all laugh good naturedly before the more diverse questions start.

“Mr. Stark, how old is he?”

“What his name?”

“Will he inherit your company?”

“Is Hawkeye your partner? Did you two decide to raise a child together?”

“WHAT!”

That one gets his attention, and apparently, Clint’s. “Oh darling,” Tony brushes the back of his hand against Clint’s cheek, sending the archer reeling backwards. “There’s no need to be ashamed.”

Clint makes an absolutely disgusted noise. “If I was gay, Stark, I could do much better than you.”

“Really?” Tony raises a questioning eyebrow. “Who? Who would take care of you like I would, baby?”

Clint opens his mouth to answer before it snaps shut again.

Tony grins and turns back to the reports. “And now that I have mentally scared my teammate. Firstly, his name is Refr. He’s a month old,” Tony rattled off, ignoring the question about Refr’s inheritance. Of course his son would get his company, but he wasn’t about to make Refr even more of a target than he already was. “And Hawkeye is more the favored uncle that you’re scared will corrupt your child. No, wait, he’s the favored uncle you are sure will corrupt your child.”

“Hey!”

Tony’s phone suddenly blast _Welcome to the Jungle_. He doesn’t even hesitate to answer it. Guns n Roses is the ringtone he has set up for JARVIS, and JARVIS only calls him when it is something important. “Yes, dear?”

“Sir, Miss Liesmith has awoken. She is asking for Refr.”

“Right.” Tony hangs up and turns to the reports. “If you will all excuse us, mommy is getting impatient.”

Clint swears softly and Refr laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clint would totally wear a hat with a pompom on it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm a day late. I'm sorry everyone. I injured my arm on Sunday so typing has been a slow process. I apologize for the delay.
> 
> I recently had someone tell me that my summary was off putting, and I was wondering if anyone else thought that as well. If enough people agree I may consider changing it, so please let me know. It would be very helpful.

Tony had expected yelling. He had expected to have his head torn off, even before Thor left and allowed them their privacy. What he got was a surprisingly calm Loki who took Refr with soft words. Tony sensed a trap. Which is why he sat on the end of the bed out of hitting distance, and not next to Loki.

“I suppose you have a good reason for exposing my son to danger.” Oh yeah, definitely a trap.

Tony sighs and runs a hand through his hair, a habit that is becoming all too familiar lately. “I made sure he would be safe, wouldn’t have taken him out otherwise.”

“Yes, the Hawk without his bow, and your suit which has a tendency to make things explode. How very protective,” Loki deadpans.

“Look.” Loki glares at the sharp tone, but Tony wants to be sure he is understood. “I’m reckless with my own life, not my son’s. You’re a prince. Didn’t you get shown off as a kid?”

“You are equating yourself to royalty now?”

“The closest you’re going to get to it in this country, babe. People need to know I have a kid. The world needs to get used to the idea that I have an heir.”

Loki pointedly keeps her eyes on Refr. “I was not expecting that from you. You have called him your heir before, but I did not think you would actually treat him as such.” The next part is soft and Tony almost misses it. “Not with his disgraceful beginning.”

“He’s my son. How else was I going to treat him?” Tony says defensively. They both know how else Tony could have treated Refr. A silent conversation passes between them before Loki seems to relax again. “You should have seen him today.”

“I cannot leave the Tower without evoking the wrath of your angry man,” Loki reminds him.

“Yeah, yeah,” Tony says softly, already putting a plan in place. “Hey, wait!” His attention is suddenly back on Loki again. “What happened to you?”

“Exhaustion.”

Tony waits for an explanation, but when none is forthcoming he retorts with, “People don’t just fall asleep for three whole days with absolutely no way of waking them up because of simple exhaustion.”

Loki sighs as if she is about to explain something to an idiot. “Magical exhaustion. My body is not used to working without magic flowing through it. My reserved energy was exhausted a few days ago and I was forced into a state in which it could be restored. I am surprised it did not happen sooner, if I am forced to be honest.”

“So, you’re like a cell phone,” Tony says, catching on to what Loki is saying. Loki gives him a startled look so Tony rambles on. “You work wonderfully for awhile, but eventually your battery dies and you need to be charged up again.”

“If you must put it so crudely.”

“Are you going to do this often? Cause that has got to suck.”

Loki tries to hide just how upset the answer makes her. “Until my body is used to not having magic flow through my veins.”

“Do you regret it?” Tony asks after a moment of silence. Loki raises a questioning eyebrow at him so he expands the question. “Giving up your magic for Refr.”

Loki doesn’t answer, and Tony is sure it is because of the seal on her tongue. It is scary how connected he feels to Loki in that moment. This is the first time Tony has seen Loki have doubt as a parent, not anger or hostility, but real doubt. Up until now Tony felt that he was the only one questioning himself when it came to the whole parenting thing.

“He should have his nap now,” Loki says softly, gently brushing a lock of brown hair from Refr’s face.

Tony stands and holds his hands out for his son. “I’ll take him.” Maybe it is just his imagination, but Tony could swear Loki’s hand lingered on his a second too long.

/

“Who are they?” Tony asks as he walks into the living room, an entire jug of cranberry juice in his hand. The two new agents barely glance at him from their seats near the TV.

“Agent Nickels and Agent Smith, rookies,” Clint answers, not looking away from the TV screen where Natasha is currently kicking his ass at a racing game. “Coulson had to go back to HQ to deal with the whole Refr situation.”

“What Refr situation?”

“You introduced Refr to the public and didn’t think it would create a situation?” Natasha crosses the finish line and Clint curses.

“Yeah, how did you not expect that?”

The redhead rolls her eyes. “Like you can talk. You went with him.”

“Was I just supposed to let him walk out there without protection?” Clint protests. “Hey!” he shouts when he looks back to the screen where Natasha has started another race. “That’s not fair!”

“Should have been paying attention.”

“How long are they staying?” Tony asks loudly before the argument can get further.

“It’s like we’re not even people,” the female agent mutters to her partner.

He rolls his eyes. “Lil, come on. We were warned about him.” The slight upturn of the man’s lips has Tony suddenly feeling suspicious. It looks vaguely familiar.

“They’re staying until Coulson returns,” Natasha answers as she cuts Clint off, and the archer swears loudly again. “Part of the deal with Fury. Have to have an agent in the Tower at all times.”

“You two are agents.”

“We don’t count.”

“I don’t like this.”

“And I don’t really care.”

/

_This time he has Loki pinned against a wall. This time Loki is male. His nails dig into his shoulder blades. Tony responds to the pain with a particularly hard thrust that has Loki moaning his name. He chuckles darkly, pulling Tony close, their chest pressing against one another. “Make me scream, Stark,” Loki whispers into Tony’s ear, sending a shiver down his spine. “Make me come.”_

And once again Tony wakes up before the dream can end. He moans and covers his face with his hands, breathing heavily for a moment. He is trying to calm himself, but it doesn’t work. “Screw it,” he whispers to the empty room, and wraps a hand around his hard cock. He imagines it is Loki’s hand and not his own, and oh, that really should not get him so excited. He comes with Loki’s name of his lips.

Tony lays there panting, staring up at the ceiling, contemplating just how messed up he really is. When he can convince himself to move he throws the covers off and heads to his private bar. “I’m too sober to deal with this,” he mumbles to himself.

/

“Bruuuuucie!”

Bruce takes a deep breath when he hears Tony’s sing song voice. Maybe one day he would learn why it was a bad idea to stay up late working, especially if his reminders were now in the form of a drunken Tony Stark.

“What is it, Tony?” he asks, putting away the more dangerous chemicals as Tony stumbles into the lab.

Tony stands on the other side of the work table. “I had a sex dream about Loki,” he declares seriously before falling over.

Bruce can feel a headache coming on. He pinches the bridge of his nose and takes another deep breath to calm himself. “Why are you telling me this?”

Tony drags himself back up, clinging to the edge of the table. “Because it’s Loki! You know, the guy who threw me out the window! I should not be attracted to a guy who tried to kill me.” He rests his chin on his folded arms, staring at Bruce morosely. “I mean, I’ve had sex dreams about him before…her…what was I saying? Oh yeah! Sex! I mean it was different when I didn’t know who that woman was. I thought I had just made her up. And okay, there was that one dream I had right after the attack where Loki threw me to the floor instead of through a window, but…I don’t know, that’s different.”

“Because you didn’t know you had already slept with Loki, and he was pregnant with your child when he threw you out said window,” Bruce suggests.

“Yes! That’s it!” Tony smiles brightly at the scientist. “You’re so smart, Brucie.”

“What are you going to do then?” Bruce asks. Despite the interruption Tony is his friend, and Bruce isn’t about to just brush him off.  He isn’t about to just let Tony fall into his downward spiral he seems to be so fond of.

“I don’t know.” Tony goes back to pouting. “Maybe I should just sleep with Loki again to get it out of my system.”

“I doubt that will end well. Loki is not just a one night stand you can kick out in the morning.”

The inventor sighs and flops back onto the floor. “Fuck my life.”

Bruce walks around the table and lies down beside him. “It’s not so bad. You don’t have to worry about money, you’ve got all the cool toys, some really great friends if I do say so myself…” That earns him a laugh. “And you’ve got a great son to share it all with.”

Tony smiles again at the mention of Refr. “He is pretty great. You should have seen how he took to those cameras. Didn’t cry or anything, loved ‘em.”

They stay there talking for hours, Tony finally opening up about his son, both gushing and worrying. Bruce knows Tony probably won’t remember anything in the morning, but that is a thought he pushes to the back of his mind.

/

Loki walks to Refr’s room on silent feet. Bruce thinks she does not like the two new agents, and that is the reason she does not want them near her son. That is not the case. The truth is so very different. The truth is that she has barely been able to keep herself from running to them, from smiling at them and giving away their secret.

But their secret is her secret, at least for the moment.

“You had a weird head as a kid,” Loki hears Agent Nickels say in a half whisper. From her position in the doorway Loki can see the agent leaning over the edge of the crib, studying Refr closely.

“I did not!” Agent Smith protests. “I’m adorable.”

“A statement I would expect from Anthony Stark’s son,” Loki drawls, smirking at the two. The agents spin around, shock written on their faces. Loki cannot help but laugh softly, true and unmocking laughter. “Did I not teach the two of you the dangers of temporal rifts?”

Agent Nickels is the first to recover. “They won’t figure out who we are, you said. I’ll dye my hair just in case, you said. And you weren’t even born yet so there’s no chance they’ll recognize you, you said.”

“Lil, if you say ‘you said’ one more time…” Agent Smith, adult Refr, growls at his sister.

She pauses at the unspoken threat and then added, “I told you so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we're more than halfway done now...


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One would think that during the holiday break I would have time to update, but between the holidays themselves and me absolutely hating how this chapter was coming out, that does not seem to be the case. Okay, that’s all the complaining I’m going to do.

“So,” Refr says, the slightest bit of nervousness creeping into his voice, “how’d you recognize us?”

Loki raises an elegant eyebrow. “What made you think I would not recognize my own children?”

“Told you,” Lil said in a mock whisper.

“Lil, I swear.”

“Children,” Loki admonishes them, pushing off the doorframe. “Is there a reason you two are here,” her voice takes on a more serious tone, “or did you just think this would be fun?”

Refr sighs and runs his hand through his hair. It’s Tony’s habit, his clean shaven face, on Loki’s lanky form. He is beautiful, and he is Loki’s child, grown and free. The Trickster manages to keep her face blank, but her heart tightens at the sight of him.

“A reason. We wouldn’t have been able to come otherwise. And no, you of all people know we can’t tell you why.”

“Of course,” Loki responds. There is a difference between changing the past so the present will exist and completely destroying a timeline. Many who tamper with time magics do not realize the distinction and it leads only to disaster. Loki can only trust that she, or someone, has taught them the difference. “I trust you found a way around the watcher then?”

Lil and Refr both turn to look at each other and blink at the same time. “The watcher? JARVIS?”

“Oh, right.” Refr looks up at the ceiling. “Um, yeah, concealment spell. Granted not as difficult to pull off as it will be in a few years, but Stark’s got a tendency to figure out ways around magic. Really annoying.”

Loki stiffens at the use of Tony’s last name, the anger that creeps into Refr’s voice and his complete unfamiliarity with the man. Refr realizes his mistake a second too late. It’s out now and there is no way of calling it back. “I didn’t mean that. I-well, don’t blame him. He hasn’t done anything yet, and if we can fix it, he won’t. So…so, please don’t blame him.”

“Technically it’s her fault.”

“Lil, I swear! You can never keep your mouth shut!”

“Oh what does it matter?” Lil snaps back. “We still don’t know who she is! She’s been chasing us our entire lives, and it’s only now that we have begun to discover anything about her!” Loki sees her anger in her not yet born daughter, green fire blazing in her eyes. It saddens Loki that she passed such a thing onto her child.

But of course Loki cannot know, not without risking a temporal anomaly. So instead she asks, “Do you mean the woman who almost killed Refr last month?”

“Yeah,” Lil answers, anger draining from her. “That’s the one.” Refr stands beside his sister, jaw tight. “She’s the reason we’re here. She messed with the timeline and unless we fix it, well, you know, end of existence and all that.”

“Thankfully,” Refr stresses, his tone making it clear that Lil could be less harsh, “that’s still a few years away for you. There’s another, more immediate problem you need to focus on. And that’s really all I can say about that.”

Loki’s heart skips a beat. She doesn’t need another clue. She knows what is still coming, who is still coming.

“Mum?” Lil takes hold of her hand, pulling Loki back before the Void can swallow her again. “I really mi-“

Loki cuts her off by pulling her close, wrapping her arms around her daughter. She may not have given birth to the girl yet, but she is still Loki’s, and Loki loves her. She knows what word Lil would have used, and does not wish to face that she might not be a part of her daughter’s life. “None of that, my dear. You’ve already revealed more to me than you probably should have.”

Refr laughs softly. “Well, we are your kids.”

Yes, yes they are. Her precious children.

“We should probably go. If I hold the spell for much longer JARVIS will realize something is wrong.”

“And we can’t have that,” Loki sighs and releases Lil. When they leave she stays in Refr’s room, watching her sleeping son and trying to ease her arching heart.

/

One second Peter is swinging through the city. The next he is falling toward the ground. “What the-“ he starts before it is cut off in a startled yelp as the string is cut again. Luckily he is close enough to the ground from the first drop not to sustain any damage as he drops into a roll.

It doesn’t take him any time to find out what happened.  A blond woman stands before him, dressed in green. She throws a blast of green magic at him which he easily dances away from. “Lady, I don’t know what I did to you, but I doubt I’m sorry about it.”

The woman laughs, Peter can’t help but think it sounds like one of those cheesy villain laughs from the movies Steve is so fond of watching. “Well are you not an amusing one,” she sneers. “I see why the Avengers keep you around.”

But Peter’s attention isn’t on her anymore. He senses someone behind him and goes up to avoid the giant ax that would have taken off his head. The giant of a man glowers at him and raises the ax again. “Well that’s not the proper way to greet someone. Weren’t you taught manners?”

Before the man can swing again he is bawled over by the giant mass that is Thor. Peter throws a web at the woman’s hand, the force jerking her arm back and unleashing the blast into the air. She starts to growl but in dies in her throat when she sees the Prince. “Thor, my love!”

“Amora,” Thro booms. Peter drops down to stand beside him. “What are you doing upon Midgard?”

She huffs. “Now my dear, why would I tell you when you will only try to stop me?”

“Amora!” Thor shouts, taking a step toward her.

“Executioner!” she calls to the giant of a man. He moves surprisingly fast to her side and the two disappear.

“Are you unharmed, Man of Spiders?” Thor asks after a moment of glaring at the spot where the two disappeared.

“Uh, yeah, I’m fine. So, were those friends of yours?”

Thor shakes his head. “No, and nor should they be here. I doubt she would attack again tonight, but I will call Loki and have her inform the others.” Thor pulls out his cell phone, dwarfed by his large hand. He attempts to punch in the number, but his finger hits at least four buttons at once.

“Want some help?” Peter asks.

Thor sighs and hands over the phone. “If you would be so kind.”

/

“Miss Liesmith,” JARVIS calls, breaking Loki out of her thoughts. Almost two hours have passed since Agent Nickels and Smith left, but she still sits in Refr’s room. “Mr. Odinson would like to speak with you. Shall I allow the call through?”

Loki has no desire to speak with her not brother, and tells JARVIS as much. A second later the AI is back. “Spider-man is on the line now. He says it is urgent.”

Loki sighs and moves out of Refr’s room so that the conversation will not wake Refr. “Very well.”

“Uh, hey, Loki,” Peter’s voice echoes through the room. “So, we’ve got a situation here.”

“And? It is late. Why are you informing me of this and not Coulson, or even Stark. He is probably still awake.”

“Hey, I thought we were on first names here,” Tony’s voice cuts in.

“Are you monitoring my calls?”

“You don’t get calls, sweetcheeks. Actually we should probably give you a phone. Who doesn’t have a phone these days? Well I mean, Thor keeps breaking his, and Steve loses his, but we should still get you a phone.”

“Hate to interrupt,” Peter says, “but like I said, situation.”

“All right, what’s going on, Spidey?” Tony asks.

“There’s apparently another Asgardian magic user running around town, and she is not friendly.”

“Who?” Loki demands.

“Thor said her name is Amora.”

Loki swears in old Norse. “Well that sounds wonderful,” Tony drawls over the speakers.

“Sister!” they hear Thor shouting. “You know more of her powers than I…”

“And am therefore the best person to brief everyone on them,” Loki answers with a sigh. “I doubt she will attack before morning. I will take care of it then.”

“Yeah, no need to wake up everyone if there really isn’t a need. I mean, have you ever seen Widow when you wake her up? It is freaking scary. And all Barton does is bitch and whine.”

“Stark,” Loki growls.

“Tony,” he corrects her.

“And with that Thor and I are going to continue the patrol. I’m going to hang up now.”

“So,” Tony says sweetly when the line goes dead.

“I’m going to bed Stark,” Loki snaps at him.

“Right,” he says after a moment. “Night, Loki.”

And maybe she does feel a bit guilty about snapping at Tony, but she is not about to admit that to anyone.

/

“So, she can throw magic at us, and has a giant bodyguard? Well isn’t that fun,” Tony comments, looking down at his StarkPad. They are gathered in the kitchen, Loki briefing them on their new enemy over breakfast. “She any good?”

“Not as good as I am,” Loki answers.

“Was,” Barton points out. Loki glares at his self satisfied smirk.

“There’s not much we can do about her right now,” Bruce says before the two can start an argument, rocking Refr gently in his arms. “We’re just going to have to wait for her to show up again.”

“I hate doing that.” Tony flicks through news articles, pressing play on a video that catches his attention.

_“Two days ago Tony Stark introduced his son to the world,”_ the reported says. Everyone in the kitchen quiets down to listen, even the ones who do not seem interested. _“Since then there have been many claims from women that the child is theirs, and that they were forced to keep their pregnancy a secret because of Stark Industry involvement. No proof has been provided to support these claims, nor has Mr. Stark said anything else about his supposed heir.”_

When Tony looks up Loki looks ready to grab the tablet and throw it against the wall. “How dare they?” There is a dangerous edge in Loki’s voice.

“They’re always like that. Whenever something happens the jackals will be there to pounce.”

That does nothing to reassure her. “They claimed my child as their own! They accuse you of such things! If they are going to lie they should at least make it convincing.”

“That’s the part you’re mad about?”

“All of it angers me!” Loki snaps back.

“There’s a way to solve this.” Tony stands, leaving his StarkPad on the table. He walks over to Bruce and holds his hands out for his son. “Come here, Rudolph.” When Refr is curled up happily against Tony’s shoulder he walks from the kitchen. Loki doesn’t hesitate to follow.

“Should we go after him?” Clint asks.

“Do you really want to be pulled into it?” Natasha asks.

“Not really.”

“Then we know nothing of this.”

“That’s not-“

Steve is cut off by Natasha sharp look. “Cap, don’t let Stark pull you into his schemes.”

“Coulson’s gonna be pissed,” Clint mutters into his cereal.

 

Down the hall Loki is less than pleased to see Tony zipping up Refr’s winter coat. “You think taking my son out again will solve this?” she hisses at him.

“Yep,” Tony answers unperturbed. “And you’re coming with us.”

Loki’s anger turns to shock for a moment before she is back to glaring at the billionaire. “It seems you have forgotten that I am not allowed to leave this Tower.”

“Nope. I remember. Also don’t care.”

“I do.”

“Funny,” Tony says, making a face at Refr causing the baby to laugh. “You’re not really someone I picture following the rules.

“I am when the consequences are the loss of my son!”

“You’re not going to lose him.” Tony stands before her, an emotion she cannot quite place in his eyes. He reaches into the closet and pulls out one of Pepper’s coats. “Trust me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year’s everyone!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right my lovelies, here's the deal. Classes started back up today, and I am going to be very busy this semester. Because of this I am going to have to give up my schedule for updating every Monday, most likely sooner rather than later. I will do my best to continue with speedy updates, but I cannot grantee anything. I would much prefer to bring you a quality chapter that I have spent time on, rather than a speedy chapter which will just be awful.

Tony knows people are staring, even after the news reports about his son people still aren’t used to seeing the notorious playboy with a baby, but he finds he doesn’t care all that much. It took some convincing before Loki allowed Tony to place Refr in the stroller Pepper had bought, even after showing her the recline feature. From the look she gave it Tony is certain she thought it would fold up on her son.

“You really have no faith in Midgah! – Earth technology, do you?” He slaps Loki’s hand away gently before she can check on Ref for the bazllionth time.

“No.” Loki glares at him. “What will you tell them?” She nods her head ever so slightly toward the photographers already following them.

“I’m going to tell them you’re Refr’s mother.”

“Of course.” Loki rolls her eyes as if that had been obvious. (Tony’s pretty sure she would kill him in his sleep if he claimed otherwise.) “I meant will you tell them _who_ I am? Or shall we make up a story now?”

“Right,” Tony says slowly, already thinking out the details. “Well, you didn’t say your name when you pulled that stunt in Germany, and SHIELD managed to keep your identity a secret after New York. Didn’t think it would be good to reveal your connection to Thor right after Fury got the team working.”

Loki’s face transforms into a disgusted sneer, and she angles herself away from Tony. “Yes, how devastating that would have been.”

“Hey, hey!” Tony places a hand on her elbow to draw her back. “You don’t want them catching your pretty face like that.” Tony isn’t really sure what to make of the look she gives him, but Loki doesn’t move away from him again. “What I meant was that it should be safe to use your name. As far as you being from Asgard, should probably keep a lid on that. We can just say your parents really liked Norse mythology.”

Loki nods. “Very well then.”

Ahead of them on the corner is a hot dog stand. Loki wrinkles her nose at the smell. “What is that?”

“Oh no, nope.” Tony grabs her hand and places it on the strolls, dragging her along as he heads toward the stand. “You don’t get to turn your nose up at New York’s finest cuisine.”

“Perhaps I should have destroyed you all,” Loki mutters under her breath.

This time it is Tony who rolls his eyes, completely exaggerated and overdramatic. He lets go of Loki’s hand while he orders. The vendor blinks once in surprise and then proceed to hand Tony two dogs.

When he turns around he sees that Loki has been cornered by a journalist. The woman has light brown hair, fails at smiling comfortingly, and stands way too close to the former god. “Loki? No relation to the resistant Thunderer is there?” she asks, much too eager. Tony is sure she is new to this.

Loki laughs it off, showing Tony that she is indeed an excellent actress. There is no trace of anger that usually appears when someone mentions Thor.  “No, not so extraordinary as that.”

“But not so ordinary either. You did catch Tony Stark after all.”

“For a night,” Loki answers casually. “When Tony heard I was pregnant he invited me to stay at the Tower so that he could be a father to his son.” At least she is making him sound good.

“Just like that?”

“He did require a test to make sure the child was his, but yes, just like that.”

“So you don’t think there are any truths to the rumors that Mr. Stark has forced women to have abortions before?”

Loki looks as if the woman had just slapped her. Then her face shifts and Tony worries that she might hit the journalist. “He is not heartless, certainly not as you are attempting to make him appear.” There is a conviction in her voice Tony has never heard before.

Refr decides that is a good moment to squeal happily and reach out for his mother. Loki immediately seems to forget the journalist exists. “Hello darling.” She smiles down at him and lets Refr wrap his hand around her finger.

Tony hands Loki the hot dog which she takes with her free hand. “Done with the interrogation?” he asks, quietly enough that the journalist cannot hear. Loki answers by making a face which causes Tony to let out a full bellied laugh.

“Can you believe it?” he turns to the other woman, his bright smile in place. “She’s never had a hot dog before! Oh, oh, and look at that. She’s mad at me now.”

Loki is indeed glaring at him, and continues to do so as she bites into the hot dog. She chews slowly, her glare softening under Tony’s own expectant gaze. “It is…not unpleasant.”

“That’s what she says about me,” he laughs for the sake of the journalist. He gives her a small wave before he starts to push the stroller away, Loki in step beside him. “Wonderfully handled.”

“What did you expect?” she asks lightly, a small smile gracing her face.

“You should do that more.”

Loki blinks at him. “What?”

“Smile. It looks good on you.” If Tony had looked over he would have seen Loki’s eyes widen and her step falter for a moment.

/

Fury is waiting for them when the elevator doors open. Clint, Natasha, and Coulson are there as well. Clint immediately comes forward and picks Refr up from the stroller. The archer is actually cooing over him. It’s disgustingly cute really.

“We had a deal,” Fury says, anger in every movement.

“We went for a walk,” Tony counters.

“I don’t give a fuck what you did. She,” he points angrily at Loki, “was not to leave this fucking building. You even agreed to that point.”

“Yeah, well I rethought it.”

“Stark, I’ve had enough of this. Barton, Romanoff, we’re taking her in.”

But both Avengers seem to be preoccupied. Clint looks up from where he is playing with Refr. “But, baby.” He lifts Refr up slightly; the baby blinks at Fury.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Nick,” Natasha says. She is standing behind the couch, watching the TV screen. On it is footage from Tony and Loki’s walk, Loki’s assertion about Tony’s character, and the smile she reserves for Refr. “Look at this. If Loki suddenly disappears it will be extremely suspicious. It might actually be better to let her start going to places with Stark. This makes him look good, and by extension, us as well.”

Fury looks like his head is about to explode. But Natasha has made her point, and Fury knows she is right. She is one of the few people he will always listen too. He will not say it out loud, never that. But then he takes a deep breath to calm himself. Loki has just become a public asset, and Fury is a man who never throws away an asset. “Fine. It seems we need to reexamine the conditions of your stay, Liesmith. We’ll draw them up, and Coulson will deliver the new terms later tonight.” Without another word he sweeps out of the room, Coulson on his heels. The agent nods to Tony before the doors close, the only show of support he will make.

“Thanks, Natasha,” Tony says, breathing a sigh of relief.

She gives a slight head tilt in acknowledgement. “Don’t make me regret it.” He isn’t sure if that was directed at him or Loki.

“Can I trust you not to drop my child?” Loki asks Clint.

He gives her a withering look. “You really need to stop underestimating me.”

“Never. I’m going to bathe. If he comes to harm I will gut you like a fish.”

“I’ll hold him down,” Natasha calls after her. Tony thinks that she’s joking. At least it seems like she’s joking, but between the glint in her eyes and Loki’s laughter he isn’t sure.

“Hey! Don’t encourage her!”

Tony shrugs off his coat and hangs it back up in the closet. He walks over to place a kiss on the top of Refr’s head. “You okay watching him for a bit? I need to talk to Thor.”

“I got him. Go do what you gotta do.”

/

“Hey, Thor buddy.”

“Friend Stark! I heard you took my sister and nephew out today! How was it?”

“Good, good. Uh, look Thor, I got a favor to ask you. I’ve been thinking about it for awhile, but you’re probably the best guy to get the job done.”

“I will gladly offer my help, my friend. What is this task you require aid with?”

“Okay, so Jorganture-“

“Jörmungandr.”

“Uh, right. I’m just gonna go with Jor for convince sake. You said he was here on Earth right?”

/

Loki lets the cool water run over her, finding it more comfortable than the warmth. At her sides her fists clench and unclench as she draws in deep breaths. Her eyes are shut tight, as if that would also shut out her thoughts as well.

Who did he think he was? Who did he think he was to say such things to her? Who was he to make her feel so…so…so safe? Happy? And loved? No, nonononononono! Not that! People did not love a monster!

A strangled scream claws its way from her throat. She raises one of her fist and slams it against the tiled wall. Over and over and over again. There are not tears in her eyes, it’s just the water from the shower. Those screams in her ears are not hers. They cannot be. She focuses on the pain in her hand. It is grounding, it is real. Those feelings are not, she has to drive them out.

At the next strike the flesh of her hand splits open. She crumples against the wall, using it to hold herself up as sobs wrack her body. She hates him, she hates him, she _hates_ him. What has she done for him to look at her that way? Why must he do this to her?

She loses track of time as she cries, emotions she has buried for months, years now, tearing their way from her, brutally demanding her attention. When the sobs are done the water is freezing and Loki is exhausted. She dries off and dresses in the short robe Pepper first gave her, the one Steve hates.

Bruce is waiting for her when she walks back into the bedroom. He sits on the bed, bandages at his side. She should have known the watcher would tell someone. She is too tired to be angry with it, but a small part of her is glad that it had not alerted Tony.

Bruce sits her down in his place and kneels in front of her. His hands are calloused yet gentle as he cleans and wraps the wound. Loki waits patiently, not pulling away, although her every muscle is tense. He stands when he is done, his gaze so understanding Loki feels a fleeting urge to punch him. “I’ll be back in the morning to check on it.”

He gets halfway to the door before Loki tries to say those words, to make one person understand. “I ha-” But the words are cut off. She tries again. “I ha-” This time she actually chokes on them.

“He has a habit of making people feel that way.”

She wants to be angry with him, angry with herself that she has let him so close he knows what she wants to say without her actually having to say it. She wants to, but all she feels is grateful.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCKING FINALLY!!!

After five weeks of only small attacks the team isn’t the least bit surprised when Doom launches a large scale attack on Valentine’s Day. It isn’t anything they haven’t seen before, or that they can’t handle. With Loki pointing out the magic being used on the Doombots, Thor pissed that his special day with Jane has been interrupted, and Spider-Man making an appearance, the situation is mostly taken care of by the time couples are heading out for candle lit dinners.

It’s at this point when Peter spots her, a flash of green against the skyline, watching the battle with seemingly bored interest. He points her out to the Black Widow, the only Avenger close to him, before heading up.

“Afraid I will squash you, little spider?” Amora sneers when Peter lands in the shadows on the roof behind her. Obviously that had been for not as she had known he was there immediately.

“Nah, I think you’d need bigger boots for that.” He cannot sense her bodyguard, and that worries him. He would rather have the Executioner close by than causing trouble somewhere else. “Enjoying the show?”

“Hardly. Not nearly enough destruction for my taste.”

Peter snorts. “Of course not.”

“Was your precious exercise not strenuous enough that you must now seek battle with me?”

“Hey.” Peter holds his hands up in front of his chest. “If you don’t want to fight I’m good with that. I’m just curious as to why you’re here.”

The Enchantress finally turns away from the city below, a pleased sneer on her face. Peter knows it means nothing good for the Avengers. “I was looking for something.”

“That’s vague.”

“You need not worry. It is not here. But it will not be long before I find them.”

“Amora!”

She spins to see the Thunderer flying towards her, lightening at his back. “Until next time, little spider.” And then she disappears just like last time.

Thor lands heavily on the roof next to him, a grim expression on his face when he sees Amora has fled. “Man of Spiders,” he greets solemnly. “I see you had the pleasure of once again meeting with the Enchantress.”

“Yeah, we’re best buds now,” Peter jokes, his voice heavy with sarcasm.

Thor gives him a critical look that has Peter shuffling his feet. He doesn’t think the Asgardian has connected the youth Peter Parker with the web slinging Spider-Man, he has been even more careful about protecting his identity since Loki and Natasha had found out. But Peter is sure that Thor is smarter than he appears to be.

“She said she was looking for something,” Peter says, hoping to distract Thor from whatever thought process is putting that look on his face.

“Then we must make sure she does not find it. She would most likely only cause destruction with it. I could not fathom what on Midgard she would need however. Tell me exactly what she said and I shall bring the issue to my sister.”

It only takes a few minutes to recount Amora’s words, but by the time he finishes Clint and Natasha have joined them.

“I hope you don’t want to chase her right now,” Clint half groans. “I’m out of arrows.” He points to his empty quiver for emphasis.

Natasha rolls her eyes at him, but addresses Peter. “Take a break for the night, kid. I’m sure there’s someone you want to spend time with right now.”

Peter nods in thanks, smiling under the mask. He heads off across the rooftops, hoping Gwen is still waiting for him. (Of course she is.)

/

As soon as the last piece of armor is stripped away Tony heads for his bar and immediately takes a large drink out of the nearest bottle. He only pauses to pour the next drink in a glass before he continues. Within half an hour he is well on his way to accomplishing the first of his goals for that night: getting completely trashed. Next on his list is to pass out so he won’t have to deal with the world anymore today.

The morning has started with a call from Pepper’s favorite restaurant confirming that night’s reservations. Because of course he had been a considerate boyfriend and made plans months in advance. “And it comes back to bite me in the ass,” Tony practically shouts at the empty room. It had only gotten worse when he decided to go into the office for once and seen two dozen roses sitting on Pepper’s desk, freshly delivered. His heart had raced, jealousy overwhelming him for a second at the thought of Pepper finding someone else so fast, but then he has realized the roses were from him, because of course he had forgotten to cancel those as well. He had immediately returned home only to be greeted by the call to assemble, and spent the rest of the day fighting Doombots. “Fan-fucking-tastic,” Tony mutters before downing his scotch.

“Sir-“

“Mute,” Tony says to immediately cut off JARVIS. He loves his A.I., really he does, but right now he doesn’t need (can’t handle) JARVIS’ concern.

He is absolutely fucking pathetic. He can’t make a relationship work with one of the people most important to him. Pepper had been perfect for him…well, okay they had fought, but what couple didn’t do that? They’d fought about Iron Man more than once. He had come home after being caught in an explosion and Pepper had a complete breakdown. He knew she was worried, it is normal to worry about the person you love, but that was the point where he had known it wouldn’t last. But he had held on desperately, like a child refusing to hand over his security blanket, until Pepper had broken it off before they could no longer stand each other.

It hadn’t helped that he would dream about the mystery woman that had visited his dreams. Tony had thought it was his subconscious rebelling against being in a long term relationship. But of course it had been Loki satisfying her curiosity. And _of course_ she had gotten pregnant and shown back up with his son, forcing him to be something he is not. Loki, Loki, Loki.

Tony throws his glass at the Loki shaped crater he’d refused to have repaired, feeling satisfaction at the sound of it shattering. It all came back to the Trickster. The final hole in his relationship with Pepper, his dreams of want which were all too quickly crashing their way into his wakefulness, the need he feels to prove himself to her. It is all because of Loki.

Tony finishes off a vodka bottle while heading toward the elevator. He throws it across the room as well just before the doors close.

Loki is coming out of the nursery when the doors open. He is sure JARVIS had warned her of his coming, but it doesn’t matter. He points at her, swaying. “You!”

Loki’s eyes darken. “You are drunk.”

“Yep!” There is no cheer in his voice. “And it’s your fault.”

Oh that makes her angry. “I did not place the bottle in your hand, Stark, so do tell how this is my doing?”

And they are back to Stark. He must have really made her mad. “Nope, but you won’t get out of my fucking head. I can’t fucking stop thinking about you, not since your little ‘dream’ visit. I had Pepper, but she wasn’t enough, wasn’t what I wanted.” What is he saying? Of course he had wanted Pepper. Pepper is perfect. “She couldn’t understand, not completely. I tried, she tried, but…What I saw in your eyes that night was what I had been searching for. You understand fear and longing. You’ve been misunderstood too.”

He doesn’t notice Loki’s hands shaking, the bandage long since gone. He doesn’t notice her take a step towards him only to freeze, whole body tense as she forces herself to stop.

“Do you know how fucking mad I was when I saw you on that bed? How scared shitless I was? That I’d connected with a villain? Who does that!” He snorts in derision at himself. “Of course _I_ would.”

He blinks, sobering slight as he seems to realize what he has just said. Tony turns to Loki, anger draining from his voice, shoulders slumping under exhaustion. “I really want you, even if it’s just a fuck.”

His arms are filled with Loki’s warm body, her lips pressing hungrily against his. Hunger and desire, and damn, she’s wanted this as much as he has. He should stop her. He should probably stop her. But for the life of him Tony can’t think of a good reason to do so. Tony wants and Loki is only too willing to give.

Her hands find the hem of his shirt, sneaking under them to touch his chest. There’s no gentleness to any of it, it’s all passion and lust. He breaks the kiss just long enough to pull the shirt over his head. His hands find the belt that holds Loki’s robe closed and practically rips it off. The robe falls open to reveal pale skin to him. Tony backs off to appreciate the view, both taking advantage of the moment to catch their breaths. The robe has caught on Loki’s breasts, still obscuring them from Tony’s view, and oh, he is going to have to do something about that. They launch back at each other, Tony slipping his hands around her shoulder, pushing the robe down. He groans into her mouth as it falls away and her naked body is pressed up against his chest.

Tony lets himself be steered toward the bedroom, lips and hands seemingly everywhere on each other’s bodies the whole time. The whine he lets out when Loki takes a step away from him hastily turns into a yelp when she pushes against his chest and he sprawls back against the bed. Loki’s hands are on his pants, growling when the zipper does not release her prize fast enough. The greed in her eyes when his cock finally springs free sends a shiver through Tony’s body.

He throws his head back with a gasp when Loki places a kiss on the tip of his cock before all of him is in her mouth. Tony’s hands fist in the sheets as Loki sucks but she does not linger long. She crawls up his body so she can kiss him again, her breasts brushing against his chest. She pulls away only to attack his neck.

At the same time Loki guides his hand to her cunt. Tony has no problem slipping a finger inside her. Loki moans against his neck, and damn it feels good. So he slips another finger inside her wet heat, and she is _very_ wet, and then another.  Loki sits up and throws her head back in pleasure, her obscene moan echoing throughout the room.

And then Tony decides to pull his fingers out, grinning up at her at the glare he receives for it. But Loki is moving again, off of him. “Where-?” Before he can finish Loki has returned, a bottle of lube in her hands. “Where’d you get that?”

“Do you really want to have that discussion right now?” Loki asks. She squeezes some of the lube onto her hand and strokes it onto Tony’s cock.

Tony answers with a moan.  Loki chuckles as she straddles him again. “I did not think so. Now,” she grabs a hold of his wrists, pinning his arms on either side of his head, “these will remain here until I have need of them.” And then Loki lowers herself slowly, the first slow movement of the entire night, onto his cock.

Tony has a hard time not grabbing onto her hips. He wants to, but the look Loki sends him when she manages to look down again stops him for the moment. Not that it will stop him for long, he’s certain of that.

Loki’s hands are on his chest then and she’s moving around him. God she feels good, so very good. She is slow at first, but quickly picks up the pace, desperate. They have both been too desperate for this for so long for it to be anything other than fast. Tony wants to touch her, wants to feel that smooth flesh beneath his hands, and fuck it, he’s going to.

As soon as his hands move Loki’s nails bite into his chest, drawing four long lines of blood. Tony hisses in pain but his hands remain on her hips. He thrust up into her as he growls out, “Not gonna happen, Reindeer Games. I need to touch you.”

She doesn’t fight him, just picks up the pace. Tony is close, so close, and Loki knows it. He runs his hands up her sides, using one to cup a breast, running his thumb over her nipple, as the other moves back down to rest on her leg. Loki comes down again, this time moaning Tony’s name, and that’s it for him. He thrust up to meet her, gasping her name as he spills inside. Loki gasps and then bites her lip. She comes down once more and her face transforms into pure pleasure. Tony is certain he could get used to that site.

She rolls off of him, entire body quivering. Tony turns on his side and places a kiss on her shoulder. Loki lets out a pleased little sigh at the sensation.

But the peace is shattered by Refr’s cries. Loki sighs and moves to get up, but Tony catches her wrist. “I can do it.”

She snorts and pulls her arm away, sliding off the bed. “I do not trust you to hold him in your current state.”

And then Tony is alone in her room, a feeling of extreme guilt crashing down around him. He knows Loki is right, but that doesn’t ease the pain.

/

When Tony wakes up he is still in Loki’s bed. The former god is beside him, not exactly snuggled up to him, but still comfortably close. And she is still asleep. Tony can’t tear his eyes away. Loki looks so peaceful and unguarded, beautiful.

Tony finds himself wondering when he fell so hard for his enemy.

Then Refr starts to cry again, and Loki begins to stir. “Hey, I can get him,” Tony says, repeating his offer from last night.

Loki opens her eyes enough to cast a judgmental look at him before pulling the covers back to her chin and burying her face in the pillow. Tony takes it for the sign of approval it is and slips out of bed, across the living room, and into the nursery.

He picks Refr up, holding his son against his shoulder. “Hey, Rudolph, what’s wrong?” Apparently he just wanted his father as Refr quiets down immediately. Tony paces the room for a bit, rambling to Refr about current projects he is working on and the latest TV shows he has watched. Refr falls back asleep, but Tony doesn’t want to leave so he sits in the chair beside the crib.

He must have stayed there longer than he realized because a little while later Loki comes in. “I need to feed him.” She seems a bit reluctant to break the moment.

Tony stands and hands Refr over to her. “Yeah, okay. I’m going to go take a shower,” he adds to excuse himself.

He’s not really sure what to make of the look she gives him, and that’s been happening a bit too much lately, but Loki lets him leave without protest.

Back in his room he pours himself a glass of scotch, because he could really do with a drink right about now. But before he can Loki’s words from last night crash against him like a ton of bricks. He leaves the glass on the bar and takes a few steps away. He paces the room, throwing occasional glances at the alcohol. He wants it, his fingers twitch each time he looks up, but the pain of being denied his son stops him each time. The pacing grows quicker, his breathing more erratic, until he throws himself into a chair without pausing to slow down, almost tipping it over.

With his elbows on his knees and his fingers in his hair Tony curses himself. He shakes, his mind recalling every poor decision he has ever made despite how much he screams at it to stop. He can’t do it. He’s not strong enough to stop.

He raises his head slowly. The first thing he sees is the glass on the bar.

He can’t.

Refr needs him, so he can’t.

“Jarv,” he calls out shakily, “can you ask Bruce to come up here?”

“Certainly, sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have no idea, I've been waiting to write this chapter since I started the story. I'm really excited to finally get it out to you.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has taken me forever to update. For those of you who didn't see the note in Blood and Blue, I let myself get distracted by a one shot that ended up being much longer than I thought it would be. Also, Tony going through withdraw, not the easiest thing for me to write. :/
> 
> Anyways, hopefully updates will be faster now...as long as I don't let myself get distracted by that other prompt I really want to fill.

“You are sure she said ‘them?’”

Peter nods, still dressed as Spider-Man. He, Thor, Steve, and Natasha had piled into Loki’s living room, Bruce having roped Clint into helping him with some project. Loki listened with half an ear, her main focus on Refr in her lap.

“Sister,” Thor says gravely, “you do not think she is the one who organized the attack on you and Refr, do you?”

“No. Why would she be on the battlefield if her target was us? More than likely she is looking for one of the treasures that have gone missing from Odin’s vault over the years.”

“That doesn’t sound good,” Peter says.

“It is not. All the treasures that have been within my father’s vault are dangerous in some way or another.”

“We should be careful and watch both her and Doom. She may think you have what she is looking for, or she may think Doom has it.”

“Do you think she’d work with him?” Natasha asks, the SHIELD agent prominent.

“Possibly, if it suits her purposes. Although if Doom will work with her is a whole other question.  He does not seem one to tolerate Amora’s superior attitude when it comes to mortals.”

“I’ll give Richards a call. The Fantastic Four deal with him more often than we do. Loki, can you give me a list of artifacts we might encounter?”

“Hmm, a few yes, but I was never entrusted with an inventory of the vault. Neither was Thor for that matter,” she adds, making sure the rest are aware of it.

“Whatever you can think of. Natasha, I’ll let you inform SHIELD.” Natasha nods and heads for the elevator. “Spider-Man,” Peter tries not to be startled when Captain America addresses him, “good work.”

“Uh, thanks.” Captain America just complimented him! Peter is totally not fanboying over him, not at all.

“If that is all.” Loki’s tone makes it clear she wants them to leave.

“Sister-“

“Come on, Thor,” Steve says before Loki can snap at the Thunderer. “You can distract Johnny while I talk to Reed.”

/

As soon as Bruce had an understanding of the situation Tony had fled to his lab. He just couldn’t actually be there during the clean out. He buried himself in projects, unable to focus on one for too long. He lost all track of time when he sank into his chair, sitting there with elbows on knees and hands tangled in his hair.

“Is this what you have been doing?”

Tony looks up to see Loki standing in front of him. Her eyes hold a strange mix of concern and contempt. But there’s also an omelet sitting on the worktable next to where Loki rests her hand.

“You brought me food?”

Loki raises and eyebrow and looks down at the plate. “No, I did not. The doctor brought this down this morning when he came to clean out your lab.”

Tony hadn’t even noticed Bruce had been there, but when he looked toward the cabinets where he usually kept a couple bottles of scotch and champagne, it was obvious someone had gone through them. Apparently his powers of observation were complete shot. He goes back to cradling his head in his hands.

He hears Loki sigh, the light tap of her shoes on the floor, feels his chair move when she leans against the back. “What is this?”

Tony sighs this time, sitting up slowly to see what Loki is talking about. She is leaning in close enough that his back presses against her chest, his hair tickling her chin. Tony feels Loki’s arm slid over his shoulder as she points to the computer screen.

“It was just something I was playing around with, make the suit stealthier. You can hear it coming from miles away as is if you haven’t noticed.”

“I cannot read these.” She seems rather upset at that. “Explain it to me.”

Tony glances at the screen, then tilts his head back. Loki places a soft kiss on the bridge of his nose between his eyes. It is a surprisingly sweet gesture and Tony isn’t sure what to make of it. But Loki does not seem to expect a response, so instead Tony asks, “You know anything about algebra? Geometry?”

Loki’s brows furrow in confusion. “Okay!” Tony sits back up, clapping his hands together. “Jarv.” The schematics clear from the screen, replaced by beginning algebra questions. Dum-E brings over a chair, whirring happily when she pats the robotic arm.

It turns out that the Asgardian builders use similar equations, not that Loki had ever paid them much attention. They progress quickly, so quickly Tony fells slightly jealous. Loki finally admits that the thought process, the control needed for magic use flows in a similar fashion, so Loki is used to thinking in this manner.

Every time his mind begins to wonder Loki asks another question that brings him back. Every time he begins to shake Loki’s hands touch his hands, his shoulders, his knees, staying there until the shaking stops. And one time when it doesn’t he leans against her shoulder, taking deep gasping breaths, until Loki’s winter scent and cool hands bring him back once again.

Tony lifts his head to stare into those vivid green eyes. He had not been sure if Loki would want more than their one shared night. He wanted more, he had finally admitted that to himself, and there was no taking it back. So when she had kissed him his heart had leapt. But reminds himself that this is Loki; broken and fallen, and beautiful Loki. “Do you still want me?” he finally asks.

“I am still here, am I not?” Loki responds.

Tony rests his hands on her knees, his right slowly tracing up, stopping at the edge of her skirt. “I need to make sure you’re not a dream.” It would be just like his mind to fuck him over on that.

Loki seems to understand. Her legs fall apart and she rolls her chair closer to Tony, but she says nothing.

Tony takes his time, just touching Loki’s thighs until she let out a sigh. It is only then he pushes her skirt up out of the way. Loki moans softly as Tony’s thumbs tease close to her lips, but still refusing to touch where Loki wants him to. Loki moves her legs even further apart, bucking her hips forward ever so slightly. She wants Tony to touch her, but his fingers dance away. She tries to bite back a growl, her knuckles white where they grip the chair’s arms. Tony smiles in satisfaction, no mirth evident.

He relents and gives Loki what she wants. Tony rubs her through the lace panties she wears. Loki gasps, her eyes locked on Tony’s, demanding pleasure. Tony holds her gaze as he moves the lace out of the way and slips a finger inside her. Loki bites her bottom lip, but it does nothing to stifle the groan she lets loose.

Tony needs to make her come. He needs to bring her to the top and push her over the edge. In his dreams he has never been able to, so if he can he’ll know this isn’t a dream. Another finger joins the first, and oh she is wet around him. The only sounds in the lab are Loki’s ragged breaths as she attempts to fuck herself on Tony’s fingers.

“Patience, babe. Patience.” He moves his free hand to her hip, holding her down. Loki doesn’t even attempt to suppress her moan this time. He rewards her with a third finger, working her as Loki chants his name in a whisper. She is close now, so close. Tony just has to push her over the edge.

He moves Loki’s leg to wrap around his waist, pulling her closer and pushing his fingers in deeper. Loki gasps and tightens around him, her body shuddering with the force of her climax. Not a dream then.

Tony sits back in his chair and watches Loki come down from her orgasm. Now seems like the perfect time to put forward his idea, to initiate the plan he hatched with Thor, and he just can’t resist. “How’d you like to go to Malibu?”

Loki manages to focus on him, but it is a few seconds before she can speak again. “You seem fond of trouble.” The wicked smile on her lips lets Tony know Loki is game.

“Life is more fun that way, babe.” He returns her smile. “Jarv, let the pilot know we’re coming, and tell Happy we need the car.”

“Doing so now, sir.”

“We should get you and Refr packed then.”

“Mmm, yes,” Loki drawls, leaning forward in her chair like a tiger stalking its pray, “but first I believe there is one more thing to take care of.” Her hands run up his thighs, stroking his now half hard cock back into full arousal.

“You are trouble,” Tony breathes out.

“Which is why you find me fun, no?”

/

“Home sweet home,” Tony sighs happily as they enter his Malibu home. Unbidden memories of a time he had stood in this doorway, of when he had been alone, flood into his mind, freezing him in place.

And then Loki swings Refr’s baby bag into the back of his shins. “Move, you are in the way.”

Tony smoothly steps out of the way, taking the bag when Loki hands it out to him. Happy wanders in after the former god, weighed down by the many bags Loki had insisted she needed. Tony takes pity on his friend and relieves him of one of the bags as well.

“Come on, there’s something I want to show you.” Loki and Happy follow him up to his bedroom. Refr babbles in Loki’s arms, having forgotten all about the awful plane and how the altitude made his ears pop. Loki glares at the two men when they simply throw her luggage on the bed, but Tony rolls his eyes and guides her out to the balcony.

“We might have to wait a bit. I’m not sure how long it will take him to get here.”

Loki eyes him wearily. “Who?”

“It’s a surprise.”

“I do not like surprises.”

“You’ll like this one. Besides, you’re about to find out.” Tony points out toward the ocean where large waves are starting to crest.

Loki holds her breath as she watches. Tony sees the hope and disbelief in her eyes. She clutches Refr close as she takes a step toward to the railing of the balcony. The waves break and a large, large (no seriously, it’s freaking massive) head lifts out of the water.

Tony thinks Jörmungandr looks more like a cross between an eel and the dragons from Skyrim than a snake. Sharp fangs, as tall as Tony himself, jut out of his jaws. Horns sit close to his head behind his eyes, flowing back across the snake’s head with only a few feet hanging back further. His red eyes latch onto the balcony and he surges forward. The hiss Jörmungandr releases has Tony reeling backward.

“It is all right,” Loki tells him, taking her eyes off Jörmungandr for the briefest moment. “He is happy.”

“Perhaps I should give you some privacy.” Tony is trying not to judge, but Jörmungandr is terrifying to him. It is like being confronted by one of those sea monsters drawn on an old map.

Loki reaches back to grasp his hand, pulling him forward to the rail. “I want you to meet him.”

Okay, okay, Tony could do this. There is a giant snake rushing toward him, but he could do this.

“Mother,” Jörmungandr lets out a long hiss. It really does sound happy now that Tony hears it again. “Mother, mother, mother!” The snake lifts his head over the railing, bumping his nose against Loki while being careful not to hurt Refr. “Uncle Thor ssssaid you would visssit.”

Was he smiling? Could snakes smile?

Jörmungandr’s tongue flicks out to tickle Refr, the baby laughing at the contact. “Brother?”

“Yes.” Loki smiles at both her sons. It’s the same smile when she first saw Refr. “This is Refr.”

The snake’s red eyes slide over to Tony. “New mortal?” His tongue flicks out again close to Tony’s face.

“Hey. Tony, good to meet you.”

Jörmungandr hisses happily, bumping his head against Tony’s chest. Tony is not prepared for the action and stumbles back. Jörmungandr does not seem to understand why Tony moved away, tilting his head and letting out a questioning hiss.

Tony raises his hand, hovering over Jörmungandr’s nose. He glances to Loki first, and when she nods he pats the snake. Jörmungandr lets out another happy hiss at the contact. “You’re just a giant kid, aren’t you?” Tony laughs, relaxing.

“Kid? I am no goat.” Jörmungandr sounds offended.

Loki laughs as well. “Jör, it is just a mortal saying.”

“Mortalssss are ssssstrange.”

“Hey!”

“Yes, darling, they are.”

Tony never would have thought that he’d find a family with a fallen god, his illegitimate son, and a giant snake, but that is exactly what happened.

/

“Avengers assemble!”

“What’s the situation?” Steve asks as he grabs his shield, heading for the quintjet on the roof.

“The Fantastic Four called it in. Apparently Doom and Amora are having a bit of a spat. They can handle the Doombots, but they need help evacuating civilians. Amora and Doom are causing a lot of destruction,” Coulson tells them over the comms. “Hawkeye has been sent on a mission, and Iron Man has apparently left for Malibu without informing anyone, so it’s just the four of you.”

“We’ll take care of it, Coulson,” Steve assures him. He looks over to Natasha who checks her clip, sliding her gun into its holster.

Bruce wanders in behind her, not terribly excited to be out on the field again. “I’m not exactly the best for civilian extraction, Cap.”

“Widow and I will take care of that. If you get a chance to break up Doom and Amora take it, otherwise hang back. Thor’s got the sky, and is on route to them, so he’ll help you take them down. Understood?”

Natasha nods firmly as the quintjet takes off. Bruce gives a soft ‘right,’ before going to join the pilot. It only takes a few minutes to get to the sight of the fight, the jet dropping him and Natasha off before taking off again to get in place for the Hulk’s deployment.

He loses track of Natasha in the chaos, but he does run into the Invisible Woman when a Doombot sweeps down out of the sky. “Captain,” Sue nods in acknowledgement to him.

He is about to answer when an explosion from across the street knocks them both off their feet. The ground begins to slip out from under them into the sewers below. Steve grabs a piece rock, trying to stop himself from rolling into the sloping hole, but it breaks off and he goes crashing downward. Luckily Sue is still there and throws up a force field before he hits the ground to soften his landing.

“Thanks,” he says as he brushes himself off.

“Any time, Captain.” She points down the tunnel to where a soft blue light is glowing around a corner. “When this is over we should come back and check that out.”

But Steve continues to stare at the light. It doesn’t look earthly. “It might be what they’re fighting over,” he realizes.

“Steve!” Sue shouts after him as he rushes down the tunnel.

Steve rounds the corner to see the source of the light, a number of bright blue stones. Above him the ceiling of the tunnel cracks, threatening to fall. He looks up to see one of Sue’s force fields holding it up, and is suddenly very glad that she followed him.

“What are those?” she asks, looking at the stones over his shoulder.

“I’m not sure.” Steve makes the decision to grab them. The ceiling might collapse before they can get back. “But I’m taking them.”

“Steve! They might be-“ Sue protests.

“Doesn’t matter, I’ve already picked them up. Let’s go!” He has been hanging out with Tony too much.

Sue sighs and shakes her head, but follows him back down the tunnel. Fortunately the ruble fell in such a way that they can easily climb out again. There are only a few Doombots left now. Doom himself and Amora are nowhere in sight.

Steve throws his shield to take out the one Doombot he can still see, but other than that it looks clear. Thor lands heavily next to him. “The Enchantress and this Doctor Doom have fled,” he reports.

“Right, good.” Steve pulls out the stones to show him. “I think I might have found what Amora was looking for.”

Thor takes a sharp intake of breath when he sees the stones, his eyes going wide. “It is good you found these, Steve Rogers.”

“What are they?” Steve is never going to figure out how Natasha manages to be so quiet all the time.

“These are the Norn Stones.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short chapter, but seeing as I'm going away for spring break I wanted to get it up before then. Hope you enjoy it! :)

Despite a long night of tossing, turning, and nightmares, Loki is still at Tony’s side when he wakes. Her dark hair is splayed out across the pillow, her hand resting near Tony’s shoulder. She looks peaceful, and Tony feels peaceful having Loki beside him. It’s stupid, there’s no reason to feel this way. He absolutely does not have any _feeling_ feelings for Loki beyond her being the mother of his son, which, okay wow, that is still a lot of feelings.

“Sir.” JARVIS seems almost sorry to interrupt the quiet. “Agents Barton, Smith, and Nickels have just landed, and will be here in thirty minutes.”

Loki sighs and opens her eyes. “Will this require me to move? I refuse to move right now.”

Tony hums in agreement, rolling onto his side to press himself closer to Loki. “I approve of this plan.”

“Sir?” JARVIS repeats, “What shall I do when they arrive?”

Tony moves the fabric of his shirt, the one Loki had commandeered last night for sleepwear (not that he will be complaining about it anytime soon), away from Loki’s shoulder, placing a kiss on the exposed skin. “Let them in. Just make sure they don’t touch anything.” If Clint is coming with other SHIELD agents he is here on SHIELD business, and Tony doesn’t trust SHIELD business. Although he did take Loki and Refr away from New York without so much as a heads up to Fury, so it’s not surprising SHIELD agents came after them.

Loki runs her fingers through Tony’s hair as the inventor proceeds to worship her skin. “Foreplay, then very loud sex.”

Tony grins, moving up to her neck. “You’re just full of good ideas this morning.”

“Always. Now, put your mouth to better use.”

The smirk grows wider to match Loki’s own. Tony pushes himself up, leaning over the former god. “As you wish, my queen,” he jokes.

“Ooooh, I do like that. It may even deserve a reward.”

/

Clint prepares himself for _something_ when JARVIS lets him and the other two agents into Tony’s Malibu home without any sort of a fight. He had been expecting to have to override the A.I. in order to get into the house. What he did not prepare himself for, and in hindsight it was stupid of him not to expect it, is for the shouts of pleasure echoing throughout the entire compound. Clint feels his left eye start to twitch. Behind him Smith groans in despair, and Nickels lets out a muttered, “You have to be kidding me.”

“I hate them. I really hate them.” The archer visibly fights the urge to knock his bow and shoot something as above them Loki and Tony finish with a loud cry, followed by laughter.

“Mr. Stark will be with you momentarily.”

/

“Clint is going to kill us,” Tony laughs still splayed out on the bed.

Loki’s answering chuckle comes from the bathroom. “You maybe. I will be holding Refr.”

Tony makes a ‘tsk’ noise with his tongue. “Using the baby as a shield. Deplorable.”

There is a heavy thud from the bathroom that has Tony sitting up. “You okay?” When he does not receive an answer he slides off the bed and walks over to the other room. “Loki?”

She is barely holding herself up, knuckles white where they grip the edges of the sink. Her whole body is shaking. “I hate this,” she growls out.

“Hey,” Tony goes to her, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her back toward the bed. “What is it?”

“Is seems my body has run out of energy once again.”

“Shit.”

“Indeed.”

“Okay, let’s get you back to bed.”

But Loki goes limp in his arms when they’re only halfway across the bedroom. “Shit,” Tony swears again before shouting, “Clint!”

He hears the archer’s footsteps running up the stairs a moment later. No matter how much they may mess with each other, no matter that Clint is a SHIELD agent, Tony knows he can rely on Clint when he needs him.

“Aaaaand you’re naked,” Clint groans when he reaches the doorway.

“I know I’m impressive, but I kind of need your help here.” Tony is suddenly very glad Loki had already stolen another one of his shirts.

“Damn, she is heavy. What do you feed her?” Clint asks when he places Loki’s other arm across his shoulders, shifting her to take some of Loki’s weight off of Tony.

“She’s still an Asgardian…Jotun? Whatever, point is, she weighs more than a human.”

“You know what? I don’t want to know anymore. This whole situation is fucked up.” Clint huffs when they finally get Loki onto the bed. He watches as Tony tucks Loki under the covers. The inventor almost makes the gesture seem…loving.

“Can you check on Refr?” Tony asks. “He’s right across the hall.”

“Sure,” Clint agrees, his voice oddly even.

Tony ignores the look the archer gives him before he leaves the room. He doesn’t need to know that other people are beginning to see he has actual feelings for the fallen god.

/

It is only with a great deal of convincing, mostly from Steve and Coulson, before Thor agrees to allow the Norn Stones to be taken to SHIELD for safekeeping. This meant the Avengers now had the duty to move the Stones from the battlefield to SHIELD HQ.

“The quintjet is coming back to pick us up. Let’s get these things secure,” Steve tells Thor. Natasha is wrapping a blanket around Bruce, the Hulk having taken quite the beating before Doom and Amora fled. “Natasha?”

The assassin looks up at Steve, and then turns back to Bruce. “Go. I’ll be fine. I don’t think you want me Hulking out if anything happens in the air.”

“I’ll get him home,” Coulson says over the comms.

“Thanks, Phil.” Steve gives his attention back to Thor and Natasha. “Let’s get these stone safe.”

The quintjet lands a minute later. It should be a simple task, so of course it goes badly when they are exactly halfway to their destination. The quintjet suddenly tilts violently to the side before it begins to spin out of control

“What happening?” Steve shouts over the screams of alarms.

“We lost a wing!” the pilot shouts back.

“How do we lose a wing?”

_“I don’t know!”_

“The Executioner,” Thor supplies, having opened the back hatch to look out. “It appears the Stones were the Enchantress’ desire as you thought, Steve Rogers.”

“Right. Can you land this?” Steve asks.

“I can try.” The pilot’s hands are tight on the controls, but his voice is steady.

“Do so. Let’s teach the Enchantress a lesson.”

/

When Tony comes downstairs he goes to the liquor cabinet, not because he wants something to drink, but because it is an integrated habit. When he realizes what he is doing and turns away he is met with Clint, holding his son, pointedly ignoring his slip up. Tony is just glad someone, probably Pepper, it’s always Pepper, cleared out his Malibu house as well, or else he would have poured himself something. And Tony doesn’t think he has the strength to resist that temptation just yet.

“Soooo…”

“So, you took the war criminal, who I believe under the new conditions of your agreement with SHILD was not allowed out of Manhattan, all the way across the country,” Clint finishes for him.

Tony thinks for a moment, nodding a bit. “Yeah, that pretty much sums it up.”

“Why?”

“Needed a change of scenery.”

Clint stares at him for a second before addressing Refr. “You are going to be so messed up. You really are.”

Clint doesn’t see behind him the sharp look Smith shoots Nickels when she has to bite her lip to keep from laughing, but Tony does. There is something strange about that look. Hell, there has been something strange about the two agents ever since Tony first saw them, beyond the odd vibes he usually gets from SHIELD agents. Tony can’t quite put his finger on it, but there’s definitely something weird going on.

“Sir,” JARVIS interrupts before Tony can think about the two agents any further, “we have intruders coming in from the ocean and the northeast corner of the estate.”

“More SHIELD agents?” Tony asks, rolling his eyes at Clint.

But Clint shakes his head, and Tony suddenly gets a very bad feeling in his gut.

“No, sir. They seem to be Chitauri.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, a cliff hanger. Is anyone surprised by those anymore?


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really sorry for both the long wait and the shortness of this chapter. I’ve been trying to find time and inspiration to type this for weeks now, but the two never seem to coincide with one another. I wanted to give you guys a really long chapter, but unfortunately I have papers to write so I won’t be able to do anymore with this for awhile. I really didn’t want to make you guys wait any longer.

Something most people don’t know about Clint is that he is mostly deaf. He has a hearing aid, absolutely despises having to wear it. He makes up for this by having mastered the skill of lip reading, even to the point where he can read a Chitauri’s lips.

A dozen Chitauri bodies lay around him. From his position Clint can see Tony’s bedroom. Somehow one of the aliens has managed to slip past him, its attention focused completely on the fallen god still unconscious on the bed. The arrow with the alien’s name on it has yet to be loosed, because the Chitauri’s lips are saying something rather interesting.

“Clever little Trickster,” the archer reads as the Chitauri glides across the room, “but also stupid. Sealing your magic insured we could not track you by it, but it has left you powerless. Changing your appearance only bought you a little more time. Surely you did not think we would be fooled by a little face alternation? And now you have a precious son.” The Chitauri pauses, looking as if it is laughing. “He has thought of the perfect punishment for you, _and_ for your offspring.”

It reaches out for Loki. At the same moment Clint hears the horribly familiar sound of a Chitauri glider. He has been spotted and it is barreling toward him. He only has enough time to shoot one arrow before either he is smashed off the balcony, or Loki is taken.

He surprises himself when the arrow flies through Tony’s room, taking the Chitauri through the neck. He had really hoped falling off a building and having his head smashed in against the ground would not be how it all ended.

Apparently that isn’t his ending after all. A huge, massive thing rises from the water, its jaws closing around both Chitauri and glider, swallowing them whole. It turns its attention to Clint and he is finally able to see just what _it_ is. “He really does have a massive snake for a son.”

Jör lowers his head, his tongue flicking out as he studies the archer. “Uh, hi,” the archer greets tentatively.

The snake gives something that sounds suspiciously like a moan. Jör turns his head and starts retching until he spits the now unrecognizable Chitauri out. “It hurtssss my sssstomach.”

“Well thanks for the save, big guy.”

Jör gives a happy hiss, pushing his nose against Clint’s chest. The snake’s tongue flicks out again, Clint half laughing, which seems to amuse Jör as he gives another hiss.

“Can you look over your mom, kid?” Okay sure, Jör is probably ten times older than him, but he seems like a kid, so Clint is calling him kid. “I’ve got to go help Stark, make sure he hasn’t gotten himself killed yet.”

“Mummy!” Jör hisses, traveling the short distance to Tony’s room and resting his head against the balcony outside. Clint stays for a moment, carefully taking in the mixed look of worry and happiness Jör looks upon Loki with. He knows he is leaving Loki in good hands…scales? Whatever the proper term, Clint is mad at himself for having worried about Loki in the first place.

/

“Sir, Agent Barton has taken care of the Chitauri that were attacking from the sea side.”

“That’s great, Jarv. You think he could get his ass over here and help?” Tony grunts out as he kicks away an alien. There are a lot of these bastards, and as much as Tony doesn’t like to admit it, he needs help. He lands on the ground next to Agent Smith, blasting a Chitauri that was getting to close for comfort. (What is he thinking? On the same planet is too close for comfort.) “How’s it going?”

“Oh you know, just dealing with hostile aliens that want to rip me apart.”

“So normal day at the office?”

“Pretty much.” Smith gets off a shot that takes another one down.

“You’re not half bad,” Tony comments lightly, finding Smith rather amusing for a SHIELD agent.

“Learned from the best.”

“Are you sure? You have seen Natasha fight, right?” The grin that crosses his face only leaves Tony confused. It also leaves him with a strange sense of déjà vu. Seriously, what is up with Smith and that other one, Nickolas? Nixon? Nickels? Yeah, Lily Nickels. If those weren’t aliases he would eat his glove.

The next second a small device, blue lights flashing violently, is thrown their way. Tony has sudden horrible flashbacks of a bomb with his own name on it, but before he can move the device detonates, knocking both humans off their feet.

“Smith!” He shouts after shaking his head a bit to regain his bearings. “JARVIS, find him!” he orders, unable to see through the dust. The HUD display surges into action. JARVIS easily finds Smith, and the Chitauri that had rushed up to make sure he was dead after the bomb blast. But- “Is that right?”

“It seems there was an energy surge around Agent Smith that protected him. The energy signature is similar to the ones left by Loki and Amora’s magic.”

“Well it’s that just peachy,” Tony growls, pushing himself up. Of course SHIELD has magic users, but Tony doesn’t appreciate a goddamn magician being stationed in his home without his approval. Not that Fury ever asks for approval, but that’s not the point.

The dust settles enough for him to see the Chitauri fall back, a bullet hole in its head. Smith is scrambling to his feet in a rather elegant fashion. He looks toward Tony, but gives no indication of what he had just done. There isn’t much time linger on it for the moment anyways. There are still Chitauri to fight. Smith continues firing his guns as Tony fires off repulsor blasts. The Agent lets out a yelp of pain when an energy blast takes him in the shoulder, then screams when another hits him in the leg. Thankfully two arrows go whizzing past Tony’s head, taking out the remaining aliens.

As soon as they go down Tony walks over to Smith. He holds a hand out for the young man to help him up. “Can you stand?” No point in letting him know that Tony knows he is a magic user.

“Uh, yeah, I think so.” Smith removes his hand from where it is putting pressure on his wound, and takes the offered hand with his own uninjured one, allowing Tony to pull him up. “Thanks.”

“We good here?” Clint calls.

“Yeah,” Tony answers back. “JARVIS isn’t picking up any more of the flying monkeys. Loki?” There absolutely isn’t a hint of worry in his voice.

“Snake boy is guarding her.”

“And Nickels still has your son. She encountered no hostiles.”

Tony releases a sigh of relief. “Good.” For once everything has turned out all right. Well, as all right as things can turn out when one’s home has just been the site of a battle.

Clint walks up to him and Tony pops open the face plate. The archer lowers his voice enough so that the other SHIELD agent will not be able to hear him. “Stark, there’s some footage you might want to get JARVIS to replay for you.”

Okay, so maybe it’s a little early to call everything all right.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, this took forever. I'm so sorry! The good news though is that if I keep on track there's only four to five more chapters to go.

Cap throws his shield at the Enchantress while Thor keeps the Executioner at bay. With a wave of her hand it drops to the street below encased in green magic. It does however keep her still long enough for Widow to use the Widow’s Bite. Amora’s body goes rigid as the electric shock runs through her body before she falls onto the rooftop below her.

“You will pay for that, mortal!” she growls as she picks herself back up. Her hands glow green as she prepares a spell to take out the Black Widow.

Steve rushes in, but Amora’s spell catches him in the stomach, sending him spiraling backwards. With a curse he loses his footing and topples over the edge of the building, only catching onto the edge at the last second.

“I think someone needs a timeout,” he hears. It is immediately followed by Amora’s scream of annoyance, and Steve grins at the image of Spider-Man slinging webbing over the Enchantress’ mouth.

Widow is there a second later, helping to pull him up. Amora lets off a string of swears in another language once the webbing is ripped away and she is facing down the three heroes.

“Hey, Cap, I think you dropped something.” Spider-Man throws his shield to him, which Steve catches with a grin. Above them thunder sounds and a building falls. A second later lightning hits down among the rubble.

“Your best move it to give up now, Enchantress,” Steve tells her.

Amora growls, still shaking off the effect of the electric shock from earlier. “I think not. Those Stones are mine!” She spins away from the kick Widow had aimed at her back. “I will not fall for that again! Ah!” As soon as her back is to him, Spider-Man’s webs wrap around her torso, forcing her arms to her sides before she can get another spell off. A moment later more webbing wraps around her legs and she falls to the ground. “You will pay for this!”

Spider-Man shoots one last web over her mouth to silence her. “That’s better.”

A loud roar, no, two loud roars meet their ears as the Executioner rushes across the rooftops with Thor hot on his heels. Steve raises his shield in front of his face, blocking the Executioner’s ax. There is a brief struggle between them before the Execution suddenly slumps to his knees, having taken a heavy blow from Mjolnir to the back of the head.

“Shit.” When Steve looks back questioningly at Spider-Man the masked vigilant nods towards where Amora had been tied up, had being the key word.

Beside him Natasha sighs and shakes her head. “She’ll be long gone by now.”

“Aye,” Thor agrees. “But we have deprived her of the Executioner.” He bends down to pick up Skurge, throwing the man’s large bulk over his shoulder.  “I shall take him to the Bifrost site.”

“You going to be okay?” Steve asks, remembering that Thor is currently not in favor with his father.

“Aye,” Thor says again. “My father will put this matter before his anger at me. I will return as soon as possible my friends.” He spins Mjolnir and takes to the air.

“Come on.” Natasha places a hand on Steve’s shoulder once Thor is out of sight. “We’ve got to get those Stones secure.”

“Right.”He turns back to Spider-Man. “Thanks for the help. You did good.”

Spider-Man perks up at that and gives Steve a salute. “Anytime, Cap!”

/

Loki wakes during a rough bout of turbulence and nearly falls off the couch she has been placed on. Across from her Clint is holding Refr, calmly ignoring the shouting match going on between Tony, Smith, and Nickels. “What?”

“We were attacked by Chitauri,” Clint says lightly, bouncing Refr on his knee, “so it was decided we’d head back to New York. Jör is going to meet us there.”

“And that is about..?” Loki nods to the other three who still have not noticed her.

“Oh, that’s about Tony checking some of Smith’s blood that got on the suit when he helped him up after the fight and finding out that Smith is Refr.”

“Well, that certainly was not how I wanted him to find out.”

“How did you want him to find out?”

“Not,” Loki answers.

“Look,” Smith is saying, stepping in between Nickels and Tony, “this is getting us nowhere-“

“Because _he_ is being unreasonable!” Nickels shouts, red faced as she glares at Tony.

“Excuse me if I’m not taking the fact that my children supposedly time traveled and have been spying on me all that well!” Tony shouts back. “And apparently I have a daughter at some point, which is news to me.”

“Yeah,” Nickels scoffs, “that sounds like you.”

Everything freezes. Nickels seems to realize she has said something wrong, but refuses to back down. Smith reaches out to place a hand on her shoulder, but Nickels shakes it off and stalks back to her seat, ignoring everyone else.

Tony growls and stalks off in the opposite direction. Loki hears him mutter, “I need a drink,” as he passes her. With a quick glance to Clint, who waves her off with a ‘I’ve got him’ motion to Refr, and goes after him.

Loki wraps her arms around Tony where he is messing with the drinks, angry as he discovers the plane is dry as well. “Their timeline is not our timeline. The Tony they know is not you.”

“But there’s a timeline out there where my children hate me. It could easily happen in this one as well.”

“It could not,” Loki counters, resting her chin on his shoulder and burying her face against his neck.

Tony chuckles, but there is no mirth to it. “Are you actually trying to comfort me? That’s new.”

Loki’s arms wrap tighter around him in warning. “I am not so self-sacrificing as to stay when you push.”

“Then don’t.”

“Fine,” Loki snaps, stepping back. With a quick turn she heads back to her seat and takes baby Refr from Clint.

/

Tony hops into the driver’s seat as soon as he steps off the plane, leaving the others to take the SHIELD vehicle back to the Tower. He doesn’t give a shit about speed limits, weaving in and out of traffic at a break neck speed. An hour of fighting with himself later and Tony gives in, stopping the car in front of one of the city’s seedier bars. Here no one will care that he is Tony Stark and he’ll be able to drink in peace. Yeah, he’s supposed to be sober now, but that apparently doesn’t make a difference, so what the point?

He downs the shots one after the other, the glorious feeling of uncaring washing over him stronger with each one. Damn he has missed this. He takes the third shot a little slower than the first two, but still drinking like a man who hasn’t seen water for days, and signals the bartender for a fourth.

“He’ll have a ginger ale,” a smooth voice says behind him. Smith (or should he be calling him Refr) takes a seat next to him.

“I hate ginger ale,” Tony complains. “Don’t give me ginger ale!” he shouts down to the bar tender.

The bar tender gives him ginger ale. Tony glares down at the glass. “Why’d he listen to you? I’m the one with the money.”

“Magic.” Smith waves his fingers. “A simple suggestion, which he followed because he was about to cut you off anyways.”

“Hate magic too,” Tony mutters even as he lifts the glass to his lips. He drains half of it before he asks, “How’d you find me?”

Smith waves his fingers again. Right, magic.

“What’d you want? You want to tell me what a horrible father I was too?”

Smith bites his bottom lip in a way that makes Tony think of Pepper. “Lil inherited your patience and Mum’s stubbornness. It’s a combination that gets her into trouble quite often.” Tony doesn’t answer so Smith sighs and continues. “I want you to know it wasn’t your fault. Something happens in a few years that takes you from us, but it wasn’t your fault you weren’t there. Lil was too little to remember you, but I…you were a great father.”

There is a long silence before Tony asks, “Did I die?”

Smith shakes his head, but remains silent. Tony can tell the subject is difficult for the young man, and the only reason he addressed it at all was to reassure Tony.

“But I left.” He doesn’t need to see Smith nod to know the answer to that one. “All right, one more question. Loki…”

Smith’s hands are clenched into shaking fists, his jaw tight. “Please don’t ask me.”

But Tony has always pushed when he shouldn’t. “Did Loki die?”

The longest silence yet falls between father and son. Tony waits patiently, finishing his ginger ale in the mean time. “It won’t happen this time.” Smith’s voice is so quiet Tony has to strain to hear it. “We won’t let it. Our timeline began unraveling when she…when she…we’re going to fix it. So,” his voice becomes stronger, “you don’t have to worry about being a horrible father, because we’re going to give you the chance to be the best father any child could ask for.

“But,” he proceeds quickly before Tony can interrupt, “right now you need to get Mum to talk to you about the Chitauri and their master. He is close, and she’ll need you if you’re going to get through it.”

After a moment Tony nods. “Loki’s still going to be mad at me.” He digs the keys out of his pocket. “Looks like you’re driving.”

“No need,” Smith says as he guides Tony out of the bar. As soon as they are out of sight Tony feels the world shift around him and suddenly he is standing in Loki’s sitting room.

Loki looks up sharply from the couch she is sitting on while she cradles Refr, and oh yeah, she’s still mad. Smith lets go of Tony and walks over to her, leaning down to whisper something in her ear. Loki’s features soften slightly, but there is still a hardness in her eyes. Tony’s got a lot of damage control to take care of. When Smith steps away he nods to Tony and disappears, leaving his parents alone.

Tony takes a hesitant step toward Loki. When she does not say anything, does not glare at him, Tony forces himself to make the rest of the journey, sinking onto the couch next to her. He pulls Loki into his arms, and kisses the top of Refr’s head. His fingers twine into her hair, his forehead resting against Loki’s shoulder. “I know we have a lot to talk about , but just give me this for a minute, okay?”

Loki says nothing, but her free hand rises up, those lithe fingers rubbing circles against the back of his head. They aren’t a couple, really, they’re not. Tony just needs this right now.

 

When Tony wakes up the room is lit only by the glow of the TV. Loki has put Refr to bed, and Tony’s head lies in her lap. It is a very comfortable position, and Tony just relaxes back into it. Those wonderful fingers are still playing with his hair.

“He is known,” Loki begins softly, “as the Mad Titan.”


	20. Chapter 20

_When Tony wakes up the room is lit only by the glow of the TV. Loki has put Refr to bed, and Tony’s head lies in her lap. It is a very comfortable position, and Tony just relaxes back into it. Those wonderful fingers are still playing with his hair._

_“He is known,” Loki begins softly, “as the Mad Titan.”_

“Your nightmare?” Tony asks softly when she stops. He can feel her fingers flexing against his scalp nervously.

“Yes.” Loki takes a deep breath as Tony forces himself to sit up. “He commands the Chitauri. The gem that was in the scepter can, as you saw, control the mind. It is called the Mind Gem.”

“Not very original,” Tony offers in an attempt to put Loki a little more at ease. He offers her the best smile he can under the circumstances when her lips twitch ever so slightly. That look in her eyes though has Tony a little nervous. It almost looks like caring. (Tony isn’t even letting himself entertain the idea that it could possibly be love. They _do not_ do love.)

“No, it isn’t. Be that as it is, he will come for the gem, and he will bring the horde with him.”

Tony’s brow furrows in concern. There’s something about the way Loki is talking that sets Tony on edge. “Loki,” he says softly, “you don’t have any hope of defeating him, do you?”

“Hope will not help us against him. A plan, however, will.”

“Do you have one?” Loki gives him a look like she thinks Tony is stupid. “Right, forgot who I was talking to. Care to share?”

Refr starts to cry, and Loki stands without a word to see to her son. Tony doesn’t stop her. Loki has already gone through a multitude of emotions in the last five minutes just talking about this Titan. He’s willing to give her a break in what is shaping up to be a rather exhausting conversation.

Tony falls back against the couch with an ‘omph.’ He can hear Loki talking softly to Refr, and he begins to wonder how this has become his life. If it weren’t for the world ending threat, it would all feel domestic. That certainly isn’t a word he has ever labeled himself with.

“Hey, Jarv,” he calls out to the A.I. “After the fight, Barton said there was security footage I needed to see. Any idea what he was talking about?”

“I believe Mr. Barton was referring to this,” JARVIS responds, the screen switching from whatever late night show Loki had been watching, to the Malibu house.

Tony watches as a Chitauri stalks toward Loki’s sleeping form, almost gleeful with triumph. _“Clever little Trickster, but also stupid,”_ the Chitauri says as he slowly walks closer towards Loki. _“Sealing your magic insured we could not track you by it, but it has left you powerless. Changing your appearance only bought you a little more time. Surely you did not think we would be fooled by a little face alternation? And now you have a precious son.” The Chitauri pauses, looking as if it is laughing. “He has thought of the perfect punishment for you, and for your offspring.”_  Just before the Chitauri can touch Loki, an arrow springs from the thing’s neck.

But Tony has already made the connections.

“Was that necessary?” He turns to see Loki leaning against the doorframe, a carefully guarded look on her face.

“You planned to have your magic sealed,” Tony explains slowly, working the full extent of Loki’s plan out for himself. “But you couldn’t do it yourself, could you? You had to have Odin do it for you, which means you needed to give him a reason to do so.” His eyes dart down to her stomach. “Our son, he was just part of your plan to get away from Asgard. And this-” he gestures violently to her body, now truly angry, “-this female thing was just an added insurance against the Chitauri finding you. You seduced me, with the intention of getting pregnant, so that Odin would throw you out and I’d end up protecting you!”

Loki glares at him. It would have sent any lesser man running, but Tony is well and truly pissed now. “Is that how you think I see _my_ son, as a tool?”

“That’s certainly how you used him!”

“I never thought I would be allowed to keep him!” Loki snaps back, and oh, that makes Tony feel like an asshole. “Before Refr, I had not given birth in seven hundred years, but it had been that long since I was last pregnant. I was expecting to lose Refr, to have him taken from me just as they all are, so why not use my pregnancy to my advantage?”

Tony forces himself to take a deep breath. “Still angry with you,” he finally says, “not as much as I was, but still. Damn, this is all seriously fucked up.”

Loki pushes herself off of the doorframe and begins to head for her own bedroom. “Perhaps you should sleep in your own bed tonight,” she snaps.

“Oh hey, no, we are not starting that again.” Tony intercepts her. Loki looks as if she’d like nothing more than to plunge a dagger into Tony’s eye right at that moment. “You pulled a dick move there, Princess, don’t even pretend you didn’t.”

“Oh yes, that is sure to make me fall into your arms begging forgiveness,” Loki hisses. She attempts to step around him, but Tony moves to impede her yet again. “Get out of my way, Stark.”

“Yeah, not going back to the last name either.”

“I will call you whatever I want, you insufferable-”

“Loki! Seriously, just fucking talk to me!”

“A minute ago you were ready to paint me the villain!”

“You used me!” Tony shouts back. They are doing this weird little dance where Loki continues to maneuver around him, and Tony simply won’t let her. He sees his chance, and ends up pressing her against the kitchen counter, an arm on either side of her to keep her from running again. “Stop it, Loki, just stop it!”

“You are exactly like them,” Loki hisses. “You assume without stopping to think of the underlying intricacies.”

“That’s a lie, and you know it.”

“Of course it isn’t.” Loki frames the seal on her tongue again to remind him that, at the moment, she cannot lie.

Tony leans in to kiss her before Loki can move away again. Screw it all, he still wants her, even when she’s being an absolute prick. Loki hesitates for a moment before responding. It becomes teeth, and hate, and an all out war for dominance.

“You cannot think that we will simply ‘kiss and make up,’” Loki says, slightly breathless, once Tony pulls away.

“Can’t hurt to try,” Tony snarks back.

Loki growls, but pulls him in for another vicious kiss. So, this is how they solve problems from now on? Tony is totally okay with this. His hands move to her hips, shoving them back until they are pressed against the counter. Meanwhile, Loki is busy ridding Tony of his pants. She pushes them down over his hips, and he kicks them away as he steps out of them. Tony unbuttons Loki’s shirt and pushes her skirt up, biting and sucking at all the flesh revealed.

She cries out when Tony spins her around, slamming her hips against the counter again. Loki’s arm reaches back, her fingers twisting painfully in his hair in retaliation. Tony hisses before biting her neck. “You know, I had a dream like this once.”

“And if you shut your mouth and fuck me, it will become reality,” she growls back at him.

Tony chuckles, kissing the bite mark softly before grazing his teeth over it again. “Shit.” He pulls back. “Condom.”

Loki pauses, turning to look over her shoulder at him. “Whatever for?”

“Uh, well, unless you want another kid right now.”

Loki scoffs. “No wonder you Midgardians breed like rabbits if you can have children so quickly, one right after the other.”

“You can’t?”

“No, Asgardians and Jotun do not start ovulating so soon after giving birth. It usually takes at least a year to start again.”

“So,” Tony says slowly, “what I’m hearing here, is that I’ve got a least a year to keep taking you bareback.” They aren’t going to mention that Tony is still expecting that he’ll be sleeping with Loki in a year.

Loki rolls her eyes, and then her hips, which just isn’t fair. “Stop talking. You are good for one thing, and you are not doing that right now.”

“Oh?” Tony brings his hands up to cup Loki’s breasts, rubbing his thumbs over her nipples. Loki bites her lip and moans. “I think I’m good for more than _one_ thing.”

“Then prove it,” Loki quips back. That vicious little smile sends a shiver of delight through his body.

“You asked for it.” He nudges Loki’s legs further apart, and slips a hand between her thighs. He gently teases her clit, drawing a mewling noise from the former god. Loki presses back against him, demanding more. “You’re a needy little thing.”

Loki growls and turns to shove him back. Tony trips over his pants, and has to grab the kitchen table to hold himself up. Loki is on him in an instant, shoving him again until he is sprawled out over the table. Loki climbs over Tony until she is straddling him, and then without warning she lowers herself onto his hard cock. There is a moment where they both pause, overwhelmed at the feel of each other, and then Loki is moving again, taking him hard and fast.

“Loki,” Tony growls.

“Shut up,” she snaps. Her hands are on either side of his arc reactor, steadying herself as she rides him. “I will have you exactly as I want you, and right now, I want you coming inside me.” She is slick and tight around him, so hot he can barely think, and it’s difficult not to comply. He grabs her hips, thrusting up to meet her, but it isn’t long before he is coming, and Loki is screaming his name as she comes a moment later.

Loki slumps over him, nuzzling against his shoulder, with every seeming intention of going to sleep right there on the table. “Yeah, as much as I love having you pressed up against me, this isn’t going to work.”

“Give me a moment,” Loki mumbles, brushing her nose against his jaw line. Tony can definitely do that.

“Hey,” he says after a long silence, his hand groping her ass lazily, “not to ruin the moment, but you never did tell me this plan of yours.”

Loki sighs, slowly sitting up and pulling herself off Tony’s cock. “In the morning, unless he attacks tonight, in which case my plan will be meaningless.”

“That is so comforting, Princess.” Tony follows her and flops down onto the bed after her, pulling Loki back into his arms. Not a bad way to spend his last night on Earth, if that’s what it ends up being. Although, he doesn’t think Loki would come up with a plan that does not give her time to implement it.

/

Refr curses under his breath as the magic signature fades from his senses.

“Was it her?” Lil asks. She lands next to her brother, her black armor folding back up into the heavy metal bracelets she wears hidden under her clothes.

“No.” Refr forces himself to take a deep breath.  “Amora, no doubt snooping around plotting revenge for the Executioner’s capture.”

“That’s almost as bad.” Lil adjusts one of the bracelets on her wrists. The motion is casual, but he recognizes the calculation underneath. There is more of their mother in Lil than people tend to see. “I doubt she’ll try anything else before Thanos.”

“No, she’ll see how much he can weaken them first.” Refr looks over his shoulder to Stark Tower where he knows his parents are currently happy, despite their denial of the fact that they are in love with one another. “You know what that means then.”

“You don’t have to tell me, I’m the one with our ticket out.” Lil reaches under the collar of her shirt and pulls out the orange gem hanging around her neck. “Let’s go see where the bitch went to this time.”

There is a flash of light, and the two Stark children are gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like coming up with possible differences between Jotun, Asgardians, and humans...I probably think about it too much.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, ugh, ugh, this chapter did not want to be written at all. But you know what, only three more chapters now!

Based on what had happened last night, the morning is strangely normal. Loki, never a morning person, grumbles and burrows further into the blankets when Tony pokes her in the shoulder. “Well that’s just adorable.”

Tony grins at her as Loki rolls her head enough to reveal one glaring eye. “You are lucky you are the father of my child.”

“You know, I really didn’t think that would stop you.”

“Only because you can get out of bed and bring Refr to me, instead of me having to move.”

“You are such a diva.” Tony rolls his eyes but slides out of bed all the same, pulling on a pair of sweats. Somehow half of his clothes have found their way into Loki’s room. Completely fair, considering half of her things are in his room.

Refr is already awake and waiting. When he sees Tony a smiles stretches across his face, little limbs up in the air waving around in a demand to be picked up. Tony feels a strange mix of joy and guilt settle in his stomach. “Hey, Rudolph,” Tony says softly as he picks Refr up from the crib. “I’m going to be better from now on. Promise.” Refr’s only response is to giggle happily, tiny hand flexing against Tony’s shoulder. “Damn, why did anyone think I’d make a good father? I’m just going to mess you up something fierce.”

Tony ends up rambling to Refr, needing to hold his son close for a moment. The moment turns long enough that Loki comes looking for them. Her hair is a mess and her eyes are tired. It is such an un-Loki like picture that Tony practically feels domestic standing there.

Refr cries out happily when he sees her, leaning forward out of Tony’s arms to get to her. Tony reluctantly hands him over. “He’s hungry,” Loki says with as much exasperation as her tired voice will allow. It seems Tony doesn’t even have to say anything anymore for it to be obvious when he’s having a self doubt moment.

Tony watches them, listens to Loki’s soft humming as she feeds their son. “Are we really going to have another one?” Tony asks, because it has been bothering him and he needs to know.

“Perhaps. It is hard to say, especially when they are running around messing with time lines.” Loki wipes Refr’s mouth and hands him over to Tony again. Tony settles Refr back against his shoulder, patting his back. “Do you really wish for another child so much?”

“Well, not right now. I mean, we’ve only got the end of the world to worry about.” Refr gives a little burp, followed by happy gurgling noises. “I just…I don’t know. I’ve already messed up so much with Refr.”

“Then learn from your mistakes.”

Tony groans, Refr looking up quizzically at the noise. “A mathematical error that causes an experiment to blow up in my face is easier to learn from.”

Loki chuckles softly, and shakes her head. “Voice, tell Thor his presence is required.”

Tony pauses midstride. “Plan time?”

“I am afraid so.”

/

Tony knows as soon as Loki gives Refr over to Thor as soon as the Thunderer steps onto her floor, that this plan is not going to be something either of them will enjoy hearing. Thor seems to suspect it too, but he takes Refr with a laugh, causing the baby to squeal happily.

From the kitchen, in desperate need of the wonderful life giving substance that is coffee, Tony overhears Thor ask Loki, “He is growing rather slowly, isn’t he, sister?”

“Half mortal, Thor,” Loki reminds him. “He will grow faster than a Midgardian child, but slower than an Asgardian.”

“How fast to you guys grow?” Tony asks, working his way around the kitchen counter and back over to the couch Loki has set herself up on.

“Rapidly,” Loki only offers, just because she knows it will irk.

“Usually an Asgardian child is talking by now. Many take their first steps around six months.”

“Okay, I don’t know as much about child development as I should at this point,” Tony says, earning himself a glare from Loki, “but that seems really fast.”

“As I said, Midgardian children grow slowly. Another idiotic feature of your race given your short life expectancies.”

“You are just so cheerful,” Tony drawls before taking a sip of his coffee.

Loki rolls her eyes, sighing heavily a moment later, and Tony knows it’s time to get down to business. “Thor, the creature that found me when I fell was Thanos.”

Thor freezes, and judging by the look for horror on his face, he’s heard the name before. Tony feels unsettled all over again. Something that freaks Loki out is bad enough, but something that scares Thor too just puts a whole new perspective on how screwed they are without a game plan (possibly even with a game plan).

“Sister,” Thor eventually manages, “I…I am-”

“Do not,” Loki growls. It’s hostile, but not in her usual way. She is not trying to hurt Thor, Loki just _really_ does not want Thor to continue because there’s an implication there she doesn’t want to face. “It does not matter.” Thor opens his mouth to protest, but when Loki levels another glare at him he wisely shuts up. “What matters is that Thanos will be coming for the Mind Gem, and for the Avengers.”

“Wait. What?” Tony interrupts. “You kind of forgot that part last night.”

Loki looks at him with obvious exasperation. “I thought you would have realized that. You defeated him.”

“So he wants revenge. Great,” Tony cheers with mock enthusiasm.

“Death,” Thor corrects. “The one thing the Mad Titan loves above all is death.”

“He will wish to sacrifice you to his Mistress.”

“Shit, you two are even more depressing when you finish each other’s sentences.”

“We were not finishing each other’s sentences,” Loki counters.

“We were continuing them,” Thor adds. Both gods are smirking ever so slightly in a way that is both great and unsettling.  

“Right. Anyways…” Tony prompts. The whole death and dying thing doesn’t sound in the least bit fun, and he’d really like to hear this plan Loki has for dealing with this Thanos.

Loki goes quiet. Thor hands Refr over to her, the baby babbling quietly to himself, distracting himself from the tension in the room. “I have a plan, but failure is more guaranteed than success, and we will not have more than one chance.”

“That is how most plans go,” Tony says sagely once Loki stops talking. “We’re not going to like this, are we?”

“No.” Loki pauses again to pull Refr’s fist out of his mouth. “We need the Tesseract.”

Oh. Yeah, Tony doesn’t like that at all. Not to mention how the hell they’re going to get Asgard to like the idea enough to give them back the Tesseract in the first place.

“Sister, you know that is not possible.”

“Are you sure we need it?” Tony asks. He taps his chest, brain trying to come up with a dozen different solutions at once. “This-” Tony taps on the arc reactor again, “-this was based off the Tesseract in the first place. I could make another one.”

Loki’s eyes soften at the shake in Tony’s voice. He doesn’t want to create another one, but if it means life or death, he’ll do it. Her hand rises slowly, placing her hand over his own. After a long moment she sighs and shakes her head. “I do not know. It could work…” she admits slowly.

“But you don’t know for sure.”

“And if we only have a single chance with this plan, we cannot take more risks than necessary.”

“Hey, no finishing my sentences too!”

Thor chuckles, Loki smiles softly, and Refr crawls into Tony’s lap. “Hey there, Rudolph.” Refr babbles at him, smacking his palm against the arc reactor. “You too, huh?”

“Clin!” Refr shouts excitedly, looking rather proud of himself.

“Did he just..?” Tony trails off.

“I am going to kill the Hawk,” Loki growls.

Tony is pretty sure she’s not joking.


End file.
